Love me
by Aika Yami
Summary: Ámame porque yo te lo pido. Hazme sentir como una persona viva otra vez. Olvida absolutamente todo, olvídalo y ámame a mí. ¿Por qué? No lo ves, agonizo por ser iguala esa persona, porque me quieras y ames con lujuria, pasión y comprensión. Ámame al igual que lo hecho yo desde siempre, quiéreme y te haré feliz. U.N. ¡Lemons explícitos! ¡CONTENIDO SEXUAL FUERTE! SasuHina.
1. Pequeña e insignificante

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno.

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

**Pequeña e insignificante...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ámame porque yo te lo pido. Hazme sentir como una persona viva otra vez.

Olvida absolutamente todo, olvídalo y ámame a mí.

¿Por qué?

No lo ves, agonizo por ser iguala _esa _persona, porque me quieras y ames con lujuria, pasión y comprensión. Ámame al igual que lo hecho yo desde siempre, quiéreme y te haré feliz.

Solo hazme sentir menos pequeña e _insignificante_ de lo que realmente soy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaste corriendo desde Ichiraku Ramen y te adentraste hacia un callejón desconocido para que nadie vea que estás llorando tus penas, lo viste. Te duele, pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Lo sabías, él no te amaba, y tú, te engañabas. Siempre pensando que eras lo suficientemente buena para hacer que él, Uzumaki Naruto te amara por completo, pero te has segado. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar de que ya tenía a alguien en el corazón? Sollozas mientras te llevas tu mano derecha hasta tu boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido y sentías como las gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas.

Cerraste tus ojos y el recuerdo llegó hacia ti, como si estuvieras viéndolo de nuevo. Esa sonrisa abierta y resplandeciente, junto al tenue sonrojo que ella tenía. Porque tú no lo sabías, tú no sabías que él ya se había casado, después de 4 años de misión, haciéndote ilusiones en vano, soñando con el día en que él y tu vivirían felices para siempre, pero en ese momento te preguntas: ¿de verdad existe el "felices por siempre"? no, te contestas a ti misma, porque tu pensarías de que Naruto estaría a tu lado, casado contigo en vez de ella. Y aunque nunca has insultado, ya que para ti eso no es de damas; maldecías una y otra vez el haber aceptado la misión de Amegakure, y más en haber aceptado en ir a cenar con tus dos mejores amigos y descubrir como una pareja acaramelada se besaba en una de las sillas del lugar.

Sentiste que tu corazón se hizo trisas, partiéndose en cachitos, tus lágrimas se te juntaron en los ojos opalinos y negabas con la cabeza. Tus piernas se movieron por sí solas y escuchaste como Kiba te había gritado para que te detuvieras y regresaras, pero tú sabes que no lo hubieras hecho. Tal escena te había caído como un balde de agua fría. Tus esfuerzos silenciosos para que él te viera como siempre quisiste que lo haga, los ánimos en silencio mientras te llevabas tu pequeño puño tratando de calmar los latidos arrolladores. ¿Hiciste todo lo que pudiste? Sí y no. No, porque nunca tuviste el valor de enfrentarlo como se debía desde el día que te confesaste como una tonta en la batalla contra Pain y así nunca te enteraste de cómo se sentía realmente el Uzumaki. Y sí, porque tu supiste como apoyarlo aunque sea en silencio y más cuando nadie lo observaba más que tú.

Tus piernas flaquearon y sentías como tu vista se desvanecía poco a poco. Tu respiración de hizo un poco dificultaría y tu espalda se daba un golpe en la pared detrás de ti. Llevaste tu mirar hacia el cielo oscuro y a duras penas lograste ver las estrellas. Parpadeaste un par de veces mientras tu cabeza ladeaba hacia uno de tus costados. No supiste nada una vez que tus ojos se cerraron. Solo lograste ver una sombra y la sensación de que alguien te cargaba hacia sí.

.

.

.

.

Después de quien sabe cuántas horas, recuperaste la conciencia. Tus parpados pesados castañeaban, intentado abrirse y encontrar algo o a alguien. Tu vista opalina recorrió poco a poco el lugar y caíste en cuenta de que te encontrabas en tu habitación. Te extrañaste, ya que no recordabas cómo habías llegado hasta ahí. Lograste sentarte cómo pudiste, apoyaste con los codos y las palmas de tus manos en el mullido colchón de tu cama. Sentiste cómo la sabana causaba en sonido del frufrú y se resbalaba hasta quedar debajo de tu vientre. Tu cabeza inevitablemente se fue hacia abajo y sentiste un dolor cimbrar en tu cerebro. Llevaste tus manos hacia ahí y hasta ese momento te percataste de que tus ojos te ardían. _Mierda Hyuuga…_ que rayos tomaste la noche anterior. Ni siquiera recuerdas que fue lo que te ocurrió. Trataste de pensar y las imágenes llegaron hacia ti.

Imágenes en donde Naruto besaba a _su esposa_, la chica quien le acariciaba su mejilla con ternura mientras se frotaba el vientre con la otra. Las lágrimas se juntaron de nuevo en tus ojos y sentiste el ardor intensificarse. Tus rodillas se flexionaron y tú las abrazaste. Lloraste de nuevo. El dolor que se formó en tu pecho desde la noche anterior, al haber descubierto que tu amado rubio se había casado con una de tus amigas, se hizo presente esta vez pero más, mucho más intenso.

Deseabas aislarte, no volver a salir y morir en el interior de tu habitación. _¿No te sientes patética, Hyuuga? ¿_Dónde quedó esa auto fortaleza y perseverancia que tanto te caracteriza? Seguramente se está deslavando junto con tus lágrimas. La sensación de pérdida se te hace devastadora. Pero, ¿él siquiera fue tuyo? ¡Claro que no! Y de alguna forma quieres ser egoísta, posesiva pero ti, tú sabes que no está en tu gen genético. Tú no tienes una pisca de maldad, porque tú sabes que eres que eras la linda Hyuuga Hinata; y si así lo quisieras no eres capaz de entrometerte en la vida de Haruno Sakura y quitarle su marido. Porque no serias capaz de disfrutar de tu felicidad a sus costillas. No, nunca lo harías, eso iría en contra de tus principios.

Escuchas unos leves golpecitos, los cuales te sacan de tu ensimismamiento. – a-a-adelante… – pronuncias levemente mientras te secas rápidamente las lagrimas y te recuestas de nuevo en tu cama. Llevas tus sabanas hasta casi la mitad del rostro con tal de cubrirlo. Entrecierras los ojos y el olor masculino llega hacia ti. Ves como un hombre joven de cabellera castaña larga y expresión preocupada en el rostro se acerca hasta tu lecho.

-Hinata-sama… ¿se encuentra bien? –

Lo escuchaste y asentiste sin fijar tus ojos en los de tu primo. Sabías perfectamente que él te atraparía en tu pequeña mentira y no querías eso, _¿verdad, Hyuuga?_ Aun así, trataste de disimular y te sentaste de nueva cuenta, haciendo que tu flequillo cubriera los ojos plata enrojecidos. De reojo, viste con el semblante de él cambió cuando abrió un poco sus ojos. Volviste a fijar tus opalinos ojos en tu regazo y desde ahí, observaste como él movió las suyas hasta tu cara y sentiste sus aspereas pero reconfortantes palmas.

-¿segura? Yo la veo roja, como si tuviera calentura. –

Lo silenciaste tomando sus manos masculinas entre las tuyas y comprendiste que él entendió tu mensaje. "deja de preguntar, niisan…". Sabes que entre él y tú, no eran necesarias las palabras. – Neji-niisan… ¿co-cómo llegué aquí? – lo oíste suspirar y alzaste tu rostro hacia él. Observaste como ponía una rara mueca y esperaste a que él te contestara.

-no sé el cómo pero… anoche la encontraron inconsciente en la puerta de la mansión. –

Y en ese momento no comprendiste cómo fue que sucedió eso. Trataste de recordar que sucedió antes de que cayeras inconsciente pero _nada_ lograste. Suspiraste y lo miraste de nuevo. – ¿pa-padre se encuentra despierto? – él asintió e hiciste a un lado las sabanas para ponerte de pie. Te colocaste una bata blanca de dormir y alisaste tu pelo con los dedos. Diste tres pasos hacia delante pero una mano agarrando firmemente en tu menudo brazo te detuvo, viraste tu rostro hacia Neji y observaste como se levantaba, imitándote.

-¿hablará con él? – asentiste y esperaste a que el castaño continuara. – de acuerdo, pero Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted. –

Suspiraste levemente y asentiste despacio, Neji te dejó sola para que te pudieras vestir y así lo hiciste.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaste hasta a torre de la Hokage, te dirigiste hacia las escaleras. Pensabas en que harías de ahora en adelante, en la forma en el cómo le dirías a tu padre que deseabas hacerte independiente, comenzar una nueva vida por ti misma, salir adelante y hasta _-¿por qué no?-_ olvidarte de una vez por todas de Uzumaki Naruto. Tú sabes que tienes que hacerlo, fin al cabo, el hombre se ha casado. Pero eso lo harías después te hablar con la vieja Tsunade. Un fuerte empujón te sacó de tu ensimismamiento y escuchaste la voz de la persona que menos deseabas ver.

-¡ah! Hinata-chan… no-no esperaba encontrate hoy… -

Levantaste tu mirar casi con temor, ya que sentías como tus lágrimas se juntaban en los ojos, sin embargo, el temblor de nerviosismo en la voz del rubio no pasó desapercibida por ti. – ¿Na-Naruto-kun? – miraste como él se llevaba su mano tras la nuca y se removía incomodo. Seguramente recordó el cómo saliste corriendo de Ichiraku Ramen. – me-me en-enteré que… te haz ca-casado… - bajaste la mirada con tristeza, negándote a verlo para que el no te vea con lastima y tal vez más _insignificante _de lo que tú ya te sentías. Sentiste unas manos en tus hombros y escuchaste un leve suspiro, levantaste la mirada y observaste los ojos azules de él.

-Hinata… escucha, sé que no hice el menor esfuerzo de responderte _eso_ pero… creo que ya… ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿verdad? –

Mordiste tu labio y asentiste un par de veces, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas al haber cerrado con fuerza los ojos blancos. Sentiste un par de dedos en el mentón, provocando que alzaras la mirada.

-no llores… al contrario, deberías golpearme por ser tan tonto y por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. –

Desviaste tu mirar, tenía razón aunque él y tú sabían a la perfección que no lo harías, _¿acaso no tienes las agallas, Hyuuga?_ Simplemente apretaste los puños y negaste con la cabeza, volviste a mirarlo a los ojos, dejando que él viera lo que causó en ti. – no-no… la-la tonta soy yo… por-por… -

Él te impidió continuar, tomándote de las mejillas y obligándote que lo vieras con los ojos rojos lleno de lagrimas. – ¡No! Tú sabes que no, yo soy el único responsable. – lo escuchaste, más sin embargo, sabias que no era así. – Hi-Hinata-chan… es-es mejor que lo dejemos así… es-es mejor que seamos amigos, como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? – y esta vez tu asentiste, sabías que era lo mejor.

Miraste como el rubio se despedía de ti, agitando su mano y solo miraste a su dirección, tragaste grueso, dándote apoyo con eso, respiraste hondo y con la manga de tu chamarra lila te limpiaste las mejillas. No querías que la Hokage te viera en ese estado y te preguntara el por qué de las lágrimas. Caminaste hasta la puerta de la oficina y sin tocar ella dijo un: "adelante". Te adentraste al lugar y viste como la oficina se encontraba llena de muchos documentos, la rubia Hokage levanto su mirar ámbar y tú hiciste una pequeña reverencia. – ¿me ha hablado, Tsunade-sama? – ves como ella asintió con la cabeza y te extendió un pergamino, te acercaste hasta el escritorio y lo revisaste, dándote cuenta de que era una misión en pareja.

-así es, tu misión constará en ir a la Tierra del té y eliminar a unos mercenarios que han estado extorsionando a los comerciantes del lugar. –

Tú asentiste pero la duda aun estaba presente en tu cabeza. – ¿Quién es mi compañero? – Escuchaste el sonido de la puerta y el "adelante" de la Hokage, llevaste tu mirar hacia ahí y tus ojos se abrieron al sentir como una mirada negra te absorbía, haciendo que te sintieras más _pequeña e insignificante_ de lo que ya te sentías. – Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke será tu compañero de equipo. –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 1.**

**Notas de Aika:**

_¡Hola! ^^ Nuevo fic… _

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Quise intentar escribir un fic que tenga lemon (mucho) el concepto del fic es "amigos con beneficios" ¡Jesus Christ! Así que no creo que éste fic lo lean las personas que no les guste que sean __**explícitos**__, digo, para comodidad de algunos, porque hay lectores que les incomoda y eso lo entiendo, así que creo que se vale que lo diga desde el primer capi, ¿no? Uhm… __**no voy a censurarme en ningún lemon y casi todos los capis tendrán uno cuando mínimo.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi :) el cual quiero dedicar a Kikuta Madaren y a Amy-chan por apoyarme a sacarlo adelante._

**Bye, bye… ;)**


	2. Mala suerte

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno.

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

**Mala suerte...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joder, la maldita palabra sigue en tu cabeza.

¿Qué tan malo era el sexo para ti?

¿Qué tan bueno?

No lo sabes, solamente y exclusivamente te importa hacerlo. _Te encanta._

¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin?

Simple, la lujuria te tienta, te incita, te provoca llegar bajo, hace que gastes todas tus energías y ¿para qué? si después te arrepientes, aunque claro, te importa un puto comino cuando _esa_ persona te provoca a que caigas en _tu mala suerte._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le das el último ataque al hombre frente a ti, un juego de niños a comparación de lo que realmente estas acostumbrado. Le clavas tu espada en el abdomen, le oyes gritar seguido por un grito desgarrador al haberle dado la vuelta, sacaste tu katana y la sangre te pringó justo como una fuente caliente carmesí, la cual goteó hasta tus pies al igual que el cuerpo inerte de tu contrincante, escuchaste un grito femenino seguido de unos masculinos, desde el rabillo de tu ojo derecho observaste como el pecho de tu compañera de equipo subía y bajaba, jadeante por el esfuerzo empleado.

Observaste como ella te miraba de reojo y tú apartaste la mirada, lo sabías, aun se encontraban incómodos por lo sucedido en su carpa la noche anterior. Cerraste los ojos y aspiraste aire por la nariz, lo recordaste; ella dentro de la carpa color azul, la cual compartirían por esa ocasión, con ropa de dormir no _tan inocente, _arrodillada, como si ella fuera caperucita roja en espera de su lobo feroz. _Mierda, te calentaste_. Lo sabes, de alguna forma fue _jodidamente caliente_, muy diferente a la noche en que la encontraste media desmayada en un callejón oscuro, tenías que admitírtelo, parecía inocente, frágil e indefensa, tal cual muñeca de cristal. _¿Te estás convirtiendo en un puto sentimental, Uchiha? _¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estás con una mujer?

Ladeaste un poco la cabeza, intentando apartar esa imagen mental, escuchaste un resoplido, te giraste con un poco de esfuerzo y la viste, ahí, sentada en una de las raíces de un árbol. Se veía agotada y sucia por toda esa sangre que los bañaba a ambos, _asqueroso._ – ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaste con un poco de tosquedad y frialdad.

Ella asintió y ves como entreabre los labios, seguramente estaba indecisa en decirte algo. – a-ano… U-Uchiha-san… creo que ya-ya es hora de-de regresar a la aldea… -

Te acercaste hasta aproximarte a ella y le extendiste la mano para que se levantara. La viste dudar pero fin al cavo, lo hizo. Tomo tu mano áspera y sentiste la suavidad de la suya, un toque eléctrico te recorrió el brazo, te extrañaste pero aun así la ayudaste a ponerse de pie, evitando tu mirada. De alguna forma no te gustó. – caminaremos hasta la aldea, pero si la noche empieza a caer, nos quedamos en algún pueblo cercano. Cámbiate tu abrigo. – Ella asintió, llevaste tu espada hasta guardarla tras tu espalda y pasaste a su lado, sin importarte si la empujabas o dejabas atrás. Ella hizo lo que le ordenaste, fin al cabo eras el capitán. Sacaste una camiseta negra y te cambiaste la que tenías puesta. La miraste de reojo y miraste sus ojos abiertos por el asombro y ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tu ego subió y sonreíste ladinamente mientras avanzabas.

.

.

.

.

Después de unas cuatro horas caminando, alrededor de las 10:00 p.m., oportunamente se encontraron en un pueblo y fueron en busca de un lugar en el cual pudieron hospedarse. Pero en ese momento veías con odio al anciano que tenían frente a ustedes. Miraste de reojo a la Hyuuga, quien asentía incomoda ante la sugerencia del hombre. Resoplaste y escuchaste como el hombre pedía una y otra vez que lo disculparas. Tomaste la llave de la habitación que te ofrecían sin decir absolutamente nada. Escuchaste los suaves pasos de la chica seguirte y simplemente tratas de ignorarla. Cuando llegas a la habitación número 7 entras y lo primero que haces es en cerciorarte en el lugar. Una cama, grande y espaciosa para dos. _Maldito viejo. _¿Por qué carajo no lo dijo? Ya era una tortura a tu espacio personal tener que compartir habitación con _ella,_ ¿también tenías que soportar esto? Bufaste y maldices una y otra vez mentalmente.

Aventaste tu equipaje en un lado de la cama, buscaste tu toalla y ropa interior para dirigirte a toma una deliciosa y refrescante ducha pero para tu sorpresa, la chica Hyuuga se te había adelantado, _¿no tendrás mala suerte, Uchiha?_ Gruñiste entre dientes completamente enojado, dejaste tus cosas en su lugar y te dispusiste salir a buscar la cena de ambos.

Al llegar al establecimiento de comida que estaba frente al edificio, pediste onigiris de carne y dos vasos con té. _Repugnante_ lo sabías, pero mañana estarías en la aldea y podrás meterte a la boca comida de verdad. La llegada de una mujer que te atendía te trajo a la realidad, miraste de reojo como se inclinaba un poco con "discreción" e introducía un polvo blanco en una de las bebidas. Te alarmaste y sin que ella se diera cuenta de que la observabas, la tomaste con dureza en la muñeca para que dejara de hacer eso.

Dio un gran respingo y te veía con terror, estúpida. – ¿Qué mierda haces? –

Ella trató zafarse de tu agarre, más tú sabías que era imposible, te has cabreado. – mi-mi jefa me ordenó que pusiera esto en uno de los vasos. – te dijo con nerviosismo. La apretaste con más fuerza, haciendo que aullara por el dolor. – ¡es enserio! Es más e-ella está ahí. – te la señaló con la cabeza, sentiste asco al verla, parecía de 45 años. Con exceso de maquillaje en la cara y mal vestida.

-¡cambia el vaso de una vez si no quieres perder el maldito brazo! – le ordenaste con furia mientras tu Sharingan aparecía en tus orbes negras, causando que su mirada se volviera en una expresión de horror. La soltaste y ella arrancó a correr a cambiar la bebida, ni una mujer o una puta anciana te seduciría, te drogará o algo parecido, solo hacías tu voluntad, te mandabas solo. _¿Tan seguro te encontrabas Uchiha? _

La mocosa regresó, le aventaste el dinero en la cara y saliste del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Regresaste a la habitación y dejaste la comida en una mesa que se encontraba ahí, buscaste con la mirada a la Hyuuga y la encontraste sentada en el barandal de la habitación, abrazando ambas piernas. Rayos, se veía _inocentemente tentadora._ No lo negabas, portaba unos shorts cortos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de medio muslo y una blusa sencilla de tirantes finos. Viste como jadeaba y no pudiste evitar imaginar cómo estaría ella tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Jadeante en busca de oxigeno, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al compas de la respiración, con las dulces mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo, mientras las gotas perladas de sudor los cubría a ambos. Tu escuchando como de los carnosos labios salían gemidos y después, gritos, gritos de suplica mientras la poseías y sentías como tu polla entraba y salía de su intimidad, provocando que ella gritara _tu nombre_ mientras la hacías llegar al clímax.

Ladeaste la cabeza nuevamente, malditas hormonas y maldita Hyuuga de deliciosas piernas, diste un paso a buscar tus pertenencias pero al sentir lo duro de tu miembro y lo doloroso que se fue, hizo que sisearas y prácticamente corriste hacia el baño a darte una ducha con agua helada. Cuando llegaste te desvestiste y por fin, observaste lo consecuencia de soñar despierto, putas hormonas, _¿verdad, Uchiha? _Te adentraste al agua y sentiste como los ánimos bajaban.

No tardaste ni dos minutos en la ducha, te vestiste con tu ropa interior y un pantalón, estabas a punto de colocarte la camiseta limpia pero fuiste abruptamente interrumpido ante los toques incesantes en la puerta.

-U-Uchiha-san… ¿ya-ya ter-termi-terminó con su-su baño?-

Te preguntó la mujer con una voz más nerviosa de lo normal. Saliste así como te encontrabas y abriste la puerta para dejarla pasar y dejar que se ocupara de su urgencia. Una vez abierta la puerta, ella sin ningún reparo te empujó y viste como se remojaba la cara con abundante agua. Como si tratara de refrescarse rápidamente. – ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – le preguntaste y observaste como ella levantaba la mirada y dejaba que tu miraras sus ojos brillosos. – ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? – ella empezó a jadear y comprendiste lo que sucedió. La maldita mocosa nunca cambió los vasos, simplemente le diste tiempo para que terminara de ponerle la droga al té.

-U-Uchiha-sa-san… me-me-me estoy sintiendo ex-extraña… - ves como se retorcía, dando pequeños saltitos mientras apretaba las piernas. Te miró con ojos suplicantes mientras sus mejillas agarraban más rubor de lo normal. – a-a-ayu-yudeme, o-onegai… - dijo casi en un chillido mientras se dejaba caer en el piso mojado.

Chasqueaste la lengua y aventaste la camisa en algún lugar de la recamara. Caminaste hasta ella y la cargaste en brazos, escuchaste como tiernamente daba un maullido ahogado y la llevaste hasta la bañera, la dejaste sentada ahí y sin advertirle nada abriste el agua fría. Observaste como ella se removía incomoda, abrazándose a sí misma, para que entrara en calor. La dejaste ahí un par de minutos y serraste la ducha. Le diste tu toalla y la envolviste, ella te observó y al parecer seguía igual.

-¿te sientes mejor? – ella negó mientras volvía apretar las piernas.

-no-no… ¿Qué de-debo ha-hacer, Uchiha-sa-san? – te preguntó y solo supiste de una forma. Maldices, seguramente en el cielo no te quieren, es oficial, _tienes mala suerte Uchiha._ Gruñiste mientras la cargabas de nueva cuenta y te encaminas a la cama. Ella te vio entre sorpresa y espanto.

-escúchame bien, no haré esto por gusto, ¿quiere dejar de sentirte así? – ella dudó un poco pero asintió. La dejaste en la orilla de la cama y te colocaste encima de ella. – entonces, harás lo que yo te diga y te callas. –

La acorralaste entre tus brazos y bajaste tu cabeza para besar su cuello, lo muerdes y dejas tu marca. Escuchas como gime en tu oído y eso te calienta. Llevas tus labios hacia su boca y la ves a los ojos, la besas con intensidad y sientes como ella te muerde tu labio inferior, te está incitando y eso,_ te encanta._ Llevas tus callosas manos hasta su cintura y la abrazas, atrayéndola hacia ti. Sientes como tu miembro vibra en tus pantalones, clamándote que lo alivies y eso te hace gruñir, excitado. Un pequeño temblor hace que le recorra su cuerpo, _eso… lo has provocado tú._ Gimes sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se encontraban tocando tu espalda y deseaste que te arañara con las uñas, eso, tal vez, los conseguirías _más tarde._

La apretaste más contra tu cuerpo e hiciste que se sentara a horcadas sobre tu pelvis. Y la observaste, el cabello lo tenía entre revuelto y pegado a su cuerpo, la blusa de tirantes se encontraba mojada, como una segunda piel, dejando ver un exquisito escote y su short, ya no parecía eso, más bien parecía un pequeño y diminuto bóxer cachetero. Te encantó esa vista, así que, te sentaste y de un movimiento certero, le quitaste las prensas superiores y devoraste el escote, mientras tus manos jugaban con los pechos, erizando los rosados pezones. Sentiste una presión en tu cabeza y como una de sus manos pasaba las uñas por tu dura espalda, le gustaba lo que hacías y a ti, te encantó su reacción. Rodaste con ella encima de ti nuevamente y la dejaste en la cama, estabas dispuesto a darle su premio, _Oh, por supuesto que sí._ Besaste con ahincó los botones rosados mientras tus manos se dirigían a las prendas inferiores y las bajaste un poco, pero eso, no te importó.

Tus labios fueron descendiendo y tus labios formaron un camino húmedo. Escuchabas como sus deliciosos labios emitían pequeños maullidos y uno que otro ronroneo, sonreíste ladinamente, seguramente se encontraba conteniendo sus gemidos. Pero tú, eras egoísta, así que llegaste peligrosamente hasta su pelvis y mordiste un lado de su cadera. Gritó y gimió, eso te complació. Te apartaste un poco y la observaste fijamente, dejando que tu mirada negra la hipnotizara, observaste atentamente como sus grandes senos se elevaban, buscaba oxigeno, pero tú, nuevamente harías que lo perdiera. Deslizaste sus prendas por sus piernas largas y antes que ella te lo impidiera, te colocaste entre sus muslos, te apoyaste con la mano izquierda por el colchón, dispuesto a besarla, mientras llevabas la otra hacia su intimidad, sentiste lo húmeda que estabas y viste como sus ojos se cerraban –seguramente- al sentir como introducías un par de tus dedos por su entrada.

-Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun… -

Su voz sonó ahogada al decir _tu nombre._ Tu autocontrol se perdió y devoraste sus labios mientras tus dedos medio y anular empezaban a moverse en su interior. Ella emitió un chillido ante la necesitada atención, abriendo su boca y tú aprovechaste para profundizar el beso, aventuraste a ingresar tu lengua y la ensartaste en la suya, haciendo que jugaran entre ellas. Sientes como tus dedos se encontraban mucho más húmedos que al principio. Cómo pudiste te apartaste y desabrochaste tus pantalones y bajaste tu ropa interior lo suficiente para sacar tu pene vibrante y sientes como te da pequeñas descargas de dolor, pidiéndote atención. Así que sin trabas, te aproximaste hasta ella y la tomaste de sus carnosas caderas. La giraste, haciendo que su cara quedara frente a frente a la superficie acolchonada. Hiciste que su trasero se elevara y tomaste tu miembro, haciendo que la punta de éste rozada con la inflamada entrada y causara un ronroneo en ella. La penetraste dura y certeramente.

-¡Sasuke! – la escuchaste gritar.

-¡Joder, que mojada estás! – gruñiste entre dientes.

Apretaste sus nalgas y la empezaste a embestir fieramente, gruñes una y otra vez al sentir la estreches y la humedad que te rodeaba. Ella te complacía cada vez más cuando gritaba con desespero tu nombre una tras otra. Abriste las piernas y te arrodillaste en la superficie blanda. Llevaste tus manos hasta sus brazos y la levantaste cómo pudiste, pegándola a tu duro pecho. Tu mano derecha jugó con los pechos y pezones, y con tu mano izquierda, guiaste sus labios hasta los tuyas y la besaste con fiereza mientras la embestías, así, arrodillados, con el torso del otro pegado al cuerpo contrario. Tu mano derecho abandonó sus pechos y descendió hasta la intimidad. Sentiste como un gemido quedó ahogado en su garganta y su cuerpo empezó a temblarle. Tus dedos traviesos empezaron a jugar con su clítoris, sus delgados brazos fueron a tu cuello y ves como ella se separa de ti, mirándote con pasión. Te cautivó esa mirada.

La dejaste caer mientras embestías con fuerza y tus dedos se movían con ímpetu en la pequeña perla, _mierda _sentías como te venías y ella contigo. Querías, deseabas que ella llegara primero por alguna razón. Llevaste tu mano libre a una de sus nalgas y la apretaste con fuerza mientras dabas embistes certeros, largos y profundos. Moviste rápidamente los dedos y de un jalón de su clítoris, se corrió. Tú gritaste como animal herido al sentir como tus músculos se contraían y, sin poder evitarlo, te corriste en su interior. _Te has jodido, Uchiha._ Dejas que tu cuerpo caiga hacia un lado, intentando no aplastarla y escuchas un pequeño y cansado: _"gracias."_

Maldita Hyuuga, te ha tentado y _tu mala suerte_ no ha funcionada esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 2.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D no saben lo mucho que me costó hacer el lemon. Definitivo, me he pervertido más y ustedes conmigo xDD espero que les haya gustado y como ven a esta vez le tocó a Sasuke, (que por cierto, los capi los narro yo, no entre ellos peeero si se les hace más cómodo leerlo así, no hay problema n.n) muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que se dan su tiempo para dejar me un review y para las personitas que no, pero me agregan a Favoritos y Alertas, igual, eso me anima y me alegra :DDD

**Arika Yuy Uchiha:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capi, esta forma de narrar es un poquitín más compleja y espero que te guste este capi :D

**IndieRokkerUndead:** _qué bueno que te guste la forma de narrar (ya que no estaba segura si de emplearla o escribir normalmente) tienes razón, Hinata no merece sufrir así, peeero ya ves cómo resultó salir de misión con Mr. Uchiha xD y le sacó muuuucho provecho. _

**Uter Qe:** ¡mivi! ;w; me emocioné por tu lindas palabras, espero que te guste el capi, saluditos desde México :3

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** _qué bueno que te gustó el primer cap :) bueno espero que hayas leído la "forma" en que se olvidará de él xD aun que claro habrá más momentos como éste. Nos leemos luego ;) PD: te conteste el PM que me respondiste ;D_

**Lady-darkness-chan:**espero que te haya gustado el lemon y que también te haya complacido xD

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** me alegra que te grade lo de "amigos con beneficios" o "amantes en secreto". Decidí hacer éste Fic por que casi no hay tramas así en un SasuHina, así que me aventuré a elaborarlo xD espero que te haya gustado su "_forma de conocerse" _ LOL cuídate igual y nunca la perderé, nunca dejaría un Fic incompleto.

**Sakusa:** _¡gracias por el Favorito! Al igual que Only One :D espero que te guste la conti xD_

**Nadioshi:** pues ya vez como el SEÑOR UCHIHA se las ha arreglado para empezar a "conocerla" y ha levantado sus animos XD espero que te guste la conti y el lemon :D

**Anna 04:** _espero que te guste la conti y gracias por el review x3_

**LaCrazyWriter:** me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi n.n y gracias por el Fav :D PD: te he contestado el PM:3

**Orenji-chan:** _gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti y muchas gracias por apoyarme también en éste fic :D_

**Maribelteka:** espero que te guste el lemon, porque advierto que te pervertirás conmigo xD me alegra que te guste el SasuHina, hay que traer más fans a esta noble pareja :D saludos.

**Amy-chan:** _me anima que te alegrara leer el primer capi, es muy positivo de tu parte que empieces de nuevo, you know… estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea, solo tienes que pedirlo. Espero que con éste capi te haya animado igual, ya que como tu dijiste, empezará lo bueno xD abracitos para tu y ¡cuídate! :D_

**DarkAmyErza:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo, ya empezó lo bueno y espero que te haya gustado leer mi perversión xD saludos.

**Nota para las personas que leen **_**"You belong to me":**_ bueno, la actualización de éste Fic es la próxima así que no se preocupen, nunca abandonaría éste Fic.

**Nota para las personas que leen **_**"Only One":**_ en éste Fic, la actualización tardará más, ya que tengo un pequeño bloqueo en lo siguiente que ocurrirá: no se si en el capítulo 10 o el 11 explicaré la historia o el pasado de Hinata, así que ese asuntito me tiene en bloqueo, por lo tanto después de publicar la conti de YBTM lo publicaré, hasta que salga de éste estado, espero que me comprendan.

Sin más, _**Bye, Bye… ;)**_


	3. Aceptación

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno.

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

**Aceptación...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Recibimiento voluntario? ¿Qué es para ti?

Tal vez sea cuando aceptas algo a pesar de que realmente no lo deseas.

Las cosas que nunca quisiste tomar a pesar de que te sentías obligada hacerlo, pero… ¿realmente no querías?

Tal vez la consideración de aceptar una oportunidad que te brindan para hacer las cosas mejor, te llevaron a la _aceptación_ de la lujuria y el placer.

¿Segura que no lo deseabas?

¿Querías?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hina-chan! ¿Dónde quieres que ponga ésta caja? –

Escuchaste la voz de tu amigo Inuzuka. Te viraste y lo viste como cargaba una gran caja entre sus manos y brazos. Y sonreíste al verlo. Señalaste con tu dedo índice hacia un lado de la entrada de tu casa.

-por ahí está bien Kiba-kun. – el castaño te obedeció y dejo los paquetes en su lugar, miraste como se estiraba por el cansancio y lo imitaste, te sentías cansada. Escuchaste un pequeño ruido y viste a tu amigo Aburame con un poco de polvo en su ropa.

-Hinata, es necesario que limpies mañana, porque, podrías enfermarte con tanto polvo. –

Te dijo estoicamente el Aburame más tú sabías que lo decía por que se preocupada por ti. Kiba dio un gran bostezo y su perro Akamaru lo imitó, sacándote una pequeña risita.

-pero eso hagámoslo mañana, tengo hambre y ya es tarde, ¡además! Mañana se cambiará oficialmente Hinata, ¿ne? –

Dijo el castaño y tú asentiste estando de acuerdo. Escuchaste un suspiro de tu otro amigo y ves como se empezó a encaminar hasta la entrada. Ves como Kiba y Akamaru lo imitaron.

-te vemos en la BBQ, ¿de acuerdo? –

Te dijo el Aburame mientras se despedía con la mano. Tú hiciste lo mismo y cuando los perdiste de vista, revisaste tu apariencia, no te gustó, estabas sucia y sudada, así que, buscaste las llaves de tu nueva casa y saliste de ahí, dispuesta a ir hacia la mansión Hyuuga y darte un merecido baño. Caminaste por las calles, iluminadas con los rayos del atardecer, rojos, rosas y anaranjados fundiéndose en uno solo. Ves los niños correr alegremente y eso te hace sonreír.

Llegaste a tu aun casa y ves como la servidumbre te saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y tú haces lo mismo. Subes corriendo las escaleras hasta tu habitación, ya que no querías que tu familia viera el estado en el que te encuentras. Tomas tu toalla y te encaminaste hasta tu cuarto de baño.

Abriste la llave de la bañera, le pusiste algunas sales de baño y comenzaste a desvestir, dejando que tu chamarra sucia caiga primero, seguida por tu camiseta de red y tus pantalones, quedándote en ropa interior. Miraste tu aspecto en el espejo de tu baño. Aun tenías marcas moradas en tu escote y en tu cadera, y todo por tu estupidez de no haber revisado un miserable vaso de té. Suspiraste, sabías que si te quitabas el sostén, verías marcas de dientes en tus pezones.

Maldita lujuria, pero, _¿acaso no lo disfrutaste, Hyuuga?_ Suspiraste, porque, la verdad, lo hiciste y serias una vil mentirosa si no fuera así. Miraste la hora en un pequeño reloj que se encontraba ahí y viste que se te hacia tarde. Te quitaste el resto de tu ropa, evitando ver el reflejo en el espejo. Te sumergiste en el agua de la bañera. Disfrutando como el agua caliente relajaba tus músculos. Alzaste inconscientemente tu pierna derecha, dejándola al descubierto casi por completo y los viste, moretones de huellas táctiles y mordidas frescas de hace dos días atrás.

Tu traicionera mente te traicionó y empezaste a recordar los besos, carisias y abrazos. La forma en que él gruñía y tú gemías. Las envestidas certeras y largas, la sensación del placer recorriéndote la columna vertebral enviándote toques eléctricos, provocando que tu cuerpo temblara junto con él, derrumbándolos. Las voces de ustedes dos follando como animales mientras escuchabas como el sonido envolvente de choques de caderas los embriagaba. _Mierda, te has calentado, ¿verdad, Hyuuga?_ Eso te excita y lo sabes, la palpitación que recibes desde tu intimidad te lo demuestra.

Sales de tu ensoñación espantada, sientes como tus mejillas están más calientes de lo normal y aprietas las piernas, enredándola una con la otra, tratando de poder apaciguar las pulsaciones de tu intimidad. Ves nuevamente la hora en el reloj y sales de la tina al ver lo tarde que era. Suspiras pesadamente y buscas tu toalla para proceder a secarte el largo cabello azulino, te envolviste el cuerpo con ella y caminaste hasta tus aposentos. Sin repasar la mirada en tu habitación fuiste directamente hasta tu armario, buscaste ropa cómoda y ropa interior. Cerraste las pequeñas puertas y caminaste hasta tu cama. Sentiste la fresca pero fría brisa entrar en tu habitación, erizándote la piel y te extrañaste, ya que no recordabas haberla abierta, así que completamente extrañada caminaste hasta ella y la cerraste. Te diste media vuelta y lo que viste te sorprendió. El calor se acumuló en las mejillas y sentiste la respiración pesada.

La pesada mirada de Uchiha Sasuke te recorría por completo mientras permanecía de pie frente a ti. Instintivamente retrocediste, causando que una ceja azabache se levantara. Tu espalda chocó con el cristal de la ventana y preguntaste con voz nerviosa. – ¿Qué-qué ha-hace a-a-aquí? –

-¿has dicho algo sobre lo que pasó en la misión? –

Tú negaste mientras desviabas la mirada hacia un lado, evitando verlo directamente, ya que las putas punzadas regresaron al haber olido el embriagante aroma que él emanaba y "discretamente" cerraste las piernas, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –

Bajaste la mirada y tu sonrojo se intensificó. Escuchaste un resoplido por parte de él y unos pasos. – ¡no-no se me acerque! – y los pasos se silenciaron para ti, pero era demasiado tarde, la sensación del respirar de él te dio de lleno en la cabeza, provocando que cerraras los ojos con fuerza. Sentiste las manos masculinas acariciar tus antebrazos y el fresco aliento en tu cuello. Trataste de imaginar otra cosa y olvidar la presencia del azabache frente a ti.

Trataste de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las caricias que él te daba con su lengua, deslizándola por tu cuello. Suspiraste y gemiste a la vez. Tu respiración se hizo pesada y sentiste que tus pechos pesaban, provocando que los pezones rosados se irguieran. Te aprieta entre la ventana y su cuerpo, haciendo que sintieras el duro miembro roce tu cadera. El calor en tu cuerpo se fue haciendo palpable y tú lograste sentir como la respiración de Uchiha Sasuke se entrecortaba pesadamente. Abriste poco a poco los ojos y tu mirada blanquecina nublada por el deseo choco con la fiera mirada color ónix de él. Por fin, te besó y tú no se lo negaste, es más, le seguiste el juego. Un beso abrazador que solamente lo lograban las fieras, animales salvajes, haciendo que el poco aliente que ustedes tenían, se perdiera en la boca del otro.

Te dejaste envolver en las caricias que él había empezado hacer, provocando que el pedazo de tela que te cubría el cuerpo cayera a tus pies. Sientes como el azabache lleva sus manos a tus caderas, apretándolas y de un movimiento del que no supiste como, te giró, haciendo que tu espalda chocara con su duro pecho y tu cara, chocara con el cristal de tu ventana, apreciando la oscuridad que caía en la aldea, iluminado escasamente con luces artificiales, la luna y las estrellas. Sientes como enreda sus dedos en tu cabello, haciendo que ladearas la cabeza y le dejaras el camino libre para que pudiera probar tu cuello. Sientes como deja tu cabeza y desciende tu mano por tu cuerpo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos tu delicada piel. Las caricias que su experta lengua sobre tu cuello hace que jadees. Tu piel siente un pequeño cosquilleo y después, la sensación de cómo tus senos fueron apresados por un par de callosas manos, apretándolos juguetonamente. Las puntas de los dedos del azabache pellizcaron tus pezones hinchados, provocando que gimieras sonoramente. Arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y haciendo que tu cabeza chocara con su hombro.

Los labios de él apresaron los tuyo y su traviesa lengua se ensartó en la tuya, enredándola, haciendo una danza sensual y excitante, buscando la dominación de uno sobre el otro, y tú, sabias que serías su esclava y lo dejarías, _Oh… por supuesto que sí._ Sientes que uno de tus pechos fue liberado, para después sentir como las puntas de sus dedos atacar con ímpetu tu clítoris. Desatando más los escalofríos que tu sexo provocaba. Y estabas volviéndote loca, entre su experta lengua, los tirones y pellizcos que él empleaba, te llevaban a la locura.

El beso fue cortado para que ambos recobraran el muy necesario oxigeno, abriste los ojos y viste como él te observaba atentamente, estudiándote y confundiéndote. Sentiste como las caricias cesaron y sentiste algo parecido a la decepción.

-Dime, Hyuuga… ¿estás pensando en el dobe ésta vez? –

Te preguntó y tú realmente no comprendiste. – ¿Qué-Qué? – preguntaste no muy segura si realmente querías escuchar la repuesta. Él, al saber ahora a tu respuesta, cambió su semblante a uno serio, casi viéndote con… ¿enojo?

-cuando acabaste gritaste su nombre y no el mío. –

Tu entreabriste tu boca sorprendida y respondiste lo primero que se te vino a la mente. – go-gome-nasai… yo-yo… - pero sin esperártelo el te sorprendió, interrumpiéndote, haciendo que te inclinaras hacia adelante, golpeando tu mejilla con la ventana y tu aliento empañara el vidrio, escuchaste un pequeño sonido seguido por el frufrú de unas prendas. Escuchaste y sentiste como él te daba un par de golpes a la vez en tus nalgas, haciendo que gimieras. Sentiste algo duro y largo friccionando entre tu trasero, deslizándose entre el sin llegar a más.

-Dime… de una vez si quieres que me detenga… por si vuelves a decir… ¡a gritar, el nombre de un hombre casado…! te juro, que te mato, Hinata. – te dijo con voz alterada y amenazante mientras deslizaba su polla en ti. – contesta. – te dijo con urgencia.

Arqueaste la espalda y llevaste tu mano izquierda hasta su mejilla y dejándola detrás de su cuello, viste su mirada nublada por la lujuria y no pudiste frenar tu lengua. – haz… que me olvide de él. Hazlo… y no te frenaré… - le dijiste con seguridad entre jadeos, para después sentir como tu boca y lengua eran devorados por él. Con desesperación, robándote el oxigeno. Sientes que una de sus manos deja un costado, luego las puntas de un par de dedos apoderándose de tu intimidad, causando que la humedad se deslizara entre tus piernas. Dejas de sentir el roce de su miembro en tu espalda, haciendo que sientas un poco de decepción. Pero, él, roza la punta de su miembro en tu inflamada vagina y de una sola estocada, te penetra.

Sus manos regresaron a tus caderas y sientes como hace los movimientos rápidos, largos, certeros y bruscos. Enloqueciéndote. Apoyas tus manos en la ventana, dejando tus huellas en ella gracias a la traspiración de tu cuerpo, por el calor. Te colocas en las puntas de tus pies tratando de quedar a su altura y poder _acepta_r gustosa lo que él te daba. Él te toma de la cintura mientras seguía con sus embestidas salvajes, llegando a lo más profundo de ti. Te preguntas si de alguna forma fue corrector dejar que él haga y deshaga de tu cuerpo pero lo descartas, olvidándote de _eso en puto momento._

Sientes como el azabache te abraza por la cintura y deja que tú oigas sus pesados jadeos reprimidos en tu oreja, y tú, por primera vez quisiste ser egoísta, deseabas, querías oír lo que Uchiha Sasuke podría darte. Pusiste un poco de peso en tus manos y cómo pudiste lograr, empujaste tus caderas hacia él, haciendo movimientos perfectos en las penetraciones, dándose más placer a ambos. Y por fin, lograste tu cometido, escuchaste un ronco jadeo salir de la boca de él, y sonreíste feliz, _¿orgullosa, Hyuuga? _

Notas como los espasmos en tu cuerpo se hacen presentes, y supiste que él estaba igual que tú, ya que el placer y el calor iba en aumento en sus cuerpos y en la habitación, llevándolos al límite. Tus músculos se contraen estrepitosamente y su semilla se derrama en tu interior, provocando que pudieras sentir una sensación placentera. Suspiras y jadeas, tratando de recuperar tu respiración.

Sientes como te abraza y hace que caminen lentamente, ladeando hasta que ustedes dos se dejaron yacer en la mullida y suave cama. _¿Te ha gustado, Hyuuga?_ Sientes con él te jala hacia sí y dejas que te abrace, sin decirle nada. Escuchas unos toques en la puerta de tu habitación, alarmándote. Ves como Sasuke se sienta en la orilla de la cama pero lo calmas enseguida, colocando tu mano derecha en su hombro, al escuchar la voz de tu primo.

-Hinata-sama, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino han venido a buscarla. –

Miras como el Uchiha te observa dudoso y tú, solo suspiras mientras tratas de no alterarte. – Di-Diles que ya-ya voy, Nii-san… - tomas una sabana y tratas de cubrirte con ella mientras observas de reojo como el azabache se pone de pie y camina hasta donde se encontraba su ropa. Y lo apreciaste, viste como los músculos contraerse mientras caminaba en su espalda, dejando que su piel brille a causa de la traspiración, _jodidamente sexy._

Cierras los ojos y suspiras mientras te dejas caer en la cama nuevamente. Sientes el peso de algo en la superficie y el olor masculino embriagante se cuela en tu nariz. Abres los ojos y te sorprendes al ver como los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke te absorbe por completo mientras su nariz rosaba con la tuya haciendo un pequeño cosquilleo.

-¿Estás segura en lo que me dijiste? – no entiendes al principio pero recordaste lo que dijiste. Dudaste, desviando la mirada. – ¿quieres que te haga olvidarlo? – preguntó con seriedad.

Y lo volviste a pensar, olvidar al amor de tu infancia no era sencillo y tú sabías que con o sin su ayuda tendrías que hacerlo. Regresaste tu mirar plateado hacia la suya y él mantenía su expresión. Boqueaste un poco y contestaste en susurro. – si-sí… Sasuke-kun… -

Él no te contestó, pero llevó sus labios a los tuyos y los besó lentamente. Tú no te negaste y le correspondiste, llevaste tus manos hacia su cabello y enredaste tus dedos en las negras hebras. El azabache delineo tu labio inferior y tú entreabriste tu boca, dejando que metiera su lengua a tu cavidad. Disfrutaste la sensación de cómo _él te hacía sentir una mujer, ¿verdad, Hyuuga?. _Ambos se separaron para buscar un poco de aire y miras como se levanta, dejándote en la cama. Observas como termina de vestir y de jutsu que no supiste cual, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Te quedaste pensando, acabas de admitir una propuesta que realmente no sabías si querías o no, simplemente esperas que por tu _aceptación,_ tu corazón no terminara lastimado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 3.**

**Notas de Aika: **

¡Uy, que calor! :D jajajaja! Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la conti xD ¿ven a lo que me refiero de que ustedes se pervertirán conmigo? X) jajajaja! ¿Cuál lemon les gustó más, la versión de Sasuke o la de Hinata? ¡Jesus Christ! Yo y mi perversidad xD ¡muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! ;w;

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jajajajaja! Sasuke tiene un muy buen corazón como leíste, mayor prueba éste capi xD ¿a poco te dio mucho calor? No sabes qué risa me dio cuando pusiste "Aika Ero Echii Sama" jajajaja! A caso lo parezco? Jojojojoj! En cuanto a lo de Only One, igual espero superar mi bloqueo :) ¡gracias por el apoyo!

**Ania-coug:** jajajajaja! Gracias por tus palabras ;w; espero que te haya gustado éste capi ;) PD: después te contesto el PM, es que he estado alguín ocupada ;D

**Diminishing quarter:** gracias por el review del primer capi, no sé por qué se me pasó poner tu Nick en el segundo capi, lo traté de arreglar pero FF no lo cambió, gomene… :( gracias por el review del 2do capi :D y gracias por lo de buena narración, lo aprecio mucho porque me cuesta un poquito al ser mi primer Fic así ;D te pervertiré más sin duda :D nos leemos luego ;D

**Lady-Darkness-Chan:** jajajajajaja! Gracias por el review ;D espero que mi perversión te haya complacido en el capi :D

**Orenji-chan:** más bien diría pervertida ;D jajajaja! Es que como leíste el capi era necesario :D jejejeje, gracias por tus palabras ;w;

**LaCrazyWriter:** jajajaja! Espero haberte dejado con ganas de más esta vez :D Mon Dieu! 3 veces! ¡jJesus Christ! xD igual yo me he imaginado una historia así, pero es muy raro que haya un Fic con este tipo de trama ;( con Only One aun estoy tratando de ver ese asuntito, así que espero poder actualizarlo pronto n.n

**Amy-chan:** te dije que caería primero ;D apuesto a que te ha gustado el lemon xD Sasuke ha demostrado tener un buen corazón, you know… kukuku… x)

**IndieRokkerUndead:** xD ¿tú crees? Para mí que Sasuke tiene un muuuuy buen corazón XD es muuuy generoso, you know… jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! ;w;

**Rociio uzumaki:** soy más que una pervetida xD muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el capi ;D

**Methy:** enserio? Jejejeje no te preocupes :D gracias por tus palabras, espero actualizar el fic pronto :D

**Starsolf:** gracias por creer que mi fic es genial ;D espero que te guste la conti ;D

**Guest:** jajajaja! Sasuke ya cayó inconscientemente, espero que te guste la conti :D

**Maribelteka:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! ;w; ¿si te vas a pervertir? Si, y mucho xD jajajaja! Fue mala suerte porque casi todo le salía mal, y prácticamente lo que paso con Hinata pues… you know… no le convenció del todo pero le gustó xD.

Sin más, _**Bye, bye… ;D**_


	4. Control

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erotico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

**Control…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El control sobre las cosas es algo en lo que soy experto.

Manipular a mi antojo es algo que… me encanta. Tomo lo que quiera, cuando quiera y cuanto quiera.

¿Por qué?

Porque me encanta dominar.

Yo gano, un genio siempre gana.

Aunque claro, hay cosas en donde simplemente me encanta mantener el _control_ y hay otras en que me encanta perderlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Teme?

-Solo estoy calentando, Dobe…

Sonríes ladinamente al ver lo jadeante que se encuentra Uzumaki. Escuchas como tu catana y su kunai chocan y hacen un sonido frustrante de metal contra mental. Corres lo más rápido que puedes y tratas de darle un golpe certero a tu –a veces- amigo el rubio. Él bloquea tu ataque y trata de golpearte, como si con eso pudiera tocarte.

Siguen entrenando hasta el cansancio por alrededor de tres horas, hasta que el cielo comienza a teñirse de colores naranjas y amarillos. Y adivinas que ya son alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Los dos terminan jadeando y cansados. Ves como Naruto toma agua de una cantimplora y extiende su brazo, invitándote sin palabras para que bebas también, y aceptas.

Tomas el refrescante líquido, sin importarte que el agua se te resbalara por las comisuras de tu boca. Y sientes un movimiento entre los árboles, lo ves de reojo y de cierta manera te sorprendes, la Hyuuga anda cerca; e inconscientemente te molestas, te enojas, pero tú, internamente sabes la respuesta. Odias, detestas compartir lo que es tuyo y sea arrebatado. Porque aunque lo niegues una y otra vez, Hinata te pertenece. Te pertenece por el simple hecho de haber metido tu polla en ella, arrebatarle la virginidad y poseerla más de ocho veces en cinco días.

De todas las maneras posibles, en tu casa, en la suya, en el oscuro callejón cerca de Ichiraku Ramen de aquella vez cuando la encontraste inconsciente… ¡Maldición! _Eso te excita, Uchiha. _Y no lo niegas, tú sabes que ella te incita en caer en las manos y garras de la lujuria y tentación. Como si fuera un exquisito banquete del cual nunca te cansarías de devorar. ¿Y todo porque? Porque te has aburrido de tu propia vida, el sentimiento de venganza hacia los altos mandos y Konoha se había ido a la mierda una vez que aceptaste obedecer los deseos de Itachi para llevar una vida tranquila y digna de un Uchiha, para enorgullecer el apellido de tu clan.

Y ante ese pensamiento no sabes si reírte, porque aunque tus "amigos" no te lo digan, los aldeanos te odian, te detestan y tú, simplemente decides mandarlo a la mierda. ¿Por qué? por qué no te interesa si se les derrite la retina con solo ver si tu andas por la aldea, tú sólo deseabas morir como el último Uchiha, por ahora, disfrutas lo que la Hyuuga puede ofrecerte, pero aun así, te molesta que ella sigue pensando en _él._

-Teme, tengo que irme, Sakura-chan se enojará conmigo si llego tarde otra vez.

El chico rubio te sacó de tus pensamientos con esas palabras, lo miras fijamente y luego de reojo hacia los arbustos y el frondoso árbol. Lo miras de nuevo y solamente asientes.

-Me imagino que Sakura con el embarazo anda de mal humor. – Comentas y escuchas un sollozo; e internamente sonríes con malicia.

-Y que lo digas, el otro día me dejó inconsciente cuando le dije que se le estaba agrandando las caderas y el trasero. –Él hizo una pequeña pausa y ves como se levanta del pasto en el que los dos estaban recostados. Lo imitas mientras te sacudes el polvo de tu ropa. Escuchas que los sollozos cesan, pero te imaginas que ella se ha cubierto la boca. – Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que la amo a pesar del mal humor que se carga…

Miras como te brinda una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa, incomodándote un poco ante tanta felicidad. Miras como se despide con una mano para después verlo saltar de árbol en árbol. Y te ves casi solo, miras de reojo para asegurarte si había alguien cerca, formas unos sellos y desapareces.

Pasa tan sólo un par de segundos y apareces entre los arbustos. Y ves como Hinata se encontraba arrodillada, llorando silenciosamente mientras trataba de cubrirse la boca. Suspiras y ella se da cuenta de que está acompañada. Miras como por un momento su mirada se llena de sorpresa, para después calmarse.

-No crees que es bastante patético de tu parte acosar al Dobe…

Ves como ella se sonroja mientras a la vez suelta unas últimas lagrimillas. – Yo-yo… que-quería entrenar, demo… los vi…

Vuelves a suspirar y sin pedirle permiso, te pones a su altura y dejas que tu cuerpo se volviera a recostar en el pasto mientras colocas la cabeza en sus piernas. Escuchas como suelta un pequeño chillido ahogado mientras la ves a los ojos, atravesándola. – ¿Sola?

Ella niega y te responde tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba. – No-no… Shino-kun y Kiba-kun venían con-conmigo… demo, fue-fueron a la torre de Hokage… - Tú no le respondes y sierras los ojos. Sientes la suave brisa alrededor de ambos, después, el suave aroma que ella tenía y te embriaga. Deseas olerle el cuello, morderlo, despojarle lentamente –si era necesario- la ropa con los dientes. Pero en vez de eso, ella pasa los dedos en tu cabello, acariciándolos y calmándote. – ¿Te has cansado?

Y tú asientes. Tratas de unir tu autocontrol y mantenerte relajado con las suaves caricias. Te quedas ahí tal vez por minutos, el aroma de ella, en cierta forma te relaja, hasta que sientes que ella te toma una mano sin permiso alguno y empieza a jugar con tus dedos. Entre abres los ojos y ves como ella te inspecciona la mano mientras los jugaba. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Observas como da un respingo y te suelta la mano. – Yo-yo…

-Tengo que irme.

Le dices mientras te levantas y sacudes tu ropa. Sientes como ella se alarma e inesperadamente te toma de la mano. Tú volteas a verla y observas atentamente como sus mejillas ganan color mientras se pone nerviosa. – Yo-yo… - ves como toma aire para después soltarlo poco a poco. Vuelve a mirarte y sabes que lo que sea que te dirá, le daría mucho trabajo. – ¿Podrías que-quedarte un ra-rato con-conmigo…? Bueno, has-hasta que vengan Shino-kun y Kiba-kun…

Te sorprendes pero no lo demuestras. Suspiras y accedes a sentarte a su lado. Sientes que el ambiente se tensa un poco y la ves por el rabillo de tu ojo. Te das cuenta de que ella te ve y haces que se sonroje, sonríes, no puedes evitarlo. – ¿Por qué estás nerviosa, Hyuuga? No muerdo, ¿Sabes?

Viste la causa de tu comentario, su cara se puso roja cual tomate maduro, _¿Orgulloso, Uchiha? _Miras atentamente como ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos índices y escuchas un murmullo el cual te dejo sorprendido. – Yo no diría eso…

Así que, completamente divertido, te acercas hasta ella. – Ah, ¿sí?

Ves como ella da un respingo mientras empieza a retroceder. – ¿Qué-qué es lo que haces…?

-Absolutamente nada…

Ella no soporta su peso y se deja caer en el pasto. Te colocas encima de ella, apoyado en tus extremidades mientras la miras fijamente. Ves como ella se empieza a sonrojar mientras desvía su mirar blanquecino. – No-no me mires así… me-me pones ner-nervio-sa…

Te sientes divertido, realmente complacido por la pequeña mujer que tienes frente así, sientes como tu ego sube, enorgulleciéndote, _¿Verdad, Uchiha?_ Así que no puedes evitar decirle completamente divertido. – ¿Así? ¿Cómo? – desciendes levemente, hasta la altura de su cuello y le das un casto beso ahí, sin dejar de verla. Miras atentamente como ella cierra los ojos mientras su cara gana color.

Te acercas peligrosamente hasta ella, dejando que su aroma te embriague por completo. Ese aroma te incitaba, te provoca, te excita y te jode, tu autocontrol se pierde cada vez que ella está cerca. Y, ¿lo peor? Que no te importa. Te encanta hacerla gritar, que repitiera _tu nombre _cada vez que está al borde del clímax, sentir como tus caderas chocaran con las suyas, provocando _ese_ sonido que te enloquece.

Sientes como empieza a removerse debajo de ti. Seguramente tu presencia la está incomodando o… tal vez no tanto. Observas como ella entreabre los ojos plata y te mira. – O-onegai… aquí no…

Su voz salió en murmuro. Llevas tu mirar hacia abajo y ves como ella aprieta las piernas y reconoces eso. Está excitada y trata de ocultártelo. Regresas tu mirar oscuro hasta ella y le preguntas. – ¿Aquí no qué? – y mueves tu pierna derecha, metiéndola entre sus piernas, provocando presión en su intimidad con tu rodilla. La escuchas soltar un gemido mientras se encogía ante la sensación e inevitablemente _tu control _se pierde. Así que decides jugar un poco con ella. Llevas tu mano izquierda hasta el cierra de su chamarra, abriéndola poco a poco.

Y descubres que lleva la camiseta corta de red. Continuas bajando el cierre, queriendo quitarle esa estorbosa chamarra, pero su mano te lo impide y la volteas a ver, completamente sonrojada. La observas jadear, sus grandes senos subían una y otra vez. Arrastra su pequeña mano por el largo de tu brazo. La fricción te mando toques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo hasta _esa_ zona específica, poniéndote duro. Su delicada y suave mano terminó en tu mejilla; y no puedes evitar observar como ella te miraba con deseo y suplica plasmados en sus opalinos ojos. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… Onegai, aquí no-

Pero la interrumpes con el mismo movimiento en su entrepierna. Haciéndola gemir más alto. Ves como rápidamente lleva sus manos a su boca, impidiéndote escucharla como deseas. Vuelves a la tarea de quitarle su chamarra y lo logras. Observas detenidamente como ese par de montes suben y bajan mientras una fina capa de sudor cubre su escote y parte de su abdomen. Tu boca desciende hasta su cuello y lo besas, dejándole marcas rojizas que se volverían moradas. Llegas hasta la zona de su oreja y tu traviesa lengua juega con el lóbulo. Suelta un gemido a lado de tu oído mientras aprieta tu playera fuertemente con las sus manos. Eso, te excitó más, así, que dejas que sienta lo que provocó.

-¡Sasuke!

Simulaste una penetración. Sentiste como la humedad traspasaba la ropa y decidiste desabrochar sus pantalones y meter tu mano dentro de sus bragas. Jugaste con su clítoris mientras pasabas los dedos por sus pliegues y observabas encantado como se retorcía por ti. - ¿Qué sientes Hinata? – pusiste más presión sobre la pequeña perla. Ella llevó sus manos y se aferró a tus antebrazos, enterrando las uñas en tu piel. Dejaste de jugar un poco e ingresaste tus dedos corazón y anular dentro.

-Yo ¡Ah!

Seguiste deslizando tus dedos dentro y fuera con facilidad gracias a lo humedad de su cavidad. Miras y escuchas como ella gemía una y otra vez. Llevas tus labios y devoras los suyos. _Tu control,_ lo mandaste a la mierda en ese momento mientras dejabas de estimularla y te desabrochabas tus pantalones. Lo bajas lo suficiente como para sacar tu pene y le bajas por completo la ropa, dejando expuestas ambas piernas. Haces a un lado sus bragas y sin decirle nada la penetras. Provocando que soltara un grito, el cual fue ahogado en tu garganta una vez que la besaste.

Te mueves una y otra vez en ella, disfrutando su estreches y lo mojada que estaba _por ti._ Te separaste de ella y con una mano dejaste al descubierto esos grandes senos que te enloquecen. Besaste, lamiste y mordiste con benevolencia sus pezones, deleitándote con cada jadeo que ella dejaba salir cada vez que los erizabas con la lengua. Sientes como la presión aumento de la nada y caes en cuenta de que ella te había rodeado con las piernas. Así que aumentaste la velocidad, marcando un ritmo _jodidamente delicioso, ¿Cierto Uchiha?_

Tu frente cayó sobre su hombro y sin poder –o más bien no quisiste- evitarlo, dejaste que oyera tus propios jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Sentiste como ella pronto terminaría al igual que tú, y decidiste aumentar la velocidad, pero unas presencias poco cercanas te alertaron.

Empezaste a moverte lento y la besaste suavemente, poco habitual de ti, pero creíste que con eso, no los descubrirían.

-¡Hinata!

Ella abrió los ojos y se separó un poco, completamente espantada. – Shh… ba-baja tus ni-ni-niveles de chakra y trata de no-no hacer mucho ruido…

Le ordenaste con voz temblorosa a causa de la sensación de tu polla siendo apretada. Ella te obedeció y tú continuaste con el beso.

-Kiba, ¿La encontraste? – Escuchaste la voz del Aburame no muy cerca de ustedes pero si lo suficiente como para descubrirlos.

-No, su aroma ya no está. – hubo una pausa y después un suspiro. –Vamos, haber si no se fue a su casa.

Esperaste unos momentos mientras hacían lo mismo y al cabo de unos minutos te separaste de ella. Ves como la Hyuuga entreabrió los ojos mientras sus voces empezaron a subir de volumen. Apoyaste tu peso en las manos y empezaste a embestirla sin piedad, soltando gruñidos de vez en cuando y causando que ella gritara como desesperada. – ¡Maldición, Hinata!

-¡Sasuke! ¡M-más ra-rapido!

Escuchaste su suplica y la complaciste, _oh, por supuesto que sí._ Te clavaste en lo más profundo de ella, disfrutando su estrechez. La punta de tu miembro tocó la parte sensible que ella tenía y ella sin querer soltó un gritó. Te inclinaste lo suficiente y la besaste.

-¡Córrete! – le ordenaste mientras hacías las estocadas más largas y certeras. – ¡Maldición, Córrete!

Ella soltó un gemido alto mientras su cavidad te apretó de sobremanera. La embestiste unas cuantas veces y saliste de ella, vertiendo tu semilla en su vientre. Dejas que tu cuerpo caiga sobre ella. Sujetas su tembloroso cuerpo entre tus brazos y dejas que descanse en tu pecho. Escuchas como su respiración se calma poco a poco al igual que tú. Cierras tus ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abres ves como ella tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Te-te dije que aquí no…

Soltaste un resoplido de burla y torciste tu boca en una sonrisa ladina. – No lo haré otra vez si no quieres. – hiciste una pausa pero continuaste. – Pero debes admitir que _esto, _fue muy bueno…

Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera ante tu respuesta descarada. Suspirarte cansadamente e hiciste ademán para levantarte. – Vístete, te llevaré a casa.

-De-demo, no-no es necesario que tú…

-No te estoy preguntando.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse y acomodarse la ropa. Se encaminaron hasta el departamento de la Hyuuga, pero a la mitad del camino, unas sombras aparecieron frente a ustedes.

-¡Hinata! ¿En donde estuviste?

-Ki-Kiba-kun… - escuchaste como su voz salió completamente nerviosa y la miraste de reojo, dándote cuenta de que estaba ruborizada. – Yo-yo…

-Estaba conmigo Inuzuka.

El chico perro te miró y su expresión se volvió a una completamente enojada. – ¡¿Qué rayos hacías con él?!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. – respondiste por parte de ella con voz calmada. Ves como el castaño ve de ella hacia ti y viceversa. El aire se tensó pero cuando el suspiró y todo cambió.

-Como sea. El equipo 8 tiene una misión… - te miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con desconfianza. – con él como capitán.

Te entregó un pergamino mientras Hinata te observaba incrédula. Lo revisaste. Algo simple como entregar unos pergaminos al Kazakage. Regresaste tu mirar hacia el par que tenías enfrente pero frunces el ceño al ver como el Inuzuka tenía fuertemente sujetada la muñeca de la chica. – Mañana a primera hora en la entrada de la aldea.

Ordenaste y no les diste la oportunidad de que te contestaran. No querías perder el _control_ por algo tan vano como eso. Y en mantener el _control_ es algo en lo que eres experto, pero hoy, definitivamente te importó una mierda si lo perdiste con ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 4.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D paso rapidito para dejar el capi (¡por fin!) llevo prácticamente toda la semana tratando de terminarlo, y sinceramente no me gustó mucho el resultado ;( pero buueeno… espero mejorar en el próximo, eso sí, sí a ustedes les gustó me doy por bien servida xDDD ¡nos leemos en el otro capi!

**Diminishing quarter:** que te puedo decir! Estoy de vacas y aprovecho mi tiempo para hacer algo productivo ;) ¿enserio quieres que te explique cómo? Si me doy mi tiempo, te lo mando por PM ;D ¡nos leemos luego!

**Tsuki Tsuruga: **tu mini-historia me mató de risa! xDD Sasuke es que el que caerá poco a poco, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomará Hinata? Jajajaja! La desvelará, te lo aseguro, pero eso no lo leerás hasta más adelante xD ¡nos leemos luego!

**Amy-chan:** en realidad Sasuke lo escuchó, pero él tratará de que eso cambien you nkow… xD

**Ania-coug:** ¡gracias por tus palabras! ;w; nos leemos luego ;D PD: luego te contesto el PM, lo prometo ;D

**IndieRokkerUndead:** muy generoso xD bueno con ese hombre quien no x) en cuanto a lo de Neji… luego lo sabrás xD

**LaCrazyWriter:** ¿Qué yo qué? ;-; soy una linda señorita que solo desahoga su mentalidad porque sino terminarían en el manicomio XDD ¿novata pervertida? Jajajaja! Tu culpa no la mía xD nos leeremos luego :D

**Lady-darkness-chan:** ¡sí! Que ventana más resistente! xDD espero que te guste el capi :D

**Methy:** espero que tu duda se haya aclarado, sino luego te explico :D

**Pochyy:** ¡gracias por tus palabras! ;D espero que te haya gustado el capi :D

**DarkAmyErza:** bueno, espero que se haya aclarado tu duda con Sasuke en el capi, sino me dices ;D

**Starsolf:** espero que te haya gustado la conti! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan! ;D

**Jesus:** gracias! Espero que te guste el capi :D

**Rociio Uzumaki:** jejejeje te entiendo espero que te guste el capi y también la aparición de naruto aunque aparecerá más adelante :D

**Orenji-chan:** "chica con super imaginación HOT!" reportándose para tu! ;D espero que te guste el capi :D

**Maribelteka:** ¡me alegra que tú hayas entendido lo que he querido expresar en el Fic! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que se aclare un poco la situación de Sasuke :D

**AnnaUchihah:** espero que te guste el capi :D

**Lilipili:** gracias! Y saludos! ;D

**Cherrymarce:** esa es la consecuencia de gustar del SasuHina xDD espero que te guste la conti!

**Bye, bye ;D**


	5. Inocencia

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Inocencia…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inocencia. La cosa que más me describe cuando una persona me ve.

La palabra que me hace ser tan simple, ingenua y muy fácil de engañar.

La forma de ser que tanto odia mi padre y, que de alguna manera _eso_ me hacia sentir…

¿Amable?

¿Cálida?

Aunque según _él_, soy seductora, tanto o más que yo misma lo he orillado a que me quitara _mi inocencia…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**V**es como el capitán de tu equipo entrega el pergamino al pelirrojo Kazekage. Sientes como pequeñas gotas de sudor se escurren por tu cuello y frente; signos por todo el largo trayecto que tu equipo tuvo que recorrer por el caluroso desierto.

Volteas a ver al Uchiha y simplemente miras su perfil estoico e impasible. Pero aunque él no dijera nada, tú sabías que él se encontraba cansado, ya que lo haz visto en ese estado _muchas veces,_ ¿cierto Hyuuga? Cuando ustedes dos se esconden en esos pequeños rincones para follar y tomarse el uno al otro, disfrutando la pasión que entre ustedes desbordaban.

Sientes como el calor sube a tus mejillas al notar como el azabache te miraba de reojo y formaba una minúscula sonrisa ladina. Esa, esa condenada sonrisa te gustaba por alguna razón que desconocías por completo. Ya que tú sabías que eras la única persona que gozaba de verla, nadie más.

-Es un mensaje muy importante de Hokage.

Los escuchaste hablar y luego ves al joven Kazekage levantar la vista del pergamino que se encontraba leyendo.

-¿Regresarán hoy a Konoha? – La grave voz de Gaara resuena en la habitación a causa de su pregunta.

-No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y la verdad estamos agotados, así que buscaremos u-

-Tonterías, pueden quedarse en la mansión del Kazekage, además… - el joven de ojos aguamarina volteó su rostro a tu dirección y ves como el ojinegro lo imita. – Hyuuga Hinata es mi amiga, no creo que sea considerado de mi parte.

Tú le das una sonrisa a Gaara en forma de agradecimiento por su oferta, pero la desapareces al sentir una pesada mirada sobre ti. Miras cuidadosamente de reojo y ves como el moreno Uchiha tiene el ceño fruncido. Tragas grueso y agachas la mirada para observar como tus dedos se vuelven blancos por la presión que empleas en ellos.

-Si Hyuuga está de acuerdo, por mi está bien.

Sasuke pronunció tu apellido entre dientes, incomodándote un poco, y, no entendías por qué se encontraba tan irritado. En ciertos aspectos no lo entendías, comprendías o cosas similares. A pesar de ambos hayan pasado momentos juntos tú misma no lograbas entenderlo del todo.

-¿Qué dices Hinata? ¿Aceptan?

La voz de la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Temari, te sacó de tus pensares. Alzaste la mirada y evitando contacto visual con el Uchiha, asentiste. Escuchaste un sonoro: _¡Yajuu!_ Por parte de Kiba junto a un ladrido de Akamaru. Por parte de Sasuke un gruñido.

-Bien. Temari, Kankuro, enséñeles las habitaciones. No se prohíban nada, siéntanse como en casa.

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke y tú dijeron un: _¡Hai!_ Y desaparecieron por unos pasillos que suponías tú, un pasillo conectado de la torre del Kazekage a la mansión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-B**ien, Hinata, está es tu habitación.

La rubia de la arena de abrió la puerta de una sencilla pero acogedora recamara dentro de la mansión. Tú sonreíste al verla a los ojos y ella te la devolvió. Ella caminó a una puerta junto a la cómoda de ropa y te la abrió, mostrándote el contenido.

-Este es tu propio baño, tiene jabones, perfumes y sales. ¿Deseas preguntar algo?

Asentiste sonrientemente. – ¿Por aquí no hay aguas termales?

-Sí, pero a estas horas están cerradas y las abren como en tres horas. Supongo que es por que les dan mantenimiento. – tu sonrisa desapareció y se formó en un puchero infantil. – ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si dices que vienes por parte del Kazekage y su hermana mayor, te dejarán pasar. Yo eso hago para no estar con personas extrañas.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias! –

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, si vas ahora te espero para que podamos cenar juntas.

Acentiste y le diste un pequeño abrazo mientras ella se despedía de ti. Te diste media vuelta y sin saber como escuchaste un pequeño portazo en la habitación de a lado. Te extrañaste pero no le diste importancia, seguramente alguien había entrado a su recamara para descansar. _¿Verdad Hyuuga?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**ú alegre y sonriente llegaste a las solitarias aguas termales de la ciudad de Suna. Lo que te había dicho Temari era verdad: se encontraban cerradas al público y te habían dejado ingresar al lugar con decir que eras amiga del Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Una pequeña mentira piadosa que no dañaría _a nadie._ Simplemente deseabas descansar un buen rato en deliciosa agua caliente, sentir como penetraban por tus poros y te relajara el cuerpo. Llegaste a los vestidores mixtos que había en el lugar e internamente agradeciste el estar sola. Temías que alguien te viera, aunque, tú sabias que no era así.

Dejaste tu bolso con ropa limpia en un casillero de madera. Tomaste una toalla blanca grande y la dejaste en uno de las bancas que estaban ahí. Suspiraste. Llevaste tus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta y con tus dedos, empezaste a levantar la tela y comenzar a desvestirte. Dejaste que la ropa cayera en el piso y proseguiste a quitarte los pescadores. Deslizándolas por tus torneadas piernas.

Proseguiste con tu sostén y mientras sentías como las finas tiras se deslizaban por tus brazos, sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu columna vertebral. Sentías que alguien te observaba y estuviste tentada activar el Byuakugan, pero recordaste que estabas sola, así que dejaste de imaginarte cosas y asegurándote a ti misma de que alucinabas, _¿tan confiadas estás, Hinata?_

Continuaste quitándote tu ropa interior y cuando al fin lo hiciste, envolviste tu cuerpo curvilíneo con la toalla y comenzaste a caminar hasta las aguas termales. Sientes como el vapor y el olor de agua caliente se colaron por tus fosas nasales y eso te agradó. Sin revisar ni nada –por si se encontraba alguien merodeando-, tomaste cada uno de los bordes superiores de la tela blanca y dejaste que resbalara por tu cuerpo.

Caminaste hasta la orilla y sumergiste la punta de tu dedo del pie en el aguan, sintiendo la temperatura correcta que tanto te gustaba. Te fijaste que dentro del agua, había unos escalones de piedra que a la vez, servían como asientos. Empezaste a sumergirte en el agua con cuidado a no resbalarte.

Una vez que sentaste, exhalaste e inhalaste profundamente una y otra vez mientras cerrabas los ojos y relajabas tu cuerpo. Estuviste así por un rato pero el sonido de que algo que salía del agua, terminó de alarmar tus sentidos. Abriste abruptamente los ojos cuando la mirada oscura, la respiración en tu cuello y que un par de callosas manos tocaban los lados de tus muslos estaban sobre ti.

Ahogaste un grito al ver que un desnudo Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a ti, mojado ya que él estaba en el agua y tu ni enterada. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – llevaste tus manos a su espalda cuando el no respondió y empezó a besar tu escote. Tu cuerpo empezó a temblar y no pudiste evitar que unos cuantos jadeos salieran de tu garganta, provocando que hablaras entrecortadamente. – ¿Ha-hace cuan-cuanto estás a-aquí?

-Hace un rato…

Escuchaste como su voz había salido como un suave y grave ronroneo. Entreabres los ojos y ves como él daba pequeños besos en tus pechos sin tocarte más que las piernas y empezaba a descender. – ¿Q-qué… estás…?

Trataste de preguntar pero al ver como su cabeza desaparecía en el agua y abría tus piernas con fuerza, el aliento se te entrecortó. Arqueaste la espalda, dejando que tu cabeza descendiera en la orilla de las aguas y sin poder evitarlo, llevaste tus manos a la cabeza de él. Enredando sus cabellos con tus finos dedos.

Sentiste como su lengua áspera pasaba por tus pliegues y se enredaba por tu clítoris. Enloqueciéndote, perdiendo toda la noción del tiempo y lugar de donde se encontraban. Sentías como sorbía, chupaba y mordía juguetonamente en tu pequeña perla hinchada, dándote _ese_ dolor tan jodidamente placentero que él sabía que te gustaba, encantaba, amabas.

El Uchiha siguió haciendo lo suyo, jugando con tu sexo mientras jadeabas y gemías sonoramente. Enredaste tus largas piernas en su cuello, diciéndole sin palabras que no parara. Él prosiguió por unos minutos. Tú sentías como un nudo se formaba en tu vientre pero, cuando el moreno ingresó su lengua en tu interior, sentiste como una gran descarga te recorría la espalda y no quisiste evitar apretar las piernas para que no parara y siguiera continuándote placer. Gritaste altamente, sin importante si de alguien te habría escuchado por el lugar.

Bajaste de tu nube al sentir como unas manos grandes palpaban tus pechos y jugaban con tus pezones erizados. Ves como Sasuke sale del agua jadeando pero con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Le sonreíste por igual aunque te sentías agotada por el reciente orgasmo. Él se acercó hacia ti y atrapo tus labios con los suyos. Dándote un beso apasionado.

Sientes como lleva sus manos hacia tu trasero y lo masa levemente. Tú llevaste tus brazos hacia su cuello y entrelazaste tus dedos nuevamente en el cabello húmedo. Después, te sientes ligera y caes en cuenta de que el Uchiha te había cargado de tal forma que enredaste tus piernas en sus caderas y rosaban sus intimidades; provocando que placenteros jadeos salieran de sus bocas.

Ustedes se separaron del beso para tomar aire y simplemente sientes como el azabache empezaba a descender poco a poco. Él deja que sentaras encima y que cada una de tus piernas estuviera a sus costados. – Quiero que me montes…

Te dijo con voz gruesa y rasposa, como si fuera una orden. Tú lo miraste confundida. – Pe-pero no sé co-cómo. – él sonrió ladinamente al escuchar tu confesión y sientes como palpó tus caderas y las conducía hacia abajo.

-Tómalo, hazlo tu misma…

Te pidió y tú con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tomaste su miembro y lo dirigiste a tu entrada. Sentiste como la punta de su pene rosaba tu intimidad y, te sacó un suspiro. Él por su parte, empezó a jugar con tus senos mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en tu cuello. Hiciste que tu cuerpo descendiera poco a poco y cuando al fin había entrado, tus brazos se aferraron a su cuello mientras le clavabas las uñas en la espalda.

El moreno deslizó sus manos nuevamente a tu trasero y tomó tus nalgas, apretándolas y con ellas, se aferró para empezar a darte impulso. Tú con tus rodillas empezaste a impulsarte de arriba a bajo mientras tomabas sus hombros. Con tus ojos entreabiertos, ves como él observa fascinado la forma en que tus senos saltaban al ritmo de las estocadas. Sientes como él empezaba a mover un poco más las caderas para que chocaran con las tuyas mientras empezaba a decir palabras incoherentes. – Más rápido preciosa… más…

Tu obediente, volviste a entrelazar tus brazos en su cuello y empezaste a moverte con más fuerza con ayuda por él. Sentiste como el nudo se formaba nuevamente en tu vientre y sin querer soltaste un sonoro gemido en su oído. De pronto, su mano se dirigió a tu intimidad para jugar con tu clítoris mientras te susurraba. – Córrete Hinata, sabes que me gusta que lo hagas para mi…

Y de un tirón, te corriste, estrujándolo a él y provocaste vertiera su orgasmo en tu interior. Gritaste mientras te convulsionabas ante la sensación y escuchas como él soltó un gruñido mientras mordía con fuerza tu hombro.

La sensación de placer se dispersó poco a poco de sus cuerpos y tú, dejaste que él te abrazara tiernamente –o algo así- mientras tú dejabas que tu cabeza descansara en su hombro izquierdo y mantenías los ojos cerrados.

Diste un suspiro cansadino y entreabriste los ojos. Tu cuerpo se puso rígido al ver como la cortina que cubría la entrada se movía y supiste que el viento no pudo haber sido. Sasuke te tomó del hombro y te obligó a que lo miraras fijamente. – ¿Qué sucede?

Tú negaste y sonreíste tímidamente. Observaste su rostro y supiste que no te había creído ya que estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño. Así que para calmarlo, por primera vez que han estado juntos como "amantes" lo besaste. Supiste que él se había sorprendido ya que al principio no te había correspondido, pero poco a poco empezó a ceder. Te separaste y lo miraste fijamente, observando como sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente. – Tengo que irme, Temari-san me está esperando.

El Uchiha no dijo nada. Te separaste de él y te inclinaste para tomar tu tolla y salir. Sentiste un fuerte pellizco y una nalgada juguetona, provocando que jadearas por sorpresa. Lo miraste con el ceño fruncido y él simplemente te sonrió pícaramente. Ves como hace unos sellos para después, dejarte anonadada por ver como desaparecía en una nube de humo. _Maldito Uchiha, ¿Cierto Hyuuga?_

Recobraste la compostura y recordaste que estabas desnuda, tomaste la toalla, saliste del agua y te encaminaste hasta los vestidores pero, al cruzar la puerta una mirada verde oscuro te dejó paralizada.

-Los vi, Hinata… - te dijo mientras tragabas grueso. – A ti y Uchiha Sasuke juntos.

Sentiste como si un fuerte golpe se te clavaba en el estomago al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Temari. Te haz jodido Hyuuga, tu _inocencia_ te hizo incrédula y te han atrapado en tu propio juego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 5.**

**Notas de Aika:** ¡Hola!

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar el capi a **Dark Amy-chan** ya que ella me pidió que le hiciera una escena en las termas xDD :D estoy feliz por haber traído la actualización hoy! Ya saben; ayer que publiqué la conti de _**"Only One"**_ les dije que esperaba que esta semana traería la conti de éste fic, pero como hoy terminé lo que tenía que hacer super rapidito pues me senté aquí como tres horas y lo terminé a tiempo ;D ¡muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews! No saben lo contenta que me dejan con la buena respuesta y los buenos deseos ahora en el cole I love you so mucho! xDD espero que les haya gustado la conti y que también que les haya gustado el lemon ya que, de verdad, no me dejo muy convensida ya que nunca había hecho algo así como: _"móntame vaquera"_ xDDD tonteras mías. Ignoren esa última parte xDDD

**LaCrazyWriter:** pues como me atreví?! Pues simple dejé que los dos vayan al campo de entrenamiento y se escondieran por los arbustos xDD y yo te lo repito, yo no pervierto mientes, son ustedes que son Eros y les encanta leer cositas de una loca chica xDD jajajajaja! Pues es que ya sabes, estrés, colegio, maestros que tienen trastornos psicológicos que aman desquitarse con los alumnos y demás xDDD ¿te preocupaste? Que dulce de tu parte, pero como veras no podré actualizar tan seguido ya que tendré muchas cosas que hacer una vez que se establezca mi horario ^-^yo no corrompo nada, solo esparzo la perversión LOL … xD me love u too muchote! *abracito virtual*

**Pochyy:** concuerdo contigo, Sasuke es sexy cuando lo describen de esa forma. xDD yo no pervierto, esparzo la perversión por FF, DA y naruto uchiha xDDD a ok, no pensaré que eres una Ero xDD tienes razón, pero el muy tonto no sabe que quiere, pero eso cambiará, lo prometo ;D

**Lady-Darkness-Chan:** jajajajaja! A mi igual, pero confórmate de leer xDD gracias! Espero que te guste! :D

**Ania-Coug:** gracias! Lo hará gracias a Sasuke-sama ;D pues ya ves que no fue gran cosa, simplemente hicieron lo de siempre n/n gracias!

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jajajajaja! Me encanto la parte del Dr. Sasuke xDD y tienes razón. Esta vez ni permiso pidió xDD me alegra que te gustar esa parte :D pues espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado y que haya esa sensación de sentimientos posesivos que mencionaste :D tienes razón, Sasuke puede ser egoísta, pero así lo amamos *¬*

**Diminishing Quarter:** espero que tu estrés se vaya lejos y leí tu conti, me encantó ;D

**Cherrymarce:** jajajaja! Pues ponte nerviosa en que Temari los cachó xDD gracias! Espero que te guste la conti ;)

**Evil-Undead:** gracias! ;D espero que haya gustado el capi ;D gracias! Me alagas que te guste el fic ;w;

**Amy-chan:** jajajaja! Claro, claro, Sasuke es un genio, recuérdalo ;D … xDD super goloza! Sino muestra clara esta conti xD

**Maribelteka:** me alegro de que sea así ;D tus dudas que pusiste sobre él, lo sabrás el próximo, por que créeme que lo tengo planeado ;D

**LilyHime:** gracias! De hecho tiene un tipo de nombre la forma de escritura pero si me acuerdo te digo :D espero que te guste el capi ;D

**Claudia:** gracias! ;D pero no es por mi culpa, yo lo llamaría "liberación de mente caliente" xDDD espero que te guste el capi :D

**DarkAmyErza: **que bueno! :D espero que te guste el capi :D

**Methy:** no te preocupes :D eso me agrada! Al menos sé que te gusta la historia y el lemon!

**LucyTakanashi-909:** ¡Jesus christ! Eres menor de edad? Pues espero que no te causes contusiones mentales por mi culpa D; gracias por leer! :D

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan:** espero que te guste la conti! Me daré un tiempesito y lo haré! Lo prometo ;D

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** espero que te guste la conti y me alaga que te guste el fic ;w; muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! ;w;

**Akaribebe-chan:** jajajaja! Abajo la censura! :D no sé, solo sé que Sasuke se pone caliente, pero sé que te gustará la conti XDD

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_


	6. Abstinencia

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**UN.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Abstinencia…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yo, soy fuerte.

Mi mente es fuerte.

Mi cuerpo es resistente.

Puedo cumplir cualquier reto que se me ponga enfrente.

Yo solo caminaré en mi camino de amargura y soledad.

Haría cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera. Hasta repetirme a mí mismo hasta el cansancio de que la _abstinencia_ es para mí.

Yo no necesito de nadie y, mucho menos a ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**ientes como el aire acaricia tu rostro, provocando que te dormitaras y tranquilizaras, así, como estás recostado en el suave pasto. Cierras y entreabres los ojos una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que los dejas abiertos. Dejando que la luz entraran en tus orbes negras.

Respiraste profundo por la nariz y lo contuviste por unos minutos, hasta que lo sacaste de nueva cuenta y lo hiciste de nuevo repetidas veces. Dejando que ese tranquilo aire entrara a tus pulmones mientras flexionabas una rodilla y apretabas el bulto de tus pantalones. ¿Tranquilo aire? Con un carajo.

Simplemente tratas de calmarte y lo sabes. Estás caliente, duro y completamente frustrado, y, tal vez, lo peor… tienes el organismo completamente intoxicado con el elixir más común que el hombre puede consumir. El alcohol.

Y a estas alturas del día te preguntas; ¿Por qué mierda he bebido? ¿Por qué estoy ebrio? ¿Qué carajo gané con esto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Simplemente lograste marearte y no lograste olvidar. ¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar qué?

Y vuelves a gruñir, pero esta vez, más fuerte. Te sientes enojado. No, más que eso. Furioso y no comprendes porqué. Tal vez sea porque en tus entrenamientos has bajado de condición física. O tal vez sea porque no puedes salir de misión durante un mes y todo porque no aguantaste las malditas ganas de gritarle a la Hokage cuando un aldeano te acusó de engatusar a su hija menor de edad. O tal vez sea porque no has tenido sexo, no has besado a una mujer desde hace tres semanas y porque precisamente has visto como _ella_ se estaba abrazando alrededor del medio día con su primo Hyuuga Neji de una forma no tan fraternal. _¿Estás celoso, Uchiha?_

¡No! Eso nunca, tú eres un Uchiha. Un Uchiha nunca quiere al prójimo, nunca le da importancia a los demás, nunca se enamora. No, tú no. No la necesitas. Aunque tengas que repetirte una y otra vez que no quieres estar con ella. Que no quieres sentir de nuevo el vaivén de sus caderas cada vez que chocaban entre sí. El cómo sus suaves labios besaban apasionadamente los tuyo. El cómo ella gritaba con desespero tu nombre cada vez que estaba al borde del éxtasis. El cómo tu polla se sentía cada vez que entraba y salía. El cómo te apretaba desmesuradamente y provocaba que vertieras tu semen en su interior. Llenándola. Esparciendo tu ADN en su interior.

Mierda. Tu pene dio un respingo. Causando que te diera una pulsación completamente dolorosa. Provocando que saliera un gemido involuntario desde lo más profundo de tu garganta. Y cerraste los ojos. E inevitablemente tu mente divagó tres semanas atrás, en su último encuentro.

Recordaste como ella clavaba sus uñas en tu espalda. Dejándote marcas rojas como si fueran grabas con fuego. Dejando que la pasión los consumiera a ambos. Olvidando de todo. Y, únicamente estás consciente de lo bien que se siente follar con ella. ¿Para que tomar en cuenta lo demás? Sólo eran tu, ella y el sonido del tu sofá rechinando.

Recuerdas como ella te tomó de tu cabellera y la tiraba hacia atrás para poder besarte con desesperación. Escuchabas el sonido de succionador de su intimidad cada vez que tu miembro entraba y salía. Ya no soportaste tu peso y dejaste que tu torso desnudo cayera sobre su espalda, apoyándote con los codos mientras empezabas a jadear sonoramente en su oído e ibas lentamente en su interior cada vez que balanceabas tus caderas; disfrutando una fricción exquisita. Sentiste como su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más, y tú, sentías como esa sensación te recorría cada célula del cuerpo, provocando esa sensación tan _jodidamente buena._

Completamente descontrolado, te levantaste y la tomaste de las caderas para elevarla más y dejar que su cara cayera en la superficie blanda color negro para así poder aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas. Más rápidas. Más profundas. Dejándote con ganas de más, hasta que estuvieras completamente feliz y te mandaran a infierno con una puta sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Sientes como los músculos de Hinata se contraían alrededor de tu verga. Gimió sonoramente cuando llegó al orgasmo y seguidamente escuchaste como gritaba tu nombre con éxtasis. Tú, llevaste tu mano hasta su miembro y dejaste que tu semilla se esparciera en su trasero y espalda mientras cerraba los ojos, fruncías el ceño y apretabas la mandíbula para evitar gritar más de la cuenta.

Entreabres los ojos negros y ves como ella te está mirando fijamente. Con esos ojos de diosa de la luz. Sonríes ladinamente mientras pasas tu miembro entre sus nalgas, deslizándolo lentamente. Y, ella suspiró, y tú, gruñiste mientras proseguías con ese rose. Pero de pronto, sus vocablos te impidieron continuar. Paralizándote en el acto y dejándote con un mal sabor de boca.

-Qui-quiero dejar… de hacerlo… - te dijo entre suspiros y bocadas de aire. – Ya-ya… no podemos.

Tú liberarte su cadera y te sentaste en el sofá. Ella te imitó y sientes como te mira con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaste con voz oscura y después, nada. Tardó en responderte.

-Temari-san nos vio en las termas y… dijo que no diría nada pero… no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

Eso, te enfureció. Activaste tu Sharingan y le ordenaste que se largara. Y lo último que supiste de ella fue que salió con prisa de tu hogar pero nunca quiso que vieras su rostro, como si quisiera ocultarte algo.

Suspiraste cansadamente, haciendo después un silencio incomodo entre tú, el lago y el atardecer. Tú, tu soledad y el lago con las luces rosas y naranjas a causa del sol. Tú y tu soledad… y ante esto último te sentiste hastiado y decidiste ponerte de pie e ir a tu casa para "descansar" o intentarlo. Ya que, desde hace tres semanas que dejaste de tener intimidad con la Hyuuga, no has estado con otra mujer. Y no es porque no hayas querido. De eso nada y estabas seguro.

Simplemente te has dado cuenta de que no deseas a nadie, sólo a ella. Flexionaste las rodillas y trataste de apoyarte con los pies pero sientes como la tierra se movía, la vista se te nubló, la cabeza empezó a darte vueltas. _Joder,_ perfecto Uchiha. Los malditos efectos del alcohol te han afectado. No lógrate olvidar, no lograste que tu tiempo se ocupara en algo más importante que estar en la misma cama que Hinata, no lograste olvidar el hecho de que ella se estaba abrazando con su primo, pero si lograste ponerte _borracho._

Aprietas los puños y la mandíbula. Te levantas como puedes y empiezas arrastrar los hasta salir del lago. Y cuando avanzaste unos tres metros, el sonido del agua chocando con la tierra, seguido por unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ti. Por instinto, trataste de activar el Sharingan pero te encontrabas tan condenadamente débil, que no tenías control de tu cuerpo.

Te maldices internamente por beber. Mandas al diablo a ella y a la persona que osaba acercarse hacia ti. Te sentiste tan jodidamente mal que fin y al cabo, no lograste olvidar absolutamente nada, todo lo contrario, lo recordaste. Te preguntaste que pasaría si tu padre estuviera vivo y te observara en ese estado. Se sentiría ofendido, al igual que tú, ofendido, humillado ¿Y celoso no, Uchiha?

Trataste de aumentar tus propios pasos pero entre tanto mareo, malestar por la nublada mirada que tenías y las arcadas de devolver el estomago, provocaron que cayeras de nueva cuenta al suelo. Raspándote los codos, manos y rodillas. Y, _ mierda._ Entre tanto pensamiento estúpido, te sentiste un idiota enamora al igual que Uzumaki. Eso nunca. Tú eres un genio. El último genio de tu clan. No podías darte esos lujos. Un Uchiha nunca comete errores.

Tu fuerza se desvaneció y te dejaste vencer, cayendo completamente en el pasto y tierra. Pero un visión ¿O tal vez ilusión? Te llamo la atención. Largas piernas blancas, firmes y torneadas, cubiertas por un short corto oscuro. Después, tu mirada sube hasta ver un vientre plano y unos grandes senos cubiertos con una fina blusa de red oscura, el cual permitía ver un sostén negro.

Pero, definitivamente, al ver los ojos color plata y cabello azulino, la reconociste. Era Hyuug Hinata, y al parecer estaba entrenando ya que tenía finas líneas azules de chakra a su alrededor. Te quedaste atentamente el cómo estiraba sus brazos y piernas para tocar cada gota de agua e impedir que se mojara.

Sentiste que tu respiración se volvía pesada y que tu miembro empezaba a doler desmesuradamente, _¿Excitado, Uchiha?_ No lo sabías. No comprendías si era tu cuerpo o los efectos del alcohol. Pero la causa te valió una reverenda mierda. Ella se movía cual diosa del agua. Con esa ropa ajustada que tanto te calentaba.

Dirigiste tu mano derecha hacia tu entrepierna. Desabrochaste el único botón y bajaste el cierre. Y sin pudor alguno, ingresaste tu mano dentro de tu ropa interior y empezaste acariciarte pero sin sacar tu miembro. Soltaste suspiros y pequeños jadeos, causando que tu respiración se vuelva más y más pesada. Moviste tu mano de arriba abajo, apretando de vez en cuando tu polla, satisfaciéndote a ti mismo.

Proseguiste con lo tuyo unos minutos más pero, la presencia de personas dirigiéndose al lugar en el que tú y Hinata se encontraban. Con la rapidez que pudiste, te acomodaste la ropa y trataste de ponerte de pie de nueva cuenta a pesar del dolor que sentías entre las piernas. Avanzaste unos pasos pero en un descuido, tropezaste e inevitablemente, dejaste que un pequeño quejido de dolor se escuchara, llamándole la atención de la chica.

-¿Sasuke?

Tú viraste un poco el rostro pero evitando mostrarte de lleno, ya que no querías que se acercara a ti. ¿O tal vez sí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Te preguntó pero tú escuchaste claramente como ella caminaba sobre el agua y se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia ti.

-No quiero que… te-te acerques…

Tu voz salió extraña pero eso no evitó que ella estuviera al fin frente a ti.

-¿Qué-qué te ocurre…?

-No te importa. Déjame en paz.

Le dijiste cruelmente y cuando tuviste suficiente de auto humillación, avanzaste con porte orgulloso y sereno. Pero la Hyuuga notó que tambaleabas de lado a lado.

-Déjame ayudarte, onegai…

La miraste de reojo y negaste con la cabeza.

-Demo-…

-Te he dicho que no.

Viste que ella empezó a fruncir el ceño y tu enfado iba en aumento.

-¡No seas necio! Déjame ayudarte, no puedes caminar.

Exasperado, te rascaste la cabeza y empezaste avanzar.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!

Sientes como ella se aleja y volteas a mirarla de reojo para observar como recogía su ropa y se colocaba las sandalias ninjas. Colocó todo en una bolsa y se acercó hacia ti.

-Coloca un brazo alrededor de mi cuello…

Te dijo tímidamente y observaste el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tú a regañadientes, le obedeciste y su aroma te dio de lleno una vez que tú te acercaste a su cuerpo.

-¿Es-estás ebrio?

Tú no respondiste y le ordenaste que empezara a caminar, a cualquier lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-A**póyate aquí.

Te pidió y tú te apoyaste en la pared del pasillo de su departamento. Ves como ella sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta. Te tomó del brazo pero tú te negaste, alegando que podías solo. Dejó que cayeras rendido mientras ella iba hacia su habitación para cambiarse la ropa húmeda.

Tú no hiciste nada, pero la excitación aun te invadía y querías saciarla, así que, decidiste crear una "inocente mentira de borracho". Te levantaste y tal cual gato, caminaste sigilosamente hacia ella. Entreabriste la puerta y no la encuentras, más solamente su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía. Y ahí estaba. Ella con una muy sugerente ropa interior.

Tragaste grueso y con la poca conciencia coherente que te quedaba. Caminaste sigilosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la tomaste de la cintura y la besaste rudamente. Asustándola notablemente pero cuando empezaste a morderle los labios juguetonamente, comenzó a responder; enredando sus dedos en tus cabellos azabaches y colocando sus brazos en tu cuello mientras te aferrabas a su cintura y la conducías a la cama.

Mientras avanzaban unos cuantos pasos, tú aprovechaste a que una de tus manos acariciara su espalda y soltaras el sostén negro. Tu otra mano empezó a descender y le apretaste un glúteo, amasándolo y provocando que ella soltara uno que otro gemido. Sus pantorrillas chocaron con un costado de la cama y dejaste que ella se recostara.

Te quitaste la camisa y los pantalones, para quedarte únicamente con los bóxers oscuros. Te acercaste de nueva cuenta hacia ella y la besaste de nuevo mientras tu mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos y jugaba con el pezón. Te colocaste entre sus piernas y rozaste la tela de tus bóxers con sus bragas. Ella gimió y tú gemiste. Sentiste como sus manos se aferraban en tu espalda, rozaste de nueva cuenta sus intimidades.

Se separaron y ella empezó a besar tus hombros tiernamente. Tú descendiste hasta su escote y le diste pequeños besos hasta que lograste atrapar un pezón en tu boca. Sintiendo ese dulce sabor y textura que éste tenía, haciendo que soltara gemidos en gran volumen. Las manos de Hinata empezaron acariciar tu espalda pero cuando empezaste los pequeños choques entre sus intimidades repetitivamente. Se aferró en tus antebrazos mientras su cabeza caía en la superficie de la cama.

Te detuviste un momento, llevaste tu mano derecha hacia abajo y le arrancaste las bragas con fuerza. Proseguiste de nueva cuenta con el vaivén de caderas. Te recargaste sobre los codos y pegaste tu pecho hacia el suyo, sintiendo como la humedad de ella te mojaba la ropa interior y te dejaba más duro que antes. Soltaste un gruñido ante las nuevas sensaciones descubiertas cuando ella enredó sus piernas sobre tus nalgas, acercándote más y más a su intimidad.

Y, no pudiste evitarlo, tus caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente como si de un animal se tratara. Gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones pesadas invadían la habitación de la Hyuuga, _¿Se siente bien, Uchiha?_ Y esta vez sí tuviste una respuesta. _Jodidamente bien. _

Tus caderas continuaron moviéndose contra las de ellas mientras besabas sus labios con ímpetu. Tus brazos se aferraron a su cintura y empezaste a embestirla con más fuerza hasta que tocaste su clítoris con tu miembro, causando que gritara y gimiera a la vez. Tus caderas empezaron a moverse de forma circular sobre su pequeña perla y empezaste a enfocarte en ese lugar, deseando que ella se corriera. Proseguiste hasta que la tela de tu bóxer quedo empapado y ella gritaba tu nombre al borde del éxtasis.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Sus piernas se apretaron contra tu cadera, tu miembro contra su húmeda vagina y gritaste una maldición cerca de su oído. Cuando al fin ella bajó de la nube del clímax, uno de tus brazos se aferró en la cintura estrecha y la otra en su glúteo derecho, y la levantaste aprovechando de que ella aun tenía sus piernas en tus caderas y te colocaste de pie hasta que comenzaste a caminar hacia el baño.

-Sasuke…

Le escuchaste llamarte con voz suave y cansada desde tu cuello, como si fuera un ronroneo. Tu no respondiste ye ella prosiguió.

-No quiero dejar de hacerlo contigo…

Ella levantó su cara y te miró fijamente a los ojos. Y tú, ahí, distinguiste un pequeño brillo en su mirar. Sonreíste ladinamente mientras abrías la puerta del cuarto de baño, ingresabas y la cerrabas de una patada.

La colocaste en el lavabo del baño y abriste el grifo del agua para llenar la bañera. La miraste de reojo y te diste cuenta de que, eras fuerte, un genio, un Uchiha, pero sobre todo, un hombre que no era capaz de soportar la _abstinencia_. No si ella está cerca de ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 6.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D que tal su día/noche? xD este capi se lo quiero dedicar a **ania-coug** (espero que te guste!:D) ya que ella me pidió que le hiciera una escena en el lago y que Sasuke la viera bailando o algo así, pero seré sincera, hay un fic que me encanta: _"Solo contigo"_ y es de una de mis autoras favoritas _Mizu Gina_, bueno, en este fic ella hizo una escena parecida en donde Hinata baila en el agua y Sasuke la ve y lo hacen en el agua. Entonces, no quería que saliera como la copia y me decidí en hacer que se calentara y hacer un "casi lemon" en casa de Hinata xDD Por cierto, algunas lectoras me preguntaron que qué eran ese brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, pues eso lo sabrán más aadelante ;D así que espero que les guste! Muchas, muchas gracias por el constante apoyo que recibo en este fic, por los reviews, favoritos y alerts! :D

**Pochyy:** cuando vi tu review me reí como no tienes idea, pero resulta que como lo leí en el cel, tu review tenía esto: **** **y cuando lo leí por el pc, mi humor aumentó porque vi que FF había censurado la palabra porno xDD bueno es que así me lo pidió ella. ¿Hinata? Maybe… pero si tú fueras ella, te aguantarías? Yo no xDD

**Maribelteka:** jajajaja! Me alagas ^/^ pues ya ves que le pasó a Sasuke, lo pusieron en abstinencia. Eso sí, que una de tus amigas te vea en lo potente es embarazoso XDD jajajaja! Es que si te pones a pensar, ese hombre es jo****** sexy como para ponerte a ti misma en castidad xDD espero que te guste la conti ^-^

**LaCrazyWriter:** O_O … es enserio?! Jajajajaja! Yo no tengo la culpa! xDD jajajaja! Pobres personas, ya me imagino: _"Emiliee, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Que te importa! _LOL jajaja! Pero mi no pervierte, solo me desahogo mentalmente xDD maldito orgullo ¬¬ pues espero que este capi te guste! ;D

**Ania-coug:** espero que te guste el capi ^-^ lo de los ojos de Sasuke lo sabrán después :D jajaja! Si, así lo amamos *-* no tienes que agradecerme :D (PD: no sé si tengo algún mensaje pendiente contigo, avísame! n.n)

**Amy-chan:** de nada Ero-chama! :D me alegra muchísimo que mi perversidad te cumpliera tu petición en realidad ;w; pues ya ves que hizo Hinata, lo hizo sufrir ;-; maybe, kukuku…

**Lady-darkness:** no te desmayes! xDD

**Cherrymarce:** espero que te guste la conti! ;D pues ya ves (o eso espero) lo que pasó ;w;

**Methy:** jajajaja! Eres una Ero! Gracias! ;W; es que no sé, me pasó lo mismo que en un capi de YBTM cuando Hinata sueña que lo hizo con Sasuke y le hizo un oral ;/;

**Magic ann love:** gracias! Jajaja! Rudo? Pues ya ves que sí! Espero que te guste la conti! ;D

**AnnaUchihah:** gracias! En realidad no sabía cómo hacer eso de las termas ;w; muchas gracias! Pues Hinata lo puso en abstinencia… y no se aguantó xDD

**JenSchiffer:** ¡Hola! :D gracias! n.n jajajaja! Es que no sé, se me antojó que estuvieran de exhibidores xDD lo puso en abstinencia ;-; claro que te aviso! Pero te recomiendo que lo pongas en alerts para que te llegue el aviso en tu correo ^-^

**Evil-Undead:** pues algo así, ya ves que le dijo y en dónde se lo dijo xDD (a Sasuke) más que un hentai! :D

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_


	7. Preocupación

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **N**aruto.

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Preocupación…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soy del tipo de personas que se preocupan por los demás.

¿Por qué?

Es mi naturaleza, me gusta saber que los demás están felices.

El saber de qué soy de ayuda a las personas me hace sentir mejor, plena y me gusta.

¿Qué gano con eso?

Sentirme completamente feliz.

¿Y?

Nada.

El saber como la _preocupación_ invade mi mente y más cuando mi tentación está de por medio, hacen que pierda mi sentido común.

Pero fin al cabo, ¿no siempre he sido catalogada como una persona bondadosa?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**aminas alrededor de la aldea tranquilamente, como una ciudadana más que va de compras por sus víveres al pequeño mercado que hay en la aldea. Eres feliz con ese estilo de vida. Tranquila, pacifica, sin tantas complicaciones. Pero a la vez te preguntas: ¿Te gusta esa manera de vivir en realidad?, ¿Sola y sin que nadie esté a tu lado?, porque tú misma has pensado en que ya tienes 21 y que tal vez quieras una familia, pero _¿con quién? …_

Naruto, para nada, has perdido las esperanzas en esa relación. Él está casado con una de tus mejores amigas y pronto tendrán un bebé, punto final. Ya ni pensabas en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, si él se encontraba bien, si estaba sano, si estaba feliz o triste. Nada, todo eso se convirtió en una gran nada.

Avanzaste hasta llegar al puesto de frutas y verduras, y tomaste una gran manzana roja, recordándote a Kiba. ¿Él? Imposible, eran tan cercanos al igual que Shino que sería demasiado raro compartir el resto de sus días juntos. Dejaste la rojiza fruta y cuando ibas a girarte para irte a otro puesto, un gran tomate rojo como la sangre te llamó la atención.

-Sasuke… - murmuraste su nombre, causando que en tus labios se llenaran de un suave hormigueo. Sonreíste levemente pero enseguida te mordiste tu labio inferior. Recordaste como el Uchiha ha estado más _distante_ contigo desde hace una semana, bueno, tal vez con todos.

Uchiha Sasuke gruñía seguidamente, ya no tenía humor para nada, sólo llegaba de alguna sencilla misión y se encerraba en la mansión que era de su familia. Recordaste tu último encuentro con él. Fue más rudo, más despiadado, mucho más insaciable. Recuerdas cuando quería hacerlo una y otra vez, una y otra vez en tu departamento, en tu habitación, en el baño, en la cocina, en tu pequeña sala. No habían dejado ni un solo rincón sin dejar los restos de sus fluidos tanto en paredes como en suelo y muebles.

Una sensación incomoda y escalofriante te recorrió la columna vertebral ante eso último. Inhalaste aire y suspiraste, soltándolo lentamente hasta calmar tus nervios _¿o tus hormonas, no Hinata?_ Meneaste la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarte la cabeza. Levantaste la mirada y te diste cuenta de que tal vez te habías adentrado en tus pensares demasiado tiempo porque la ancianita que atendía el puesto, te miraba raro mientras te extendía una bolsa de papel por si querías cargar mercancía.

Tomaste la bolsa y empezaste llenarla con frutas y verduras al azar. Caminaste hacía la caja registradora y pagaste por los alimentos. Avanzaste para caminar otra vez y ver que había en el resto de la aldea, fijándote en cómo había gatos y perros peleando en los callejones, en cómo habían familias enteras dando un paseo en conjunto.

Sientes como algo choca en tus piernas y apartas las bolsas para poder observar que era. Te fijaste en unas pequeñas piernitas, en cómo estaban sucias y un poco raspadas, en que los pequeños bracitos de un niño de no más de 4 años estaba tirado en la tierra, con los ojos llorosos al ver como su helado se había estropeado.

Te alarmaste, dejaste tus cosas en el suelo mientras te agachabas a su altura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – el niño te volteó a ver pero alejó su mirada de la tuya y la regresó a su helado mientras las lagrimas se escurrían en sus mejillas.

-No-no… yo… corrí… mi he-helado…

Suspiraste y llevaste tus manos hacia su rostro y le limpiaste las lágrimas. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño volteó su mirada hacia ti mientras se escurría los mocos. – Hiroshi…

Sonreíste mientras lo tomabas de la mano y recogías tus cosas. – Bueno Hiroshi, no te preocupes que yo te compraré uno, así que ya no llores onegai. – le dijiste de forma dulce mientras la sonrisa del niño aumentaba y sus lágrimas cesaban.

Los dos caminaron hasta el puesto de helados y cuando estuvieron hasta ahí, dejaste tus compras en la barra del puesto y te agachaste para cargar al pequeño y dejar que escogiera su helado. Miraste como él extendía sus brazos hasta ti y cuando ibas a tomarlo, unas manos bronceadas te ganaron y lo alzaron por ti.

-¡Hina-chan! Cuanto tiempo.

Alzaste la mirada y te topaste con unos ojos azules como el mar. Te erguiste en tu lugar y te medio aclaraste la garganta.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun…

El Uzumaki te sonrió y observó como el pequeño escogía un helado de vainilla. Ves como lo bajaba al suelo mientras tu sonreías al verlo feliz otra vez, pero sin querer te quedaste embelesada al ver como lamía la punta de la bola de vainilla, como se relamía la boca, volvía hacer lo mismo, y tú, te imaginaste haciendo lo mismo, pero _con otra cosa,_ de _él._ Mierda Hyuuga, controla tus hormonas, te has convertido en una pervertida, él te convirtió en un jodida pervertida. Tragaste grueso y trataste de volver a la normalidad. El niño levanta su rostro cubierto con el líquido amarillo alrededor de la boca y te sonríe mientras jala la tela de tu vestido azul. Te agachaste a su altura y te sorprendiste cuando él te dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sonrieras y que Naruto soltara una gran carcajada jocosa.

El pequeño se despidió de ti no sin antes darte una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y se fue corriendo seguramente a su casa. Te levantaste y giraste sobre sí, dándote cuenta de que aún tenías compañía. Él te miró de nuevo pero te diste que en su mirar azul tenía algo más. _Preocupación_.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?

El tomó tus cosas y empezó a caminar para que tú lo siguieras. – Haz visto al Teme… ha estado muy distante, frío y amargado. Bueno, más que de costumbre.

Tu vista se fue hacia el frente y sólo observaste como la tierra se combinaba con el pasto. – No he sabido nada de Sasuke-kun últimamente.

Sientes como él te miraba extrañado. - ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿desde cuándo eres tan propia con él?

Apretaste las manos mientras sentías el hormigueo del nerviosismo recorrerte el cuerpo. – Es… porque he tenido muchas misiones con él. So-somos más cercanos…

_Muy cercanos, _¿cierto Hyuuga?

-Ah… ya veo. – te dijo no muy convencido, lo que provocó que sintieras algo de _preocupación _en tu pecho. Paraste en seco e hiciste que el rubio Uzumaki te entregara tus cosas. – Gomene, Naruto-kun. Pero tengo que ir a ver otra cosa antes de que caiga la noche. – Hiciste una rápida reverencia y te alejaste de él sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**uando llegaste a la entrada de 'cierto' lugar, te aferraste a tus compras, suspiras sonoramente y te decidiste en adentrarte a lo que solía ser la mansión principal Uchiha. Observaste de reojo el lugar y te diste cuenta de que el jardín se encontraba más o menos arreglado –lo más seguro era que había sido Sasuke-, que el lugar se encontraba desolado.

Llegaste hasta la puerta y tocaste con la hebilla que colgaba de esta. Esperaste unos momentos hasta que escuchaste unos pasos. Abriste los ojos con un poco de sorpresa al ver al hombre que tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos ónix, la piel más pálida de lo normal y vestido únicamente con sus pantalones negros.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – te dijo él entre dientes y tú simplemente lo miraste, aunque reconocías que su aspecto te daba un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Pue-puedo pa-pasar…?

-Hmp… - él se alejó un poco de la puerta, retrocedió mientras se daba media vuelta y te dejó entrar a su casa. Observaste como había botellas de alcohol por toda la sala de estar, en el piso, muebles y sofá.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? – preguntaste inconscientemente. Sasuke no dijo nada más se tiró en el sofá de cuero negro.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe…

Dejaste tus bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y caminaste hasta acercarte hasta él, sentándote a tu lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, te haces daño… - pasaste tus dedos por su cabello pero él, apartó tu mano con la suya mientras se quedaba observando perdidamente el suelo.

-Si no quieres verme así, vete, déjame solo.

Sin saber el por qué, sentiste como tu corazón se estrujaba en el pecho al escuchar sus vocablos. – Ya sé. Si-si quieres, podría hacerte algo de comer…

Te levantaste rápidamente y te agachaste un poco para darle un beso en la sien, dándote cuenta de que él ni si había inmutado. Te decidiste a encaminarte a la cocina para prepararle algo rápidamente. Empezaste a tomar comida por cualquier parte, ya sea de su alacena o de tus compras, y cuando estabas en busca de un recipiente, sientes como tu cuerpo se va un poco hacia adelante, el cómo una nariz empezaba a aspirar tu aroma lentamente mientras como una mano grande se aferraba a tu cintura.

Giraste tu rostro hacia el lado derecho y te diste cuenta que era Sasuke quien te abrazaba. -¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué-que su-sucede…?

Él no respondió y siguió oliéndote el cuello. Sientes como los vellos de tu nuca se empiezan a erizar, provocando que un escalofrío te recorriera la columna y sin querer, tu cuerpo se hizo más hacia adelante, provocando que tu trasero chocara con su miembro duro.

Sasuke hizo a un lado tu largo cabello azulino y empezó a repartir besos por tu cuello y parte de tu espalda. Provocando que soltaras uno que otro suspiro. Su recto miembro se empezó a clavar en tu trasero, dejando que sintieras la dureza mientras que él dejaba que escucharas cómo reprimía los gruñidos en tu oído. Haciendo que te excitaras más de la cuenta.

Sientes como se te nubla la mente, la tentación estaba invadiéndote y realmente te importó una mierda si lo que estaban a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no; prueba de ella, era el sonoro gimoteo que acaba de soltar tu garganta al sentir como Sasuke jugaba con tus pezones atreves de la tela de tu vestido.

Sasuke empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido que portabas y una vez que terminó, dejó que te apoyaras en la encimera de la cocina. Te muerdes el labio inferior al sentir como empezaba arremangar tus bragas de encaje, para después, sentir como inevitablemente la electricidad te descontrolaba al sentir un par de callosos dedos en los pliegues de tu intimidad. Gemiste y dejaste que tu cabeza cayera rendida en la superficie plana.

Pronto, sentiste como algo húmedo y duro empezaba a deslizarse por tu intimidad. Jadeaste, gemiste, gritaste al sentir esa placentera sensación. Sientes como un par de callosas manos se deslizaban por tu espalda para bajar hasta tu trasero, el cual él aprovechó amasar mientras tu clítoris era devorado por sus labios, dientes y lengua.

Un nudo grande dolorosamente placentero se formó en tu vientre, señal de que estabas a punto de correrte. Te quedas con esa deliciosa sensación durante un par de minutos hasta que siente como el miembro hinchado y grande entra en un movimiento rápido y fluido. Haciendo que el vaivén de sus caderas sean _jodidamente buenos._ Dándote estocadas largas, certeras y duras.

Escuchas como él gimotea en tu oído, como si tratara de evitar que sus gruñidos salieran pero tú, moviste tu cadera hacia adelante para poder retroceder con fuerza, hizo que al fin soltara un gran gruñido junto a una maldición. – ¡Mierda!, ¡estás muy estrecha, Hinata!

-Sasuke… - le hablaste cuando tu rostro se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Él alzó la mirada y vez como sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados a causa de la pasión en ese momento. El Uchiha se acercó hacia ti y te besó con rudeza mientras te seguía embistiendo duramente. Entreabres la boca y le das acceso a su lengua para que se adentrara a tu cavidad, haciendo que se formara una lucha entre ellas.

Sin interrumpir el beso, el salió de ti, te sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra en uno de tus glúteos. Tú, enredaste tus piernas en sus caderas. Caminó hasta quedar en la sala y él fue el que se sentó y tú, sobre de él. Te separaste, interrumpiendo el apasionado beso que compartieron y lo miraste fijamente. Sasuke te miró pero no habló, más sin embargo, tomó uno de tus grandes senos y se llevó un pezón a la boca, mordiéndolo, jalándolo con los dientes juguetonamente y sorbiéndolo hasta que tu gritaras mientras le sujetabas la cabeza y enredabas tus dedos en su cabello.

Él dio un último sorbo a tu pezón y lo soltó, haciendo que en la sala se escuchara un sonoro sonido de una pequeña explosión. Llevaste tu mano izquierda a su mejilla y lo besaste, mientras que, con la otra mano, estimulaste su miembro para auto penetrarte tú misma, pero el Uchiha, te lo impidió cuando te tomó de las caderas e hizo que te sentaras a espaldas sobre él.

-Apóyate con las rodillas… - te ordenó y tú obedeciste. Sientes la punta de su miembro en tu entrada y después, como él entraba de lleno en ti, haciendo que jadearas ante la sensación recién conocida. – Muévete Hinata… brinca.

Tú tratas de hacer lo que te pidió pero ante la nueva posición que estaban utilizando, se te complicó un poco, pero pocos minutos lo lograste e hiciste que ambos pudieran recibir el placer que tanto necesitaban. Sasuke se aferró en tus caderas y empezó a mover las suyas con más fuerza, más profundas, tocando ese punto que provocaba que tocaras el nirvana.

Cabalgaste con movimientos certeros, acompañada con las estocadas de él. Las manos de él tomaron tus pechos e inició amasándolos, apretándolos y jugando con tus adoloridos pezones. Las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a hacerse más pesadas mientras que en sus pieles las gotas perladas de sudor los cubrían por completo.

-Más rápido Hime… - gruñó en tu oído, causando que una cálida sensación hacia que se llenara tu corazón sin saber el por qué. - ¡Maldición!

Él llevó su mano a tu clítoris y empezó a dar movimientos circulares sobre él, haciendo movimientos rápidos y lentos de vez en cuando. Su mano derecha siguió torturando tu pequeña perla mientras que la otra se aferraba en tu cadera. – ¡Sasuke, para! – el Uchiha no te obedeció y aumentó la velocidad. - ¡Por favor, ya no puedo!, ¡Sasuke!

-¡Córrete Hinata, hazlo por mí! – te pidió en tu oído y de un fuerte tirón en tu clítoris, te corriste violentamente. Él por su parte, dio dos últimas embestidas más y puso fuerza en su cadera y en la tuya, haciendo que su pene se clavara en lo más profundo de ti y se corriera en tu interior profundamente, gruñendo incontrolablemente. – ¡Maldición!

Sentiste que tu cuerpo bajó del climax y dejaste que tu espalda se cayera en su torso. El pasó su mano derecha por tu cintura mientras que la otra hacía que tu rostro se girara y lograra besarte. Sus respiraciones empezaron a relajarse y tú aprovechaste a acariciar sus brazos suavemente con las manos. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sasuke te miró estoicamente y después, suspiró mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera en el respaldo del sofá. – Hoy fue el aniversario de la masacre del clan Uchiha…

Tú te separaste para mirarlo mejor. - ¿Es por eso que has estado tan frustrado toda la semana? – el asintió y tú no supiste qué decirle. – No-no… no sé qué decirte…

Él resopló mientras sonreía de medio lado. – No tienes que hacerlo, con lo que acabamos de hacer fue más que suficiente… - el te miró de reojo. – Lo necesitaba. – y tú te sonrojaste y él, sonrió ladinamente. – A caso… ¿te preocupaste por mi?

Tú, no respondiste. Sasuke no habló más e hizo que te acomodaras en su pecho, haciendo que recostaras tu cabeza cayera entre su cuello y hombro. Tú, sólo te quedaste mirando hacia un punto fijo, sin parpadear, dándote cuente que a causa de tu _preocupación_ por él, dejaste que nuevamente hiciera y deshiciera de tu cuerpo. Y la puta pregunta vuelve a parecer en tu mente, ¿con quién quieres pasar el resto de tus días Hyuuga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 7.**

**Notas de Aika: **

¡Hola mis queridos! :D como prometí, traje la conti este sábado :) espero que les guste y espero que yo pueda actualizar un poco más rápido porque, mañana es la independencia de mi querido México y hoy pues se empieza a celebrar desde la noche, así que mañana estaré un poco ocupada :( por lo que supongo que no podré escribir nada ;( también me gustaría decir que la idea de la parte la cocina lo tomé de **Evil-Undead** del review del capi anterior, y a las personitas que me dijeron más o menos de que les gustaría y shalala, las iré tomando de poco a poco, así como que otra idea podría ser de X lector como que podría ser mía y así ;D espero que les haya gustado el lemon y como pudieron notar, los sentimientos empezaron a salir más a flote :3 bueno, al menos un poco más visibles los de Hinata ;D

**Luna 07:** jajajaja! gracias! ;w; eso es verdad, al menos como que en este capi salieron más a flote los "sentimientos" de Hinata :D muchas gracias!, te diré que se me estaba complicando un poco con la idea de cómo juntarlos (como siempre mi mente es un caos y siempre se me olvidan las cosas xD) tomaré en cuenta tu idea :D pero no prometo que sea en el próximo capi, es que quiero que sea más aleatorio :D muchas gracias y me alegra saber que te gustan mis locas historias XDD

**Magic ann love:** créelo que sí, es que Hinata no quería que los descubrieran otra vez xD me alegra que te gustara el casi lemon! ;w; no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo así que, fue lo que se me ocurrió :D bueno, si tu tuvieras a Sasuke borracho, queriendo su dosis de ti ¿te aguantarías? Yo lo pondría en duda xDDD ¿enserio? O_O Jesus Christ! Bueno, yo siempre he buscado fics con Rating M, porque resulta que para mí, las mejores tramas son las que a veces tienen lemon o son un tanto fuertes, ya que los de R-K+ no me agradaban por que la mayoría de los fics o algunos no sé, tienen OoC y yo lo detesto! ;( pero well… para colores y sabores siempre hay gustos diferente ;D además me alaga que te guste mi fic! ;w;

**Cherrymarce:** ¿pegaste el grito? Jajajaja! que loco xDD es que Sasuke sí estaba borracho, lo que pasó fue que él se aprovechó de su borrachera para seducir a Hinata, y si, tienes razón, ella tampoco aguantó la castidad que se auto impuso xDD muchas gracias! :D me alegra que te encante el fic! ;w; jajaja! Siempre habrá lemon, bueno, aun estoy en duda si poner 'cierta' parte en la que… bueno, luego te cuento XDDD

**Pochyy:** si encuentras a un Sasuke, ¿me buscarías uno a mí también? *-* … xDD crees? Jajajaja! xD obvio! Por eso no me han censurado mi fic XDD

**Ania-coug:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior *-* jajajaja! me alagas ;/; gracias! ;D love u :*

**Methy:** ¿dónde has estado loca? ;-; mi te extraña! La verdad es que tienes razón, Sasuke se aguantó mucho xDD ¡¿Verdad que sí?! Esa mujer es una escritora genial! ;w;

**JenSchiffer:** de nada! ^-^gracias! bueno la idea hot vienen de la mano con los capis ;D bueno, también hay que tomar en cuenta que por la narración que utilizo para el fic, me da la opción de narrar una sola perspectiva de un personaje por capi, así que yo uso un capi para Hina y otro para Sasuke, you know… es para mostrar que no sólo Sasuke goza *¬*… XD PD: ¡¿Verdad que sí?!*.* Es un fic super genial y me encanta como lo describen :D

**Amy-chan:** y Hinata también kukukuku XD pues ya ves que Hinatase preocupa mucho por él últimamente, tanto que está confundida *_* y espero que llegue pronto la parte que tú ya sabes para ponerla celosa! :DDD

**Orenji-chan:** concuerdo contigo! *_* eso lo sabrás mediante vaya avanzando el fic C: cuidate!, espero que te guste el capi! :D

**Evil-Undead:** jajajaja! gracias! :D ¿de verdad?, ¿no te da una contusión por leer los caps tantas veces? xDD espero que te haya gustado la parte de la cocina… me esforcé en verdad *-* - xDD bueno, no eres más hentai que yo, te lo aseguro xDD espero que te guste el capi! :D

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** jajaja! Gracias! ;w; espero que te guste la situación actual con esos dos *-*

**LaCrazyWriter:** Boba! xD jajajaja! volviste a dar empujones?! xDDD igual a mí, ya me he ganado muchos apodos xDD y más con este fic :D enserio? No lo sabía si no te lo hubiera dedicado a tu también :3 eso me alegra *-* jajajaja! realmente estás loca! xDDD pero así te quiero! :*

**Shadow hallow:** y de nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews en este fi y en mis otros fics en progueso! ;W; espero poder actualizar pronto, pero es que el tiempo es lo que casi no tengo ;( muchas gracias por pensar que soy buena escritora ;w; me anima a seguir escribiendo! *-*

**Mary:** jajajaja! perdón por casi matarte por un derrame nasal! ;( ¿Qué que veo? Pues, la verdad, es que tengo una mente muy imperativa, me debrayo mucho y en general pienso en muchas cosas ;/; muchas gracias! *.* espero que te guste el capi y luego me mandas la factura para pagarte el psicólogo xDD espero que eso nunca suceda! Mi imaginación es lo único que tengo ;D

**Vero:** muchas gracias! eso es algo que me alegra saber, ya que pensé que pues a algunos lectores sólo les llamaba la atención de que mi fic tiene mucho lemon y creo que tal vez poco trama ;-; tomaré en cuenta la escena que me describes, pero lo desarrollaré de otra manera (es que ya tenía pensado hacer algo parecido, pero desde la perpectiva de Hinata) yo igual amo el SasuHina! *-* y bueno, también otras parejas ya que si no hubieran sido gracias a ellas, no me hubiera enamorado de ellos! :3 muchas, muchas gracias! ;w;

_**Bye, bye… *-***_


	8. Orgullo

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **N**aruto.

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Orgullo…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siempre camino con la frente en alto, siempre he sabido que soy mejor que los demás.

Y eso, me hace sentir jodidamente feliz.

Lo sé, soy un cabrón y un bastardo, siempre supe eso y siempre lo sabré.

Pero lo que más me jode, es saber que no te he dado permiso de que me ignores.

¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién coño te dio el permiso de dejarme atrás?

Lo sé, soy un cabrón y un bastardo.

Pero el _orgullo_ es algo que siempre tendré y ni siquiera diré que necesitaré algo de ti.

Nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enojo.** Definitivamente estás enojado. ¿Y por qué?, por el simple hecho de estar parado a las 5:45 a.m., esperando a que el idiota de tu mejor amigo saliera lo más rápido posible para ir a la estúpida misión que tenían, aunque claro, tenían que encontrarse con el tercer integrante en la entrada de la aldea: Hyuuga Hinata.

Y ahí estabas tú, apoyado en la barda de su casa, abrazándote a ti mismo mientras tratabas de entrar en el calor que no tenías, deseando no hacer esa estúpida misión, pero sobre todo, tú sabías el por qué de no querer hacer _esta_ misión,_ ¿no Uchiha?_ Frunces el ceño y aprietas la mandíbula, haciendo que tus dientes rechinasen de tan sólo hacer que tu cerebro pensara en la causa de tu molestia.

Y _joder,_ no era sólo eso, el hecho de pensar de que _ella_ tendrá la oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana con _él_ –aunque sea en una sencilla misión-, provocaba que tu mal humor aumentara y que algo extraño se albergara en tu pecho. Gruñiste por lo bajó. Ya estabas levantado, ya habías destrozado tu escandaloso despertado al haber interrumpido un sueño _bastante interesante. _Suspiraste y bajaste tu mirada.

-¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!

Escuchaste al Uzumaki gritarle a su mujer. Levantaste la mirada levemente y tus cejas se alzaron un poco ante la sorpresa de ver como tu ex compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura, vestía una sencilla bata de dormir, pero eso no fue lo que ten llamó la atención, claro que no… lo que más te llamó la atención es que, por primera vez que estuviste enterado de que el matrimonio Uzumaki iba a tener un bebé, habías visto la pequeña pancita de 4 meses de embarazo de la pelirrosa.

Y una visión cruzó por tu cabeza al imaginarte a 'cierta' persona con una pequeña barriguita del mismo tiempo de gestación que la pelirrosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras acariciaba su estomago con ternura y te observaba sonriente. Tragaste grueso con sólo imaginártelo, ya que, según tú, no estabas listo para algo así. Nunca.

-Cuídate sí…

La escuchaste decir, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Ves como ellos se dan un pequeño beso de despedida, incomodándote sin querer, y carraspeas la voz para hacerte notar para ese par de tortolos.

-Muévete, Dobe… - ordenaste con voz ronca y el Uzumaki te volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya voy, no seas amargado Teme. – El rubio dejó a su mujer en la puerta de su hogar e inició a caminar hasta tu dirección. Tú sin esperarlo, te adelantaste primero para que él te siguiera.

Mientras caminaban, sentías como su mirada azulina se encontraba sobre de ti, como si te estudiara. Tú frunciste el ceño y apretaste la mandíbula, para después, mirarlo de reojo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

Naruto por su parte, puso una expresión pensativa mientras entrecerraba los ojos. - ¿Por qué estás molesto?, lo noté cuando me viste con Sakura-chan…

Vaya. Algo nuevo descubierto, el Uzumaki no están idiota como pensabas Uchiha. Tu ceño se frunció más. - ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, usuratonkachi?, fuiste tú el que me dijo que llegara temprano.

Él empezó a reír nerviosamente. – Es que… - ves como sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosas. – Pues verás, últimamente Sakura-chan está algo… - y tú alzaste una ceja, esperando a que prosiguiera. – Cariñosa. – Naruto empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. - ¡Ya sabes-dattebayo, el embarazo las hace más traviesas!

Al escucharlo, un escalofrío te recorrió la columna. - ¡No me cuentes tus porquerías, idiota! – le gritaste mientras acelerabas tu paso, pero de pronto, sientes como él se detenía, haciendo que tu lo miraras, parado como tarado mientras tenía sus brazos por sus caderas y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-¡Es que Teme!, tú no tienes a alguien a tu lado para saber lo que te digo. ¿O me equivoco?

¿Y lo hacía, Uchiha? Tú rodaste los ojos mientras iniciabas a caminar. – Sólo cállate y vamos que Hyuuga debe estar esperándonos…

-¡Ah!, ayer me encontré con ella y estaba sola con una niño… - y con eso, te detuviste abruptamente más no te volteaste. Tu mirada formó una mueca confusa y él prosiguió. – Le pregunté si te había visto y cuando iba acompañarla a su casa, me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… y se fue. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Lo miraste de reojo. - ¿Por qué debería? – ves como el rubio forma una mueca mientras caminaba primero.

-Qué raro… ella me dijo que ya eran más cercanos, así que supuse que-…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?!

No pudiste evitar preguntar al escuchar esos vocablos. El simple hecho de que ella dijera que se ha estado acostando contigo te alarmó.

-¡Nada hombre!, sólo me la encontré y cuando pregunté por ti fue lo que me respondió.

Sientes como algo en tu interior se calmó con su respuesta. No dijiste nada más y retomaste tu camino hacia la entrada de Konoha. Después de unos minutos sientes como él se te queda mirando fijamente. - ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntaste sin voltearte.

-Nada… sólo creí ver algo morado en tu cuello… - y cuando Naruto terminó de decir esto, hace una expresión escandalosa, provocando que voltearas a verlo y darte cuenta que te apuntaba, como si te estuviera culpando, ¿sorprendido Uchiha?

-Buenos días… - afortunadamente, cuando el rubio iba a proseguir con el tema, escucharon como una suave voz los interrumpía. Ves como el Uzumaki recobra la compostura mientras forma una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan! – tu cabeza se gira hacia la dirección de esos dos y sin que ella dijera nada, la notas nerviosa, incluso, incomoda. _Mierda._ – ¡¿Estás lista para la misión?! – frunces el ceño cuando escuchas como el rubio le pregunta, pero no es eso, _por supuesto que no._ Lo que provocó que fruncieras el ceño es la cercanía de él hacia ella.

La Hyuuga por su parte, sólo ves como asiente mientras evitaba tu mirada. ¿Pero qué mierda ocurre ahí?, si dije que antes tu ceño estaba fruncido, ahora está más arrugado. Ves como ella se da la media vuelta y abre la boca para hablar. - ¿Podemos irnos? – y ella es la que empieza a caminar primero, dejándolos confundidos por esa actitud tan distante.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hinata-chan? – escuchas como ella susurra un: "no". Tu entrecierras los ojos y miras hacia el frete, pensando que si ella no deseaba hablarte por alguna razón de mierda, estaba bien por ti, aguantaste tres semanas sin ella, podrías aguantar un par de días, ¿_cierto Uchiha?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú** estás jadeante por el esfuerzo. Haber llebado unos jodidos artefactos hasta el país del Té, se había sido sencillo, más sin embargo, cuando estaban de regreso hacia Konoha, había complicado un poco para el equipo de ustedes a causa de que unos jodidos ninjas ladrones querían quitarles sus pocas pertenencias. Mueves tu katana hacia el aire, rozando el pecho de contrincante y cuando ésta salió con fuerza por su hombro izquierdo, una salpicadera de rojo carmesí te bañó.

-¡Hakke Kûshô!

Escuchaste como gritaba la Hyuuga; la miraste de reojo y sólo lograste ver como ella daba una vuelta completa mientras mantenía su palma derecha al frente de sí y mandaba una gran onda de chakra hacia su oponente. El grito de dolor rodeó el ambiente mientras tú lo ignorabas y te cerciorabas con la vista para ver si la peliazul se encontraba bien. Ves como ella te devuelve la mirada y medio movía la boca, pero antes de que ella dejara soltar algún vocablo, el gritó de un "Rassengan" se escuchó a tu espalda, provocando que tu miraras y como una especie de cámara lenta, vieras como tu mejor amigo atacaba uno de los enemigos que iba hacerte daño a ti.

-¿Están bien? – el rubio les pregunta con voz agitada, seguramente por el esfuerzo recién empleado. Tú levantas la mirada hacia el cielo y caes en cuenta de que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer. Suspiras y los miras fijamente.

-Hay que buscar un lugar en donde dormir. Vamos. – ordenaste con voz segura y ves como tus compañeros iniciaban a caminar hacia la dirección del pueblo más cercano. Tú buscas la mirada color perla nuevamente de ella y cuando lo logras, extiendes tu mano, diciéndole sin palabras que te entregara su equipaje para ayudarla con él. Tus ojos se abren levemente al ver como ella niega con la cabeza y te deja atrás.

Aprietas la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que tus dientes rechinasen. Recuerdas que desde el día anterior en que lo hicieron en la sala de tu casa, ella se ha estado comportando extraño. Cuando terminaron de follar salvajemente, ella empezó a actuar más distante, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en casa y sin decir nada más, sin dar una despedida "decente", tomó sus pertenencias y salió de tu casa lo más rápido que pudo; dejándote completamente solo.

Estúpida Hyuuga, si ella te ignora, tú también puedes hacerlo. Tú eres un genio y sabías a la perfección que ella sería la primera en rogar en regresar a tus brazos y tú, no se lo negarías, _oh, claro que no._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Cuántas** habitaciones desea señor? – te pregunta completamente embelesada la estúpida recepcionista del hotel al que llegaron. Revisaste el dinero que tenías en la mano y levantaste la mirada para observarla con indiferencia.

-Quiero dos habitaciones.

La mujer de cabello castaño te entrega dos llaves con los números 12 y 23 y tú, se las arrebatas para después, darte media vuelta, ignorando el suspiro de encanto hacia tu persona. Caminas hasta llegar al salón de la recepción del lugar, en donde tus compañeros se encontraban sentados esperando tu regreso.

Te acercas a Naruto y lo miras con entre indiferencia y aburrimiento. – El Dobe y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación. – y extiendes tu brazo con las llaves de la habitación 12 en la mano hacia Hinata pero, sin verla. – y tu Hyuuga, dormirás sola.

Escuchas un leve: "buenas noches", seguido de sus pasos desapareciendo hacia el pasillo de las escaleras. Te agachas para recoger tus cosas y empiezas a caminar hacia la misma dirección que ella y solo escuchas un: "¡Espera, Teme!" por parte del Uzumaki cuando estabas por el pasillo.

Sientes un fuerte tirón en tu hombro, haciendo que dejaras caer tus cosas y te giraras con fuerza mientras el rubio te tomaba de tus muñecas para sostenerte fuertemente en la pared. - ¡¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Hinataa?! – entrecierras los ojos al escucharlo, zafas tus muñecas de su agarre y lo empujas para que se aleje de ti.

-¡No se dé que mierda me hablas!, yo no le he hecho nada.

El rubio te mira con enojo mientras te señalaba con un dedo índice. - ¡Serás cabrón!, sé que algo le has hecho porque se comporta de una manera muy distante.

Y tú sonríes de lado. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo le he hecho algo y no al revés?

-¡Porque ella es tímida, callada y rara, pero jamás ignora a las personas!, desde que te miró en la entrada de Konoha se empezó a comportar distante con nosotros.

Suspiras cansadamente. Te agachas para tomar de nueva cuenta tus pertenencias y te diste la media vuelta sin avanzar. – Y por qué no se te ocurre pensar que tal vez se siente incómoda estando a tu lado. – dices con arrogancia y caminas en busca de tu habitación mientras lo dejas parado en medio del pasillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Después** de una hora, cuando habían dejado Naruto y tú su pequeña riña atrás, ambos habían bajado a cenar –sin Hinata obviamente- y habían regresado a su habitación para descansar después de un día sumamente agitado.

Tú secas tu cabello con la toalla del hotel mientras disimuladamente observas como el rubio se recostaba en su cama de la habitación. Cierras los ojos, pero no puedes evitar escuchar como él suspira pesadamente para después, levantarse levemente, apoyándose con uno de sus codos.

-¿Tú crees que tal vez sea la causa de la molestia de Hinata-chan?

Abres los ojos y lo miras con intensidad mientras caminas hacia tu equipaje para buscar tu ropa. – Sí. ¿Por qué otra razón sería?

Y el Uzumaki vuelve a suspirar mientras se recuesta nuevamente, llevando sus brazos bajo su cabeza. – Pero es que ahí ya no es mi culpa, ella y yo dejamos las cosas claras desde me enteré que iba a ser padre… - te dice mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Tu volteas tu cara hacia tus pertenencias con tranquilidad, pero ese sentimiento desaparece cuando el suelta una exclamación escandalosa. - ¡¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?! Yo nunca te conté sobre ella y me dices en la mañana que ella y tú no son nada…

Miras de reojo como él tiene los ojos entrecerrados y tú, te encojes de hombros mientras te colocabas tu bóxer. – Las malas lenguas hablan…

¿Y será cierto Uchiha?, por supuesto que no. Aun recuerdas ese segundo encuentro tan… _interesante,_ en el cual la tomabas con tanta posesión, el día en que ella había aceptado ser tu amante.

-Bueno, como no puedo hacer algo por ella, me iré a dormir… - lo escuchaste decir y la palabra: "idiota" cruzó por tu mente. Te colocaste un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de algodón sencilla y, te metiste en la cama, para tratar de dormir y despejar tu cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rodabas,** rodabas y rodabas en tu cama. Joder, Naruto con sus ronquidos no te dejaba dormir como Dios manda. Gruñes sonoramente y lo volteas a ver, frunces el ceño al darte cuenta que ni eso lo despertó. Haces tus sabanas a un lado con furia y rapidez, te pones de pie y te encaminas hacia la puerta de tu habitación para salir y dejar que el rubio ronque solo.

Cuando abres la puerta, sientes como el frío de la brisa nocturna te cala los huesos del cuerpo, te abrazas a ti mismo mientras cierras la puerta atrás de ti. Y te quedas pensando, ¿y ahora?, buena idea Uchiha, no tienes donde dormir.

Bueno, en realidad, sí. Pero es algo que no vas a admitir, ¿por qué?, porque te has negado en pedirle algo a e_lla,_ porque es algo que tú mismo decidiste, porque es algo que tú mismo vas a arreglar, porque… porque… porque se te da la gana. _Joder._

¡Al diablo!, al diablo con ella, contigo, con Naruto, con todo el mundo. Te quedarás ahí, sentado frente a la puerta de tu habitación, abrazándote patéticamente a ti mismo mientras deseas internamente tocar su puerta, dormir a su lado, recibir el calor de su cálido cuerpo, y tal vez, _jugar un rato._

¡No!, tienes orgullo, tienes dignidad. Si ella quería jugar al estúpido juego de: "Yo te ignoro, tú me ignoras" está bien por ti. Espera, ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que quiso jugar ese juego solo?, patético Uchiha, _¿No que eras un genio?_ Por ahora, la necesitas, y lo sabes. Y tú mismo pensaste, o tienes dos opciones, quedarte como un idiota sentado frente la puerta de tu habitación de hotel, o ir a su recamara, pedirle que te deje 'pasar' la noche con ella, recibir su calor y tal vez un poco de diversión.

Y admitiste que la segunda opción sonó _tentadora._ Gruñes, aprietas los puños, gruñes, aprietas los dientes y vuelves a gruñir. ¿Acaso es eso humo lo que sale de tu cabeza? Te levantaste e iniciaste a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel del edificio.

Espantaste con tu mirada a las pocas personas del lugar. Ahuyentándolas con tu aura oscura. Y cuando divisaste la habitación 12, te detuviste en seco y levantaste tu mano hacia la puerta para tocarla con los nudillos. No obtuviste respuesta, pero pronto los seguros de ésta empezaron a sonar, signo de que ella estaba ahí adentro. Ves como ella entre abre la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos. Pero cuando deja de hacerlo y su vista se despejó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos blancos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¿Qu-qué haces a-aquí?

Tú sólo la miras de arriba para abajo y viceversa, observando como ese fino camisón de seda blanca lucía a la perfección en su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella empezó a removerse nerviosa y tú, entrecerraste los ojos cuando te diste cuenta que quería evitarte a toda costa.

-¿Pa-para qué?, es algo tarde… así que… cre-creó que me iré a dormir… – te dijo tímidamente mientras llevaba su mano detrás de la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla. Tú te das cuenta y colocas tu brazo para impedírselo mientras la mirabas con intensidad, obligándola a que tragara grueso.

-No tengo donde dormir. ¿Podría dormir aquí esta noche? – ¿y no te faltó un "por favor" en esa oración, Uchiha? Ves como ella se removía incomoda mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Observas como ella suspiraba resignada mientras se hacía a un lado, dándote paso.

Tú ingresas al lugar y repasas la mirada sobre éste, dándote cuenta que ella contaba con _una _sola cama, y no como tú en tu habitación con Uzumaki. Sientes como tus ojos se nublan y que tu miembro da un respingo cuando 'unas' imágenes muy _sugerentes_ pasaban por tu cabeza.

Escuchas como ella se aclara su garganta detrás de ti, obligándote a dejar tus pensamientos descarados a un lado y tus cejas se arrugaron levemente cuando viste que ella tenía una sabana individual en sus manos.

-Te-te a-agradecería que durmieras en el sofá de aquí… onegai.

Te pidió y tú la miraste con enojo. Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzaste a caminar lentamente hacia ella, como si fueras un león en busca de su presa. - ¿Por qué me estás evitando?, contesta. – ordenaste y miraste como ella dejaba caer el pedazo de tela y empezaba a retroceder. - ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?, ¿te he faltado al respeto?

Ella empezó a negar e iba a contestar, pero sus rodillas chocaron con la orilla del mueble, provocando que ella cayera sobre éste y que su camisón se levantara hasta mostrar un poco más de la mitad de sus muslos cuando abrió sus piernas levemente. – No-no. Es… - te dijo pero volteó su rostro mientras sus mejillas agarraban color. – No puedo decírtelo.

Y tú, Uchiha Sasuke, te colocaste entre sus piernas semi abiertas y bajaste tu torso hasta que tu rostro estuvo cerca del suyo. - ¿Ah, sí?, bueno… - dijiste mientras llevabas tus manos tras su cintura y la levantabas, obligándola a que enrollara sus piernas en tus caderas. –…creo que te he conocido lo suficiente como para que no haya secretos entre nosotros, ¿no Hyuuga?

Ella chilló cuando la levantaste del sofá. Sientes como coloca sus manos sobre tus hombros y se obligaba mirarte. - ¡Sasuke-kun, bájame!

-¿Por qué? – preguntaste con un tono de 'inocencia' mientras hacías que se encaminaran hasta la cama.

-¡Po-por favor, ah…!

La oyes gritar un chillido la recostaste en la suave superficie. – Ahora, no quiero. Papá quiere jugar.

Y ves como su rostro se torna rojo de vergüenza y de enojo, divirtiéndote repentinamente. Intentas acariciar su antebrazo derecho pero ella te lo impidió. - ¡Eso es lo que me molesta de ti!

Tus cejas se alzaron levemente mientras en tu mirada, se tornaba un brillo juguetón. Ignoraste las palabras que ella había gritado e inevitablemente, descendiste para besar y jugar con su cuello. - ¿Qué te molesta de mi…?

Escuchas como ella suspiraba de vez en vez cuando mordías su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Sientes como sus manos se aferran a tus hombros mientras trataba de empujarte. Levantas un poco tu mirada y ves como ella tenía el rostro sonrojado e internamente sonríes con soberbia. – Qu-qué tu-tú sólo buscas com-complacerte a ti mismo… ¡Ah! – y escuchas como gimió cuando clavaste tus dientes en su escote.

-¿En serio? – preguntaste con calma mientras empezabas a descender y acariciabas sus piernas. Escuchas como susurra un leve: "s-sí" y eso, provocó que tu levantaras la mirada mientras tu mano derecha bajaba hasta su intimidad. Escuchas como suspira con anticipación y tú, sonríes de medio lado cuando desvías tu mano hacia el interior de sus muslos. - ¿Entonces, quieres que te mime…? – Su rostro se tornó rojo cual tomate ante tu pregunta, tu desciendes hasta su oído y le susurras lentamente. – Contesta, Hyuuga… - y tu mano empezó a ascender por sus muslos hasta que rosaste peligrosamente su intimidad.

-¡Ah…, Sasuke…!

La escuchas jadear tu nombre mientras se aferraba con fuerza a tus brazos. Tú inicias un camino de besos hasta que nuevamente tus labios llegaron a su escote y llevaste tu mano libre hasta las tiras del camisón y empezarte a tirar de ellas, provocando que uno de sus senos quedara en descubierto. Llevaste tu boca hasta su pecho y soltaste tu aliento sobre el pezón, haciendo que se levantara poco a poco orgulloso para ti.

-Sasuke-kun…, onegai, detent-…

Pero tú interrumpes su suplica llevándote el pequeño botón rosado de lleno a los labios, escuchas como entre jadeaba y gemía a la vez. Haces que la mano que acariciaba sus muslos suba por sus piernas, para que el camisón subiera y pudieras ver el inicio de sus bragas. Tu mano libre baja hasta la orilla del camisón de seda y tú, a regaña dientes, te separaste de ella y del valle de sus senos para quitarle la estorbosa prenda. Y, antes de que ella hiciera replica alguna, bajaste hasta su plano vientre e iniciaste a repartir besos por ahí mientras mantenías la mirada fija en el rostro de la Hyuuga.

Observas como ella, entre su muy nublada mente, baja la mirada y te mira fijamente al igual que tú. Sonríes y antes de que llegaras a su intimidad, vuelves a subir tu rostro hasta el suyo, haciendo que las puntas de sus narices rosasen. - ¿Te gusta que te mime, Hyuuga…? – preguntaste mientras ingresabas tu mano al interior de sus bragas y dejabas que las puntas de tus dedos jugaran con su clítoris. Ella, gime en voz alta y en su intento vano de alejarte de su cuerpo, mueve su pierna y accidentalmente choca su rodilla con tu erección, sacándote un gemido ronco.

-¡Sasuke, onegai…!

Y tú sonríes divertido mientras bajabas tus labios a los suyos pero sin hacer movimiento alguno. - ¿Onegai, qué?

Miras sus ojos y ves que ella te miraba a ti, con suplica. – Sasuke…

Muevas tus labios hacia su oreja e inicias a jugar con el pabellón sensible de ésta mientras volvías a susurrarle. – Dilo, quiero oírte pedir… - y aumentas el movimiento circular que hacían tus dedos sobre su pequeña perla.

Ves como ella muerde su labio inferior mientras clavaba sus uñas en tu espalda. - ¡Sasuke!, ha-hazlo…

Y nada fue más efectivo para ti que esas palabras. Te separaste un poco de ella y sólo bajaste tus pantalones lo suficiente como para que tu miembro erecto saliera y le arrancaste las estorbosas bragas. Le abriste considerablemente las piernas y te adentraste a ella con cuidado, sacándoles suspiros a ambos ante la humedad que ella tenía. Ella muerde su labio inferior un poco más para evitar que gemidos se escaparan de tu garganta, y tú, apretaste los dientes cuando entraste de lleno en ella. _¿Se siente bien, Uchiha?_

Y mierda, tuviste que juntar todo tu autocontrol para evitar embestirla con fuerza, así como tú lo deseabas. Comenzaste con unas estocadas lentas, placenteras para ambos mientras tratabas de mirarla a los ojos a pesar que tu vista se encontraba semi nublada. Fuiste más profundo y en el delicado rostro de ella, se formó una mueca, aun que no supiste si era de dolor o de placer. – Shh… tranquila… ¡Ah! – le susurraste levemente para calmarla, pero tenías que admitir que ni tú mismo podías hacerlo. La estreches de ella, la forma en que ella encajaba a la perfección con tu miembro, era simplemente _deliciosa._

Sientes como ella desciende sus propias manos de tu espalda a tu trasero, lo cual te sorprendió levemente. Suspiras al sentir como te apretabas tus globos y cuando llevas tu mirada hacia la tuya, te das cuenta de que ella te mira con ¿suplica? Sientes como tu ego sube a grandes escalas y, así que, colocas una de tus manos sobre su trasero y espalda y la obligas a que rodaran en la cama, dejando que ella quedara sobre ti.

Le aprietas suavemente el trasero, provocando que ella gimiera mientras observabas como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de lo que hacían. Empiezas a mover tus caderas de arriba a abajo mientras le ordenabas suavemente un: "muévete…". Ella te obedece, llevando las palmas de tus manos para apoyarse en tu duro estomago mientras que tú la ayudabas sosteniéndola firmemente por las caderas. Continuaron unos minutos así, soltando gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos por tu parte mientras disfrutaban de ese vaivén _jodidamente _placentero. Sientes como las uñas de ella se empezaban a calvar en tu abdomen, dándote una pequeña señal de que estaba por correrse, así que tú, como todo un genio, te obligas a salir de ella y la cargas hasta hacer que ella se sentara sobre tu rostro.

-¡Sasuke, no! – y tú la ignoras, llevaste tu boca hacia su intimidad y empezaste a jugar con su sexo mientras sostenías con una mano sus caderas para impedir que se levantara y tu mano libre la llevabas a tu hinchado miembro y te auto complacías a ti mismo. Sientes como ella lleva sus manos a tu cabello y enredaba sus delgados dedos en tus hebras. Elevas tu mirar y ves como ella trataba de sobre manera evitar gemir alto y llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el largo de su cabello te provocaba un poco de cosquillas en tu estomago. - ¡Sasuke-kun…! – le escuchas decir mientras apretaba su agarre en tu cabello. Tú sorbes más fuerte su clítoris, provocando que ella elevara la voz mientras inconscientemente movía sus caderas.

-¡Sasuke! – y la oyes gritas mientras sientes como tu cara se llena de roció y tú llegabas a tu propio orgasmo. Sonríes abiertamente mientras cierras los ojos y sientes como ella caía hacia adelante, agotada por tu _pequeña travesura._ Sientes tu respiración agitada y tú tratas de calmarla poco a poco. Abres los ojos y ves como ella te miraba fijamente mientras tenía un pequeña sonrisa es sus labios, _¿orgulloso Uchiha?_

Te apoyas con tu codo derecho y estiras tu mano hasta sujetarle una de sus formadas piernas para jalarla hacia ti y que su rostro quedara frente al tuyo. - ¿Mejor, Hyuuga? – preguntantes divertido, provocando que ella asintiera mientras en su cara se formaba la expresión de una pequeña niña al haber hecho una _inocente travesura_. Ella lleva sus manos a tus mejillas y dejas que las acaricie con ternura para después, acercar sus labios y besar los tuyos levemente. Mientras se besaban, sientes que su pequeño juego les pasaba la factura y ambos dejaron que el sueño los venciera. Fin al cabo, al día siguiente podría tornarse más _interesante._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sientes** como los rayos del jodido sol te interrumpían de tu sueño reparador. _Joder,_ gruñiste sonoramente mientras llevabas tus puños a tus ojos para frotarte los ojos levemente pero sientes algo ligeramente pesado sobre tu pecho, provocando que abrieras de lleno tus ojos y observaras una pequeña cabeza azulada sobre ti. Sonríes ampliamente cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron tus memorias e inevitablemente, acariciaste suavemente los cabellos de Hinata.

Ves como ella poco a poco se removía sobre ti, el cómo sus ojos empezaban a castañear, abanicando sus largas pestañas mientras hacía pequeños sonidos al igual que un ronroneo. Cuando ella abre sus perlados ojos, ves como se alarma por un segundo y al otro, ves como se tranquiliza. Ella levanta su mirar hacia ti, sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosado y ves como te sonríe tímidamente. Tú se la devuelves mientras te apoyabas con los codos y ella se acercaba a ti para besarte, pero justamente cuando sus labios iban a chocarse, los incesantes ruidos provenientes de la puerta de la habitación se los impedía.

-¡Hinata-chan, abre!

Ves como ella empezaba a removerse sobre ti nerviosamente, no buscando que hacer o contestar primero. – Vístete rápido. – ordenaste mientras la hacías a un lado y comenzabas a buscar tu propia ropa. Te colocas tus bóxers y tu pantalón de pijama mientras buscabas frenéticamente con la mirada tu playera.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-¡Ya voy! – la oyes gritar mientras trataba de abrocharse el sostén de encajes. Encuentras tu camisa de algodón cerca del borde de la cama, te lo colocas rápidamente mientras te acercas a ella para abrocharle los pantalones y ella, torpemente, se colocaba la camisa de red. Buscas su gran chamarra de color lila mientras sientes como ella se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Toma. – le dices con urgencia mientras le extendías su prenda. Ella la toma y ves como se la coloca pero si abrochar.

-¡Hinata-chan…! – ambos escuchan a Naruto gritar mientras arrastraba él: "chan". Te escondes tras la puerta mientras ves como ella abría la puerta, seguido por una exclamación del rubio cuando ésta estaba abierta. - ¡Ah, como tardas!, ¿has visto al Teme?, se supone que durmió en la habitación y cuando desperté, ya no estaba.

Ella empezó a balbucear, tú por tú parte, rodaste los ojos mientras la escuchabas hablar. – Él-él durmió en el sofá per-…

-¡Ah, entonces no hay problema, tiene visitas!

Y ante la palabra "visitas", frunces el ceño y te despegas de la parte de atrás de la puerta para mirarlo fijamente, pero antes de que pudieras hablar, escuchas un muy animado: "Sasuke-kun" para después, sentir como tus labios eran devorados por unos labios femeninos.

-¡Vamos a desayunar, Hinata-chan! – dijo emocionado el rubio.

-Así que ella es Hyuuga Hinata…

Te alarmaste al escuchar ese tono seductor, intento de hombre galante y separaste con fuerza a quien quiera que haya sido capaz de besarte con tal atrevimiento. Tus ojos muestran tu enojo mientras tu Sharingan se activa al ver a una muy molesta pelirroja sonriente frente a ti. - ¡¿Pero qué-…?! – te interrumpiste al darte cuenta de que Suigetsui y Karin estaban parados frente a ti. Miras de reojo hacia la dirección de Hinata y te das cuenta que ella te miraba pero al segundo, volteaba su rostro para evitar mirarte. _Mierda_. Tu buen humor acaba de irse al caño. Miras completamente furioso a la Uzumaki y la sueltas con fuerza mientras le advertías. - ¡Te mato si te me vuelves acercar!

Te das la media vuelta sin ver su expresión y sientes que algo en tu orgullo se ha dañado cuando ves que ella te vuelve a ignorar mientras se iba con el par de escandalosos que tenías frente a ti. Ay, pobre Sasuke, tu _orgullo_ y tu soberbia han sido dañados nuevamente por una mujer, en especial, por _ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 8.**

**Notas de Aika:**

Creo que es el lemon más laaargo que he hecho, ¿verdad? Díganme la verdad, sé que me salió un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente me salen. Pero seré sincera, quise hacer algo más… _atrevido_ en esta ocasión xDDD pero si ustedes creen que me salió vulgar, díganmelo, así en el próximo capi le bajo lo intenso xD

También sé que me he tardado, siento por la espera, pero los que leyeron mi último one-shot, se habrán enterado el por qué, pero de todos modos lo repetiré: he estado muuuy enferma, ya que he tenido calentura, tos y gripe (me he recuperado pero no del todo por si se lo preguntan xD), he tenido muchas tareas por el cole, y he tenido cero inspiración para nada.

Por eso he actualizado _**Love me**_ primero, porque siempre es el fic que menos problemas me da, por cierto, quisiera aclarar algo sobre el fic: cuando yo empecé a publicarlo, no lo hice con la intención de que soy un pervertida (y lo soy xD) y quería expresar mis pensamientos a todo lo que da, sino porque he notado que hay muchos fics con lemos que ponen como prioridad el placer del hombre (Sasuke) que el de la mujer (Hinata), entonces, ¿Cuál es mi punto?, pues quería mostrar en un fic en donde no sólo los hombres disfrutan a la hora de tener sexo, sino que también las mujeres lo hacen (lo sé, soné feminista pero no es así) entonces, ¿qué pasaría si agrego la perspectiva de una tercera persona?, simple, no podré expresar los sentimientos de cada uno sino de esa tercera persona, ¿me explico?, si narro la perspectiva de esa otra tercera persona, será sobre esa persona y no de los protagonistas, entonces sería un capítulo innecesario. Espero que entiendan :D por eso he tratado de explicar un poco más sobre lo que Naruto ve en Sasuke e Hinata en los últimos tiempos :D.

Espero traer para la próxima conti de _**You belong to me**_; ya que como dije se me facilita más. Con _**Only One**_… _*Aika suspira…*_ he estado corrigiendo los capis porque he cambiado pequeños detallitos (principalmente en Hinata) que me ha quitado tiempo, así como _**My Hina-chan.**_ Espero que me tengan paciencia, nunca dejaré algún fic sin concluir. También, discúlpenme por no contestar los reviews, ya que no he tenido tiempo y porque también me he dado cuenta de que hay algunos capis que son más contestaciones que texto y pues no queremos que sea así, ¿no? xD

Gracias a las personitas: **a-satoshi** :* **LaCrazyWriter** (Love u loca!); **Orenji-chan **:D **Magic ann love **:D **nahuni1** (muchas gracias por el review, me animaron tus palabras :D) **Luna07** (no imaginaste nada) :) **shaoran28; maribelteka** :* **JenSchiffer **:) **Mary** (espero que entiendas el punto al que quiero llevar el fic C: ) **Vero** (espero haberte complacido con la trama está vez ;D) **Dark Amy-chan **(love u Ero-chama! :*) **Cherrymarce :) Chany-sensei **(gracias por tus palabras:D) **Uter Que**; **deskeri98;** s**hadow hallow **(me alegra que te gustara la última pregunta que se hace Hinata) :D **Methy **(no sé si habrá conflictos con Hiashi, planeo meterlo pero aun no sé cómo xD) **SaBaKu-No-MeNnY** (espero que el capi te haya gustado y en cuanto a lo de escondidas o no, lo sabrás más adelante ;D) **Girl-Evil-Undead** (no hay de qué ;D) **iitzel** (claro, envíame un PM para cuando publiques tu fic y lo leeré ;D) …que se dan su tiempo para dejarme un review, me hace muy feliz que les guste mis fics ;W; _**Bye, bye… ;D**_ ah!, cierto, ¡Hola! xDDD


	9. Autoridad

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **N**aruto.

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

En **este** capítulo, estarán combinados **ambos** personajes principales.

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Autoridad…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando él quiere algo, lucha por tenerlo.

Aunque sea un pequeño capricho.

Tiene la capacidad de dirigir y mandar a las personas a su antojo.

En cambio yo…

Nunca he podido lograrlo

¿Por qué?

No lo sé.

Tal vez sea porque no tengo esa voz de mando ni mucho menos una presencia importante sobre el resto.

Pero definitivamente, su _autoridad_ sobre los demás es admirable, incluso, lo he llegado a admirar cuando quiere tomar el control de mí en ciertas cosas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"…**Utopía…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando un día decidí pensar en mis planes del futuro, jamás pensé que algo parecido iba a suceder.

¡Vamos! Es cierto que soy diferente y extraña a las demás chicas del lugar.

Es verdad que no suelo ser… llamativa, extrovertida y, ni mucho menos, atrevida.

En mis planes de vida siempre había estado incluido el trabajo duro y traer el orgullo hacia mi clan.

Pero eso, exactamente el trabajo duro, comenzó a dar sus frutos, y muchos más para unos un tanto inesperado.

El hecho de haber decidido que el día de hoy comenzaría a experimentar los impulsos más extraños y hasta un tanto… pecaminosos, para sentirme… bien, los haría.

Sin importar qué, esperaría pacientemente a que mi _utopía_ se vea realizada en un futuro cercano, siempre y cuando él, esté a mi lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

*******—*****~H**yuuga** H**inata**~*****—*******

.

Y ahí estabas tú. Sentada en la silla del comedor del hotel. Sentada junto a Uzumaki Naruto. Sentada junto a Hôzuki Suigetsu. Sentada frente a un Uchiha Sasuke completamente molesto. Y tú, simplemente mantenías la mirada gacha mientras jugabas con tus dedos y escuchabas como todos hablaban animadamente.

— ¡Ah…! Pero qué mona te ves jugando con tus dedos… —te susurró el Hôzuki al oído. Al escucharlo, la piel se te erizó y te provocó un respingo, haciendo que inconscientemente te sonrojaras y lo voltearas a ver. Él por su parte sonrió ladinamente, mostrándote el par de colmillos— Ves… eso es lo que me gustó de ti.

Tu sonrojo aumentó con desmesura, pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera un ruido tan siquiera, un gruñido ahogado les llamó la atención. Ambos, giraron su cabeza hacia la persona de enfrente y después, silencio. Simplemente entre ustedes tres, mientras los dos Uzumakis hablaban animadamente, se formó un incomodo silencio. El Hôzuki sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba hacia su izquierda. Y tú supiste por qué; a pesar que el peliblanco sonreía con sorna al ver a un Uchiha Sasuke completamente indiferente, tú sabías a la perfección que él, estaba molesto, furioso, colérico, o tal vez, la combinación de los tres.

Tragaste grueso y no supiste qué hacer, así que, despacio, tal vez muy despacio, estiraste tu mano hacia la suya y la apretaste; entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos. Él por su parte, dio un leve respingo al sentir tu piel con la suya, pero, más sin embargo, no la apartó. Al contrario, él apretó el agarre de tu mano mientras procedía a seguir desayunando.

Tus hombros se relajaron mientras soltabas un pequeño suspiro, pero, de nuevo, tu cuerpo se tensó al sentir unas miradas sobre ti o tal vez sobre ambos. Miraste de reojo y al ver un trío de ojos sobre sus personas, soltaste la mano del Uchiha. Bajaste la mirada nuevamente y, nuevamente, sentiste el rubor subir a tus mejillas.

—Eh… T-Teme, Hinata… ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Preguntó el rubio Uzumaki confundido, provocando que ante su pregunta, te hicieras más pequeña en tu asiento. Escuchas como el Uchiha chasqueaba la lengua, y supusiste que había desviado la mirada hacia algún lugar del comedor.

—Que te importa —dijo completamente molesto. Y tú, no pudiste evitar que ese malestar de incomodidad y preocupación se instalara en tu corazón—. Termina de comer. Tenemos que irnos.

Ordenó hacia todos y en general, al Uzumaki, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. En ese momento, no supiste que hacer exactamente, no sabías si lo ibas a seguir para preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, o quedarte ahí, como si nada se hubiera removido en tu interior, como si ese sentimiento de preocupación nunca se hubiera albergado en tu corazón.

Aunque te quedaste pensando, ¿qué era exactamente lo que le había molestado al Uchiha?, ¿la forma en el cómo lo habías "ignorado" en la mañana en tu habitación cuando habían llegado la Uzumaki y el Hôzuki?, ¿ es que acaso había algo más? Porque según tú, él y tú, no son nada, sólo simples amantes que se dejaban en esos momentos de pasión. Y, además, si tú estuvieras con alguien más, él no tendría que molestarse, pero, si fueras él el que estuviera con otra persona ¿te enojarías?

Y suspiras, porque no sabes la respuesta exacta. Pensaste que tal vez, si él consiguiera a alguien más para pasar el resto de sus días o, al menos los momentos de pasión que compartía contigo, te alegrarías porque él sería feliz, ¿verdad? Aunque te era difícil saber el cómo reaccionarías si vieras a Uchiha Sasuke con otra mujer, si supieras que él está con otra mujer haciéndole lo que _te hace_ a ti.

¡Pero no!, tu sabias que era muy egoísta de tu parte querer arrastrarlo contigo a tu soledad, hacer que Sasuke se quedara a tu lado. Pero también, sabías a la perfección que si tú, tuvieras una mínima posibilidad de estar con él, no sabrías si ambos serían felices juntos, no, porque, precisamente, nunca has hablado con él sobre el tipo de "relación" que tenían, porque tienen una relación, ¿verdad Hyuuga?

¡Claro!, eran unos simples amigos que les gustaba descargar su tensión sexual en el otro, pero, las jodidas preguntas que te han estado rodeado el último mes volvieron a aparecer en tu mente: ¿realmente eran amigos?, ¿eran sólo amantes?, ¿él significaba algo sumamente importante para ti? o quizás la más importante, ¿eras tú, alguien importante para él en su vida, fuera de la diversión sexual que compartían?

No lo sabías a ciencia cierta. Y de alguna forma, te negaste a ti misma que al no saberlo, te sentías… triste. Y, aunque te lo negabas a ti misma, había ocasiones que te sentías como su muñeca personal. Suspiraste nuevamente, decidiendo que, por ahora, dejarías de pensar en el tema y te concentrarías en desayunar, ya que necesitabas energías para regresar a la aldea.

Levantaste la mirada para observar tu plato, mientras que disimuladamente observabas a tus acompañantes –los cuales, platicaban amenamente-, pero, tus ojos se abrieron levemente al no encontrar a cierta mujer. Te aclaraste la garganta y te armaste de valor para hablar— a-ano… —el peliblanco y el rubio voltearon sus miradas para observarte mejor y tú, te sentiste incomoda ante esas miradas sobre ti. Tragaste grueso—, ¿dónde se fue Karin-san?

El Hôzuki resopló con fastidió mientras que el Uzumaki te miraba zorrunamente— dijo que iba ir al bañ-…

Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido, por lo que optó tomar un poco más de su zumo— el baño, ¡sus calzones! —Y Naruto escupió hacia un lado al escuchar tal expresión, para después, soltar sonoras carcajadas—, sólo fue detrás de Sasuke para tratar de seducirlo, otra vez —dijo él mientras rodaba los ojos.

Al escuchar la palabra 'seducir' sentiste que algo incomodo se formaba en tu pecho, no estando tan segura si querías que Sasuke fuera seducido por alguien más.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"…**Poderío…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A veces pienso que soy demasiado egoísta.

Tanto, que, a veces aplico él: "Los hombres piensan con la polla".

Sí…

¿Y?

¿A quién mierda le importa?

El sólo ver como provoco que una mujer llegue al clímax… me excita.

Así cómo lo hago con ella.

Soy tan jodidamente egoísta, que ¡odio! pensar que un solo hombre se le acerque.

Sí, ella es de mi _poderío._

Y sí, también pienso con la polla cuando ella está junto a mí.

¡¿A quién mierda le importa?!

Tal vez y sólo tal vez al jodido gato de mi casa. A nadie más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

***—*~U**chiha** S**asuke**~*—***

.

Bostezaste sonoramente mientras cubrías tu boca con la palma de tu mano. Soltaste un jodido gruñido y después, dejaste caer tus manos a tus costados. Aprietas tus puños con enojo al recordar los malditos coqueteos de tu ex compañero de equipo con _ella._

Joder, si no hubiera sido una noche llena de… lo que sea, le reprocharías, pero tú, en lo más profundo de tu alma y corazón de piedra, que ella no tenía culpa alguna, al contrario, tal vez sólo y únicamente era tuya.

Tuya por no haberle dejado en claro al Hôzuki que ella era tuya. Que tú eras el único que podía coquetear con ella, el único que podía ponerle las manos encima. Tú y sólo tú. ¿Has pensado lo egoísta que suenas Uchiha? Y la jodida respuesta es sí. Pero también era algo que no podías evitar.

Mierda, desde que estás con ella últimamente tienes pensamientos patéticos. Te has negado una y otra vez que no estás _celoso,_ no, sólo estás protegiendo lo que es tuyo. Sólo quieres que ella te sonría a ti.

Con sus sonrojos dulces y brillantes, con esa sonrisa cálida. Que sólo sus manos te toquen únicamente a ti. Que sólo tus manos la toquen a ella. Que sólo tú seas el único que puede besar sus labios. No querías que nadie se le acercara, o al menos, un hombre con claro interés de flirtear con ella. No, sólo querías tener algo de… ¿cariño?

Joder, ya ni sabes lo que quieres. Sabes que esos pensamientos son sumamente egoístas y tal vez obsesivos. Pero siendo honesto contigo mismo, no podías evitarlo. Últimamente te habías dado cuenta que llevabas más tiempo pensando en ella que en estar follando con ella.

Aunque era que, por obvias razones, no admitirías, no lo harías. Nunca se lo harías saber. Y no era porque ella era poca cosa para ti, no. Al contrario, te considerabas poca cosa a lado de ella. Sabías que ella se merece a alguien mejor. Alguien que cuyo corazón sea más sano, más gentil y amable, no como tú.

¿No será que te has enamorado Uchiha?, ¡no, joder!, eres un Uchiha, tú no amas, tú destruyes, tú quieres morir solo, quieres ser el último. Punto. No eres un puto enamorado, no quieres llegar bajo ni preocuparte por el bienestar de ella ni de nadie. Pero, ¿realmente quieres?

Gruñes sonoramente. Aprietas tu puño y sin pensarlo, golpeaste fuertemente una pared, descargando completamente tu furia. Sientes como un fuerte calambre te recorre el brazo, provocando que jadearas por el esfuerzo. Y sientes que poco a poco te relajas.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! —una voz tras de ti, sonó, causando que casi dieras un pequeño brinco— ¿pero qué rayos te pasa?

Miraste de reojo para observar a la intrusa y frunces el ceño al ver que era la pelirroja— No te importa, lárgate —le ordenaste mientras recobrabas la compostura y te diste media vuelta—. Déjame en paz, Karin.

Le espetaste y comenzaste a caminar hacia tu habitación, decidiendo que querías dormir; pero el agarre en tu brazo izquierdo te detuvo, provocando que la miraras de reojo.

— ¡No sin antes preguntarte algo! —Te zafaste de su agarre y esperaste a que ella hablara— ¿quién es ella?

Te preguntó y tú, alzaste una ceja, dejándole claro que no entendiste su pregunta— ¿Quién es quién?

Ella resopló con fastidio y su rostro adquirió un color rojo, dando entender que estaba furiosa— ¡Ella, con un demonio!, ¡La maldita chica de cabello largo con la que pasaste la noche! —y chasqueaste la lengua al ver que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Karin por su parte, prosiguió— ¡No creas que no me di cuenta! Pasaron la noche justos ¡y ella tiene moretones en el cuello al igual que tú!

Tú, simplemente la observaste mientras formulabas una mentira creíble, pero sientes la presencia de alguien más. Y te das cuenta que es ella, seguramente se encontraba escondida en el pasillo anterior. Volviste a ver a Karin con completa indiferencia, para después, tomarla del mentón y hacer que te mirara fijamente— ¿Qué quien es ella?, simple, mi esposa.

Ella te dio un manotazo y te observó con odio— ¡Eso no es verdad! —te gritó y tú la tomaste del mentón nuevamente para hablarle con sorna.

— ¡Pero claro que es verdad!, hasta tenemos un bebé en Konoha.

Ves como las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos de la pelirroja mientras te observaba fijamente— e-eso… no-…

—No me interesa si me crees o no —le dijiste fríamente mientras ella sollozaba delante de ti—. Estoy casado con ella. Metete en la cabeza que yo, nunca tuve algo contigo, nunca fui tuyo, ¿me entendiste? ¿O también te lo deletreo?

—Sasuke, eres muy cruel… —dijo débilmente mientras la soltabas. Ves como lentamente se da media vuelta y cómo comenzaba a caminar de una forma lenta, como destrozada.

Una vez que la perdiste de vista, formaste unos sellos para poder aparecer detrás de la Hyuuga. Escuchas un: _¡¿Eh?!_ salir de su boca, seguramente por ver cómo desapareciste. Te cruzaste de brazos y carraspeaste la lengua. Ves como su espalda se tensó al escucharte y el cómo lentamente te volteaba a ver mientras en su rostro se le iba el color— Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Tú, no dijiste absolutamente nada. La tomaste de las caderas y la cargaste tal cual saco de papas. Provocando que gritara impresionada mientras su cabeza colgaba por su espalda. Caminaste hasta su habitación. Abriste la puerta con una de tus manos mientras que la otra se aferraba a unos de sus muslos.

Una vez entraron, cerraste la puerta de una patada mientras caminabas hacia su cama, te subiste sobre ella y la acorralaste entre tus brazos para mirarla fijamente— ¿por qué estabas espiando?

Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras desviaba la mirada— yo-yo… sólo… —comenzó a divagar—quería tomar un-un baño por-… —escuchas como la respiración de ella se cortó cuando comenzaste a besar su cuello.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaste divertido.

Su respiración comenzó a ser irregular a medida que besabas y comenzabas a acariciar la suave piel bajo su blusa y suéter— po-porque Suigetsu-kun me-me invitó a al-almorzar… an-antes de irnos.

Al escucharla, tus besos y caricias se detuvieron abruptamente. Levantaste la mirada de su cuello para mirarla en el rostro y al ver que decía la verdad, tu ceño se frunció profundamente mientras sientes como un enojo irreconocible se albergaba en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué saldrás con ese idiota? —preguntaste con enojo mientras te separabas de ella. Te sentaste en la orilla de la cama y le diste la espalda, ocultando el cómo apretabas los puños con enojo— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella dudo en cómo responderte. Sientes como se acerca hacia ti y después, el cómo su pequeña mano te había tocado el hombro— yo-… n-no lo creí ne-necesario… ¿debí? —Sin saber el por qué, te separaste de ella, colocándote de pie para salir de esa habitación— Sasuke-kun, gomene si-…

Apretaste los puños mientras tratabas de controlar tu enojo. Aunque en realidad, no sabias el por qué de él, pero sólo imaginar a Suigetsu con Hinata, te enfureció— no tienes por qué.

—Sasu-…

Comenzaste a caminar hacia el baño, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No querías escucharla, no lo deseabas. Lo único que querías era tomar una ducha para aclarar tus ideas. Y mientras lo hacías, la escuchaste llamarte, llamado que quedó silenciado tras cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

**.**

***—*~H**yuuga** H**inata**~*—***

**.**

Suspiraste completamente confundida. Simplemente no lo comprendías. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan enfadado? Cuando el Hôzuki te propuso salir a almorzar antes de que Naruto, Sasuke y tú salieran de regreso a Konoha, accediste por alguna razón que aun desconocías. Aunque, según tú, supusiste que seguramente a él no le importaba si tú tenías a alguien más en tu vida.

Pero al parecer te equivocaste, el se molestó cuando le dijiste sobre esa salida con Suigetsu. Y de alguna manera, extraña, retorcida, egoísta, te hizo sonreír, ya que acabas de presenciar que no le eras tan indiferente.

Así que te armaste de valor y decidiste qué harías que el enojo se le pasara al Uchiha. La pregunta era ¿cómo? Pero tú, sabias perfectamente como, tú sabías el punto débil de él. Tú sabías como hacer que su enojo se fuera y humor se tornara un poco más _interesante._ Tus mejillas se sonrojaron con desmesura de sólo pensarlo.

Pero lo harías, no te gustaba verlo molesto. Apretaste los puños y tomaste aire profundamente mientras que un extraño brillo de decisión se formaba en tus ojos. Cerraste apretadamente tus ojos mientras escuchabas el sonido del agua de la regadera correr.

.

***—*~U**chiha** S**asuke**~*—***

.

Colocaste tu cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para dejar que ésta, lavara la espuma de tus hebras. Gracias al agua fría, tu enojo desapareció y tus ideas se aclararon. Si ella no creía que tu opinión era importante, si ella quería algo de ti, se lo negarías. Tu jodido era más grande que los sentimientos estúpidos de hace unos momentos.

¡Al diablo con la Hyuuga! Había demasiadas mujeres en el mundo como para preocuparse por una sola. Si quería irse con cualquier otro, por ti ¡perfecto! si no quería que tú le pusieras un solo dedo encima, bien. Que lo hagan otros. Ahora ella no tendría que tener algo contigo.

Los toques provenientes de la puerta de sacaron de tus patéticos pensamientos. Gruñes y sin importarte absolutamente nada, seguiste tomando tu ducha— Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo pasar? —e preguntó, extrañándote el por qué había hecho tal pregunta cuando el baño estaba ocupado, pero aun así, por muy extrañado que estuvieras, no respondiste. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, dejando ver la figura de la Hyuuga cubierta con únicamente su chamarra, ¿pero qué mierda pasaba ahí?— ¿Podemos hablar?

Te preguntó tímidamente mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el inferior de su chamarra para que pudiera cubrir sus piernas y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo tomate. La miraste de reojo y después, desviaste la mirada— ahora no quiero.

Cerraste el grifo de la regadera y estiraste tu mano izquierda para tomar una toalla y envolverte la cintura con ella. Hinata, al ver que la ignorabas, te tomó del brazo para detenerte— po-por favor… per-perdóname por ofenderte…

La miraste de reojo y sonreíste ladinamente— ¿y supongo que con el hecho de haberte quitado la ropa planeas alegrarme? —ella asintió con una suma vergüenza. Llevaste tus dedos hacia el cierre de la chamarra y se la abriste completamente para contemplar sus jugosas curvas. Levantaste la mirada hacia ella y te apartaste— he visto tantas veces tu cuerpo que no me provoca nada.

¿En serio Uchiha?, con esa erección bajo la toalla le picarías el ojo a alguien. Patético Uchiha, piensa en algo más creativo. Escuchas el frufrú de la ropa al caer y supusiste que ella se había quitado la prenda. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida?, pensaste mientras tratabas de cubrir el creciente bulto bajo la toalla. Aunque también sabías que lo habían hecho de tantas formas y maneras que no debió haberte extrañado que ella se volviera así de repente.

Te diste media vuelta para llegar a la cama mientras sostenías la tela a tu cintura y evitar que se cayera, dejándola atrás. Cerraste los ojos mientras mantenías el ceño fruncido y te dejaste caer bocarriba en la superficie blanda. Después, silencio, ni siquiera escuchaste que ella sollozara ante tu rechazo. Y estuviste tentado a abrir tus ojos para observarla, pero decidiste que mejor no.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Tragaste grueso al escuchar como su voz había salido quebrada, como si realmente estuviera sollozando en silencio. Y sin poder evitarlo, te maldices por hacerla llorar. Estuviste a punto de abrir los ojos, pero cuando ella te habló, te quedaste paralizado, y no porque Hinata se encontraba frente a ti, no; te preguntaste que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Tragaste grueso cuando sientes que ella comenzaba a deslizar sus palmas por tus piernas. Mandaste inmediatamente todo al carajo y abriste los ojos para observarla mientras te apoyabas con uno de tus codos— ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntaste cuando la viste arrodillada entre tus piernas con un par de caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Ella no levantó la mirada, más sin embargo, comenzó a acariciar con una de sus manos tu duro estomago, mientras que con la otra abría poco a poco tu toalla para quitarla. Ves como se muerde el labio inferior mientras –con un solo dedo- comenzaba a acariciar la punta de tu miembro.

Soltaste un jadeo involuntario pero, cuando ves cómo ella rodeaba tu polla con su mano y acercaba su rostro hacia tu punto. Cerraste los ojos, soltaste un sonoro gruñido cuando sentiste el cómo pasaba suave, lenta y tortuosamente su lengua mientras te hacía ver luces a causa del placer que te causaba— ¡Hinata!

¡Joder! A pesar que era la primera vez que te hacía algo así, lo hacía bien, provocaba que sintieras un hormigueo por todo tu cuerpo, te estaba provocando que llevaras tu mano a su cabeza y le incitaras a ir más rápido. Mierda, _estabas jodidamente caliente._ Abriste los ojos para mirarla fijamente y, tu aliento se entrecortó cuando ves que ella te miraba fijamente, atrapándote con esos ojos de luna. Escuchas, ves y sientes cuando ella había dejado que tu miembro saliera de su cálida boca para sustituirla con su suave mano. Y entonces, no pudiste evitar sonreírle, mientras hacías a un lado su cabello cuando había comenzado a repartir pequeños pesos en tu abdomen— vas a matarme, ¿lo sabes?

Ella se muerde su labio inferior y después, te observó con unos ojos cargados de inocencia y deseo— ¿ya no estás enfadado?

Tú no respondiste. Simplemente te sentaste en la orilla y llevaste tu mano libre hacia su nuca para poder besarla mientras ella aumentaba los movimientos de su mano. Con tu otra mano, soltaste su cabello y limpiaste los caminos de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Después, la obligaste a que soltara tu erección, ya que aún no querías acabar, e hiciste que ella rodeara tu cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Poco a poco hiciste que ambos quedaran en la cama para poder cambiar lugares, tu sobre ella mientras la seguías besando. Una de tus manos comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras que la otra estimulaba su intimidad, haciendo que ella soltara jadeos y gemido mientras se aferraba en tus antebrazos— ¡Sasuke-kun, onegai!

Besaste sus pechos mientras sentía que ella ya se encontraba completamente húmeda. Te colocaste entre sus piernas, tomaste una de ellas y la dirigiste hacia tu hombro mientras que con tu mano libre guiabas tu polla hacia su entrada. Jadeaste mientras sentías las perlas de sudor en tu frente y, la penetraste abruptamente, en una sola estocada. Ves como su cabeza se había ido hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca entre abierta.

Comenzaste a moverte no tan lentamente, ya que la estreches y la humedad te estaban enloqueciendo. Observaste atentamente como sus pechos rebotaban con cada envestida que dabas. Seguiste unos momentos así hasta que ella te rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para poder besarte y tú, aprovechaste para poder intercambiar lugares, ella sobre ti.

Te aferraste en sus caderas mientras ella se impulsaba con sus rodillas y manos— Muévete más rápido… —pediste casi en un murmuro y ella te obedeció mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados y gemía levemente.

Soltaste sus caderas y dirigiste tus manos directamente a sus pechos, los cuales jugaste y estimulaste con tus dedos. Hinata aumentó el ritmo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las tuyas para entrelazar tus dedos con los de ella. Esa vista, definitivamente te fascinó— Sasuke-kun…

Susurró y después, sientes como una humedad abundante bañó tu miembro. Sentiste el cosquilleo del orgasmo en tu parte baja, así que, te apoyaste en tus talones e impulsaste tu cadera más fuerte, más rápida, más profunda en ella, hasta que te corriste en su interior, causándole un segundo orgasmo. Sientes como ella se desplomó sobre ti y sin querer, pasaste cariñosamente tus manos sobre su espalda para ayudarla a regular su respiración. Y sonreíste disimuladamente, ya que, de alguna forma, ella aún no era del todo de tu _poderío,_ pero definitivamente, ella era tuya.

.

***—*~H**yuuga** H**inata**~*—***

.

Escuchabas los golpeteos de su corazón cerca de tu oído. Cerraste los ojos al sentir como sus manos acariciaban tu espalda y sinceramente lo agradeciste, ya que te estaba tranquilizando. Mientras los dos se tranquilizaban, pensaste incrédulamente el cómo te habías atrevido a dar el primer paso para "seducirlo".

Claro, el siempre lo hacía dadas las circunstancias por las que se encontraban siempre, pero, definitivamente, tomar el primer paso, te hizo sentir… bien. No porque te habías dado cuenta que podías seducirlo, sino porque te gustó devolverle un poco de esos muchos ratos en los que él te hacía sentir bien.

Sonreíste levemente. Moviste tu cabeza para poder observarlo y te levantaste levemente, hasta lograr sentarte sobre su abdomen y, con la vergüenza plasmada en tu rostro, bajaste tu rostro para besarlo y él, aceptó gustoso.

—Sasuke-kun… —lo llamaste mientras te acurrucabas en su pecho— ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el no dijo nada más sólo sientes que asiente— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Karin-san que estábamos casados?

Sientes cómo el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensaba de repente, así que levantaste la mirada para poder observarlo— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Pero, ¿no-no deberías disculparte con-con ella?, ¿incluso decirle la verdad?

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente mientras desviaba la mirada— cuando la vea lo haré.

Sonreíste y te volviste acurrucar, pero otra pregunta apareció en tu mente, por lo que lo miraste nuevamente— ¿y puedo preguntarte algo más?

Él te miró fijamente, dándote a entender que sí. Tú, te mordiste tu labio inferior y tus mejillas se sonrojaron— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Karin-san que teníamos un bebé?

Estuviste tentada a reír cuando lo viste voltear su mirar mientras se sonrojaba levemente— no lo sé, sólo salió —y sonreíste, tratando de ahogar una carcajada en tu garganta— joder ¡soy humano!, hacemos cosas sin pensar.

—Cierto… —dijiste mientras te recostabas de nuevo—, yo quiero un bebé…

— ¿Ah…? —te preguntó y tú sin voltearlo a ver contestaste.

—Adoptaré el gato que está en tu cocina —escuchaste cómo soltó un suspiro de alivio, provocando que sonrieras. Y mientras sentías como ambos se relajaban poco a poco, tu amigo de cabellera rubia y ojos azules apareció en tu mente— Sasuke… —el te miró nuevamente— Naruto.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron levemente cuando le recordaste que cierto compañero de equipo se había quedado con los ex compañeros del Uchiha. El te miró mientras se levantaba de la cama— vístete rápido.

Y mientras ambos se vestían con prisa, pensaste, que definitivamente él, Uchiha Sasuke, te gustaba, de alguna manera u otra, el azabache se había adentrado en tu corazón, sustituyendo al rubio. Aunque también pensaste que, por ahora, no le dirías nada, porque tú, no querías sufrir nuevamente, no querías recibir otro rechazo, tu corazón no lo soportaría. Así que, hiciste lo que la demandante _autoridad_ del Uchiha te ordenó hacer mientras pensabas que tu _utopía_ no se veía tan lejana, o tal vez sí.

No lo sabías, simplemente dejarías que las cosas siguieran su curso, fin al cabo, es Uchiha Sasuke del que estás pensando, el hombre más cambiante que has conocido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 9.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D antes que nada, quiero dedicar el capi a un amigo del fan club SH de NarutoUchiha: **sevz . UCHIHA, **ya que él me ayudó en gran parte del capi. (espero que te guste y también quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo ;D soy media tonta con estas cosas pero aun así espero que te levante en animo aunque sea un poco ;])

También me gustaría aclarar que el capi se llama "Autoridad" y que de alguna forma extraña se me dio por combinar a los dos en un solo cap. Por eso, se podría decir que _utopía y poderío_ serian una especie de subtemas en el capi ;D Y, por cierto, tengo que aclarar algo super importante. En la parte en donde dice Sasuke: _"los hombres piensan con la polla",_ no me refería a que de verdad lo hacen, sino a que simplemente hay veces que todos (hombres y mujeres) hacen las cosas sin pensar, en este caso Sasuke estuvo un tanto inestable xDDD así que perdón si ofendí a los caballeros que leen el fic :D

También algo más, sé que hay muchas lectoras que gustan de este fic y que lo consideran su consentido, y si sé que siempre me piden conti y yo realmente trato de complacerlas (os) en sacar contis rápidos, pero por ahora, _**Love me**_ estará detenido un poco porque quiero actualizar **Only One** y **My Hina—chan** ya que los tengo muuuuuuuuuuy abandonados (pobrecitos D;) y también haré el tercer one—shot de peticiones (que amarán porque se trata de algo sumamente inusual) xDDD ¡pero no se preocupen! Ya vienen las vacas de diciembre y me pondré a escribir como idiota para sacar adelantes mis fics, así que no creo atrasarme ;DDD

Y también sobre mi último shot que publiqué **I just wanna stay with you** (los invitó a que lo lean los que no lo han hecho), algunas o la mayoría me pidieron que hiciera un fic sobre ese shot y les diré que tal vez más adelante, cuando termine uno de mis fics en progreso (que son 4) ya que lo sentiría muuuy pesado, así que tendrán que esperar y lamentablemente tendré que decir que Love me, es el más cercano a un final DDDD;

_Agradecimientos por reviews:_ **uter que (**gracias por tus 2 reviews ;D**); JenSchiffer; Pochyy**(como siempre tus comentarios me dan mucha risa xDD)**; Magic ann love; Luna07; virivaliant; a-satoshi** (prometo responderte el pm, me entristece que te vayas de ff D;)**; LaCrazyWriter**(trataré de actualizar mh-chan;D);** Dark Amy-chan** (te extraño! T.T);** Magiu; LilyHime100**(me encantó la parte de tu comentario sobre 'tierno y juguetón' xDD)**; nahuni1; shadow hallow; maribelteka; SaBaKu-No-MeNnY; AnnaUchihah; shaoran28; Mary; Methy; Vero; Wunderland; NANA-chan53(**te debo lo del 69 porque me da pena hacer orales ;/; espero te guste el capi ;D)**; LucyTakanashi-909; Caritay.**

_Algunas preguntas frecuentes:_

~**¿Por qué pensé que el lemon del capítulo 8 me salió vulgar?:** simple, por la última parte en donde Sasuke sienta a Hinata para hacerla gozar y shalalala xDD me da muchísima pena hacer ese tipo de escenas, así que eso lo dejo para ocasiones especiales. ;D

~**¿Por qué Sasuke no quiere tener una relación con Hinata?:** en realidad, son los 2. Sasuke por obvias razones y de hecho en esta cap lo expliqué más o menos: no se quiere enamorar por lo que le ha tocado vivir y Hinata porque; hay que recordar que ella vivía en la mansión Hyuuga, y se supone que ella pidió "permiso" para independizarse y por obviedad, a ningún papá le gustaría saber que su hija se acuesta con un traidor de su nación. Porque sí, Hiashi aparecerá en el momento menos esperado.

_***—*¡quisiera pedirles a ustedes los lectores que contesten una encuesta que se encuentra arriba de mi perfil! :DDD ¡gracias! xDD **_


	10. Celos

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **N**aruto.

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Celos…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joder, para ser sincero yo no creo ni un poco en eso que llaman "amor".

¿Para qué? Si cuando uno se enamora se vuelve más estúpido e incompetente que nunca.

Mas bien, diría inservible, una deshonra.

Es un estado mental ridículo, absurdo y patético.

Porque nunca creí en el dar cariño y recibirlo.

No.

Soy egoísta, eso sí, tanto o más que ser orgulloso.

El egoísmo y el orgullo están casi a la par con la dominancia.

Porque a mí sí me gusta dominar y manipular, no viceversa.

No, los _celos_ no es algo que un hombre como yo pueda sentir; y si actúo como lo hago, es porque me gusta proteger lo que es mío.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tu semblante era serio. Tu cuerpo se encontraba cansado. En sí, tú estabas agotado. Ir a una misión en solitario no era muy fácil para cualquier ninja, aunque claro, tú no eras cualquier ninja. Pero tú mismo te admitías que no era fácil. Ni siquiera para ti.

Resoplas con cansancio, cierras tus ojos por un segundo mientras llevas tu mano atrás de tu cuello para revolverte un poco el cabello, en un vano intento de relajarte. Y abres nuevamente tus ojos, observando la oscuridad de la noche. Después, caes en cuenta de que, exactamente delante de ti, a no más de un kilometro o tal vez dos, se encontraba la aldea Uchiha.

Y te preguntaste: ¿ir directamente a tu hogar o, recompensar el _calor_ que no recibiste durante una semana y media? Y distraídamente sonríes de lado, pensando que las dos sonaban patéticamente tentadoras. Aunque, aun no sabías cómo, pero… querías verla, de alguna forma estúpida –que tu cerebro de genio no comprendía- querías _estar _con ella.

Y no es porque estás enamorado de ella o de alguna mujer, para nada. Simplemente querías desentumir tus muy adoloridos músculos. Seamos sinceros Uchiha, ni aunque ella esté cerca, _te calientas._ Joder, que pervertido te has vuelto.

Pero no, tu no eras un pervertido, sólo tenías una gran imaginación, la cual siempre te asaltaba cada vez que estabas solo en las noches cuando no había nadie a tu lado. Saliste te tus muy calenturientos pensamientos y enfocaste tu mirar como el carbón hacia adelante. Sonreíste discretamente de lado y comenzaste a caminar, pensando que a Hinata no le haría mal una visita nocturna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frunciste el ceño mientras ocultabas tu presencia. ¿Qué a la Hyuuga no le haría mal una visita nocturna?, ¡Joder que no!

Y la miraste, ella sonreía felizmente mientras se reía ante las bromas que le hacía Inuzuka Kiba. Apretaste los puños tan fuerte, que por un segundo temiste destrozar tus manos. ¿Y por qué será que estás enojado, Uchiha? Porque ella se encontraba sola, _con él_ en su departamento. Él y no _tú._

Mierda, maldices en voz baja mientras la observabas reír, sonrojarse. Sonrojándose por otro y no por _ti._ Y no, no eras tú el que había causado que se sonrojara, tú no eras el causante que se riera, tú no eras el causante de que ella se viera _hermosa._

No, era ese chico perro, ese ninja inferior a ti, pero, de alguna manera, tu terco cerebro pensó algo que hizo que tu enojo se elevara terriblemente. ¿Cuántas veces había venido el Inuzuka en tu ausencia? ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho mientras tú estabas en la aldea?

Y tus ojos se tiñeron de _rojo sangre_ al pensar en la peor jodida pregunta, ¿será acaso que Hinata lo habría hecho con él mientras tú no estabas, mientras tú estabas fuera de la aldea? Porque tú sabías perfectamente que los hombres y las mujeres tenían _ciertas _necesidades y ella era una mujer, una mujer con cierto toque de lujuria cuando estaba sola _contigo._

Pero ante este estúpido pensamiento, deseaste carcajearte, porque tú sabías que Hinata no era capaz de hacer algo así como estarse revolcando con cualquier hombre que se le atravesara en el camino. No, sabías perfectamente que ella era así cuando _tú _estabas cerca.

Cielos Uchiha, ¿no has pensado en ir a un terapeuta? Los _celos _comenzaban a cegarte. Pero reíste de pensar en eso, tú no estabas celoso, tú no eras un puto enamorado, tú no la querías, sólo te acostabas con ella. O eso te venías diciendo a ti desde hace unos días.

Pero aun así, tu jodida mente no dejaba de pensar en esa última pregunta mientras mantenías la mandíbula tensa, tu mirada se volvía seria mientras el Sharingan desaparecía y apretabas los puños nuevamente. Y sólo a observaste tranquilamente desde el techo de la casa de al lado.

Y a pesar de encontrarte sereno, no sabías por qué seguías enojado, por qué querías golpearlo hasta desahogarte de toda esa ira contenida. Por qué no lo querías cerca de _ella._ Porque ella era tuya ¿cierto, Uchiha? Porque querías ser tú el que estuviera tan cerca de ella, ser el que se encontrara hablando tan animadamente con ella. Querías que ella te sonriera a ti.

Y la escena ante tu persona se veía tan agradable, tan feliz. Y por eso deseabas matarlo con tus propias manos. ¿Planeas quedarte ahí escondido Uchiha?, ¿no planeabas hacer algo? Él podría quitarte lo tuyo; y tú eras un ser egoísta, un Uchiha no comparte, nunca.

Te pusiste de pie y decidiste que era hora de actuar, pero, de un movimiento por parte de ellos que no te esperabas, te mantuvo inmóvil. Frunciste el ceño mientras tu Sharingan se activaba, deseando destrucción. Y todo porque él se había acercado de tal forma hacia Hinata que le arrancó un sonrojo mientras asentía levemente a algo que no escuchaste.

Bajaste del techo y decidiste que ya era suficiente de jugar al espía y que tenías que regresar a tu casa. Después, cuando se te diera la gana, le preguntarías a Hinata que era toda esa escena en su casa. Aunque tú sabías que no tenías derecho alguno sobre ella. Ninguno para obligarla a que te diera explicaciones.

Metiste tus manos en tus bolsillos y caminaste como si nada por ese pequeño callejón que había entre las casas, como si nada pasara. Pero, un sonido reconocible, el de una puerta abriéndose mientras ambos se despedían, hicieron que te escondieras entre las sombras como si fueses un fugitivo.

Miraste fijamente como ella vestía un sencillo vestido morado, como su cabello se encontraba recogido por una coleta alta, dándote una exquisita vista de cuello. Bufaste levemente, pensando en lo tonto en cómo te encontrabas, parecías un marido celoso, lo cual nunca quisieras ser. ¿Pero estabas celoso Uchiha? ¿Es eso humo lo que sale de tu cabeza? Y ves como se despiden de un abrazo fraternal, para después, como Hinata adoptaba esa postura elegante, propia de ella mientras agitaba su mano, despidiendo al Inuzuka.

Caminas hacia ella sigilosamente mientras continuaba despidiendo a su amigo; y una vez que lo perdiste de vista, te colocaste a sus espaldas y la cargaste entre tus brazos, asustándola completamente mientras te alejabas de su casa, brincando de azotea en azotea.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun, qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —te gritó y lo que tu supiste es que estaba entre enojada y sorprendida.

Por tu parte ni siquiera le respondiste, sólo continuaste yendo con rapidez hacia tu destino.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

A unos cuantos metros viste la aldea Uchiha. La miraste de reojo y observas que ella estaba a punto de gritarte, así que le cubriste la boca, ahogando su grito entre tu palma y su garganta. Ella te miró con enojo y tú le devolviste una mirada fría con dôjutsu aun activado. Una vez frente a la puerta de tu casa la bajaste sin soltarle uno de sus brazos mientras buscabas las llaves para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Tú no respondiste ante su pregunta y cuando lograste tu objetivo, la tomaste de ambos brazos, haciendo que los dos entraran. Reteniéndola en una de las paredes. La miraste fijamente, dándote cuenta que su cabello estaba desordenado, sus labios un tanto sonrojados y el cómo la expresión que tenía de enojo plasmado en su rostro la hacía ver un tanto _adorable._

—Sasuke-kun, en serio respóndeme, no me gusta cómo me v-…

Y la besaste rudamente mientras apretabas su cuerpo con el tuyo y la pared. Evitando responderle porque ni tú sabías por qué carajos la trajiste precisamente a la mansión Uchiha. Aunque claro, tú mismo sabías por qué, sólo que lo negabas.

Negabas en hecho que no te agradó verla con él, con otro. ¿Has escuchado la palabra celos Uchiha? Es simplemente el acto de posesión hacia algo que es tuyo o que sientes que es tuyo. Pero te repito lo mismo ¿Hinata es tu tuya? ¿Es tu mujer?

Y delineaste sus labios con la lengua para logra que ella los entre abriera y hacía poder apoderarte de ella como querías mientras pensabas que sí, así era. Hinata era _tu _mujer. Y que importaba si realmente no sentías "amor" por ella, que importaba si realmente ella no te quería como tú esperabas. ¡Al diablo! Al diablo tú, ella, Kiba y todo el jodido mundo.

Comenzaste a hacer que ambos caminaran hasta tu habitación mientras aun seguían unidos. Pero ella, se apartó de ti con la fuerza que pudo— Sasuke-kun responde, me estás asustando.

La escena que presentaste hace unos minutos apareció en tu cabeza. Esas sonrisas y ese abrazo, el jodido abrazo. Frunces el ceño y la vuelves a besar con fuerza mientras le quitabas el vestido a tirones. Ella se resiste un poco pero tú, moviste más tus labios, demandando los suyos con más fuerza.

Sus brazos fueron a los tuyos para apartarte, pero poco a poco, fueron subiendo y tú aprovechaste eso, oh… claro que sí. Cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies, la observaste. Joder, ella te tentaba como el demonio de la lujuria. Levantaste la mirada y observas que ella estaba sumamente sonrojada mientras se cubría sus pechos sin ropa interior.

Haces que aparte sus manos y sin pedirle permiso, devoraste su cuello, dejando marcas entre rojas y moradas. Ella comenzó a gimotear poco a poco. Sientes como lleva sus manos por tu chaleco de jounin para quitártelo, seguido por tu camisa. Gruñes por lo bajo cuando sientes que ella comienza a repartir besos por tu pecho.

Sonríes con soberbia al ver que has ganado. Así que le quitaste su ropa interior y fuiste directamente a la cama mientras la sujetabas de la mano. Te recostaste y sin una palabra, ella te comprendió. Así que sólo ves lo sonrojada que se encontraba mientras ella se sentaba sobre ti, _en tu cara,_ dejando que viera directamente a tus pies.

Sonríes de medio lado porque sabes que es postura a ella la avergüenza; pero a ti, te encantaba. Devoras su clítoris con fuerza y la escuchas jadear y gemir— ¡Sasuke, no! —tú simplemente la ignoras mientras sujetabas sus caderas con fuerza.

Pasaron así quizás por unos minutos, tú sintiéndola temblar completamente excitada mientras gemía repetidamente tu nombre; pero de un momento que no supiste cuando, sientes como su mano pasaba sobre la tela del pantalón, donde estaba tu polla adolorida. Gruñes sonoramente, provocando que su pequeña perla vibrara y que ella gritara tu nombre. Pero aun así, ella continuo jugando con tu miembro hasta que logró sacarlo de la prisión en que lo tenías y se lo metía a la boca, sacándote un gruñido.

En venganza, sorbiste más fuerte su intimidad, jugando con tus dientes y lengua. Ella al parecer comprendió lo que hacías y en respuesta también comenzó a chuparte más fuerte, con ímpetu. Continuaron con ese juego de dientes, saliva y lengua hasta que el cuerpo de los dos cedió, corriéndose en la boca del otro. Gruñendo y gimiendo. Soltaste el tembloroso cuerpo de la Hyuuga mientras tú te levantabas en la cama y la ponías involuntariamente a gatas, poniendo su redondo trasero hacia arriba.

—Bien Hyuuga ¿por qué estabas con él en tu casa a solas? —tu muy excitada boca habló por ti, arrepintiéndote después pero no dijiste nada sobre eso. Hinata en cambió te vio levemente sorprendida mientras trataba de incorporarse pero, su mirada, después de la sorpresa, adquirió un cambio bastante_ interesante_.

— ¿Así que es por eso que actúas como celoso?

La pregunta te sorprendió, tanto que después, se te antojó reír, carcajearte hasta el cansancio. En cambio, sólo sonreíste abiertamente, después, amasaste su trasero juguetonamente con ambas manos— ¿Celoso? —y la embestiste profundamente, con fuerza, provocando que ella entre gritara y gimiera— No te equivoques, Hyuuga, no es algo que yo pueda sentir —y comenzaste arremeter hacia ella con fuerza, haciendo que sus respiraciones se vuelvan cada vez más agitadas.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke!

La escuchaste gritar, pero, aburrido de estar en esa posición, te detuviste y saliste de ella. Pero ella fue más lista y logró empujarte hacia atrás, quedando acostado nuevamente. Tú sólo la ves completamente abobado mientras se movía tal cual gato, dispuesta a seducirte con las curvas que ya lo hacían— ¿Pero qué mierda te ocurrió mientras no estuve? —preguntaste como tonto mientras observas como ella se sentaba sobre tu pelvis.

Y sólo miras atentamente como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios— ¿Crees que estar sin ti no me afectaría? —Tú la miras sorprendido, causando que se sonrojara sumamente— Llevo sola por una semana y media…

Sonreíste de lado mientras te apoyabas con los codos hasta lograr acercar tu rostro hacia el de ella— ¿Entonces me extrañaste? —ella se mordió el labio inferior y después te besó. Tú aprovechaste eso y dirigiste tu miembro hacia su entrada, logrando embestirla. Ella susurró tu nombre mientras comenzabas a embestirla de nuevo— Aun no has contestado mi pregunta, Hinata.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras que tú la sostenías de la cintura con una mano y jugabas con uno de sus pechos con la otra— ¿Cuál de todas?

—No te hagas la tonta, la primera…

Y gimió alto cuando tocaste cierto punto sensible en su interior— Ki-Kiba quiere que vaya con él a… a un-una fiesta que le or-organizan a Na-Naruto-kun…

Escuchaste el nombre de tu mejor amigo salir de su boca y te detuviste abruptamente, mirándola fijamente— ¿Y tú quieres ir? —ella te observó.

—No… no lo sé…

Activaste tu Sharingan ante la pregunta que ibas a hacerle— ¿Aún sientes algo por él?

—No —te dijo con sinceridad y algo dentro de ti respiró aliviado, aunque quisiste alejar ese sentimiento. Inconscientemente rodeaste su cintura con los brazos y con tus piernas, provocaste que ella abriera las suyas, te apoyaste en los talones de tus pies y comenzaste a dar embestidas, más fuertes y más profunda que las anteriores. Ella ante esto, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y te rodeó el cuello— ¡Oh… Sasuke! ¡No tan duro! —te gritó muy cerca del oído y tú hiciste caso omiso.

La estreches de su interior te ahoga, hasta casi ser insoportable. Pero aun así, te valió una mierda, porque aun así, a ti te gustaba estar dentro de ella. Sentir cómo se encajaba a la perfección contigo. Sentiste que tu respiración se hizo sumamente pesada y te permitiste gemir en su oído al igual de como ella lo hacía.

Y no podías más, tenías las ganas intensas dejar tu marca tanto por dentro como fuera por ella. Tus embestidas aumentaron más y más. Más fuerte, más profundo, con más pasión— "¡Mía!" —gritaste mentalmente inconscientemente sin saber el por qué. La miraste mientras te pedía por más y tú se lo concediste aumentando la fricción. Sentiste cómo sus paredes te apretaron con desmesura. Miraste hacia arriba y observaste atentamente cómo se corría por _ti._ Después de unos segundos, te obligaste salir de ella y te corriste fuera, manchando su espalda y trasero.

La respiración agitada de los dos no era más que el significado del cansancio, aunque claro, tú estabas satisfecho de saber que quizás los _celos_ no eran tan malos una vez que te dejabas dominar por algo tan insignificante como la lujuria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 10.**

**Notas:**

Me siento tan fuck**g cohibida ;w; xDD jajajajaja! Este capi fue a petición de **NANA-chan53** ya que ella me pidió que le regalara un lemon en donde los dos hacen un 69. ¡Jesus Christ! xDD Espero que les guste y que le guste a ella también que lo hago con todo cariño para todos you know… ;DD Los adoro de verdad y muchas gracias a sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. ¡En serio! No saben lo que eso apoya mucho a un autor/a ;w;

_**¡Por cierto!**_ A las personitas que no sabían pero estoy haciendo una encueste (que se encuentra sobre mi perfil) sobre qué fic quieren que acabe primero (continuaciones seguidas que los demás fics que hago). Esto lo hago para facilitar mi tiempo antes de entrar al cole ;D Dejaré la encuesta activada hasta el **15 de enero en la noche** y el 16 diré qué fic ganó. Las dos opciones que tengo son: _**"You belong to me" **_y _**"Love me".**_ Voten por la que más les guste ;DD

_Agradecimientos a:_ **Magic ann love;** **Dattebane-ttebayo; Mademoiselle . Necropolis** (¿cómo que te imaginas un mundo al igual que esta historia? xD)**; Dark Amy-chan **(Eso que me dices no sabría decírtelo a ciencia cierta porque casi no lo conozco, aunque te diré la verdad de que confío fielmente en tu palabra :DDD)**; JenSchiffer** (pues ya ves que no esperaste tanto como pensé xDD me alegra que te gustara lo del bebé ;))**; Orenji-chan** (me alegra que te gustara la parte entre Sasule y Karin xDDD)**; Pochyy** (pues ya ves que Sasuke no se atontó con ese asunto de Hinata xDD)**; LaCrazyWriter** (actitud de lectora caprichosa? xDD aunque tienes razón, pero para eso estoy haciendo la encuesta, para saber con qué fic termino más rápido ;D)**; Dulce** (pero porsuclaro que seguiré con mi fic y con todos con los qué manejo, nunca dejaría abandonado uno de mis fics ;))**; Cannan; Lucychibi** (gracias por tus palabras ;D)**; Berling** (_sobre las personalidades de los dos te podría decir que todavía están en ese proceso o "arco" en el que aun están dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos como el caso de este capítulo pero aun falta Hinata, puede volverse o más atrevida o más sumisa, dependiendo el desarrollo ;D aunque tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias ;DD_)**; AsuanaUchihaHyuga; HyugaHiinata . 96; Okumura-Raku; Dukih. **¡Gracias por sus reviews, los valoro mucho ;D!


	11. Envidia

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **N**aruto.

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

"…**Envidia…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nunca había creído que un sentimiento tan fuerte se apoderada de mi.

¿Acaso era increíble que una persona como yo quisiera ser egoísta?

De sólo verlo, siento que algo me quema.

Que cuando lo toca, arde.

Hierve lo que tengo en el pecho, escondido muy profundamente en mi cuerpo. Duele que queme al saber que tengo celos.

Celos de lo quiero y no consigo.

Celos de lo que veo y no alcanzo.

Celos de lo que otros tienen y yo no.

Porque sí, porque por primera vez en mi vida, he sentido celos, he sentido _envidia_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba tu rostro al caminar de camino al hospital por esa mañana, todo era un aire frío en el ambiente pero con los rayos abrazadores del sol, hacían que una pequeña sensibilidad de calidez sobre tu piel, provocaba que estuvieras de buen humor.

Cruzaste el portón del edificio mientras observabas salir de aquí para allá personas enfermas y recuperadas. Ninjas correr dentro y fuera de la blanca estructura. Tus ojos se movieron hacia adelante, hasta encontrar la recepción. Caminaste hacia ahí y con una sonrisa en tus ojos, observaste a una señorita de cabello rubio oscuro.

—Disculpe… —llamaste con tu usual voz suave, causando que ella levantara su aturdida mirada hacia ti— ¿Se encuentra la doctora Uzumaki?

— ¿Tiene una cita con ella? —te preguntó la mujer con un tanto de desconfianza.

—Sí —la mujer bajo su dorada cabeza hacia un pequeño libro rojo y te preguntó tu nombre mientras movía las páginas hasta lo que parecía ser, la fecha del día de hoy— Hyuuga Hinata…

Ella hizo una expresión de: "¡Oh!" con la boca y levantó su torso para mirarte "feliz"— Hyuuga-sama, la doctora Uzumaki la espera en su consultorio —ella se separó de su escritorio y ves como comienza a dar unos pasos a su derecha para señalarte el camino—. Pase, es por aquí.

Tú sonreíste educadamente e hiciste una reverencia con la cabeza en forma de respeto. Avanzaste por el largo pasillo, oliendo el olor a alcohol etílico y medicamentos de los consultorios, sintiendo la frialdad de esas paredes blancas. A lo lejos, logras divisar una puerta de madera con un pequeño letrero encima, el cual, decía el nombre de tu amiga.

Tu mano se formó un pequeño puño y con cuidado tocaste la puerta con tus nudillos. Esperaste un poco y una voz de adentro del consultorio te dio permiso de entrar. Tomaste la chapa y la giraste mientras abrías la puerta— Ohayo… —saludaste y cerraste la puerta a tu espalda. Tu blanca mirada buscó a la pelirrosa y, cuando lo hiciste, tus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una Sakura con una muy notable barriga mientras archivaba unos papeles.

Ves como el cuerpo de la Uzumaki se había tensado un poco al escucharte pero cuando giró sobre si y te vio ahí parada junto a la puerta, su sonrisa se amplió mientras se acercaba— ¡Hinata! Qué bueno verte… —te tomó de la mano y te guió hasta una de las sillas frente a su escritorio— ¿Vienes para tu revisión médica bimestral?

Viste su sonrisa y asentiste. Tomaste uno de los asientos mientras ella tomaba el suyo. Ves como estiró su mano hacia abajo y abría un gabinete, pero fin al cabo, tu mirada bajo hacia su barriga, tragaste grueso y supiste que algo te causaba curiosidad, ¿no serán _celos_, Hyuuga?— Sakura-chan… —ella alzó su mirada jade para mirarte— perdona la indiscreción, ¿pero cuantos meses tienes? —la Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que con su mano derecha cerraba el cajón y con la otra, acariciaba con cariño su vientre.

—Voy para los 6 meses… —abrió la carpeta de un historial médico mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar una pluma y enredarla entre sus dedos—, y te juro que apenas cumpla los 7, pediré una licencia médica para quedarme en casa y cuidarme —sonreíste al escucharla. Ella tomó una hoja de papel y la giró a tu dirección—. Por cierto, ¿te platicó Ino sobre las nuevas políticas del hospital?

—No, de hecho, ella sólo me comentó de que no desayunara.

—Bien, pues te explicaré más o menos de que va… —suspiró un poco y te miró—. Tsunade-sama está preocupada sobre la salud de los ninjas de la aldea, así que implementó una nueva orden de que a todos se les haría un análisis completo, desde la gripe más simple hasta… no sé —divagó—, en el caso de los hombres, examen de la próstata y en el caso de mujeres, embarazo —tu expresión se volvió en una de confusión mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento para sacar una aguja—. Así que, como verás, te sacaré sangre y necesito que firmes este papel para archivarlo en tu historial.

Tragaste grueso al ver la filosa aguja de la jeringa. _¿Miedo, Hyuuga?_ Respiraste hondo mientras cerrabas los ojos, arremangabas la manga de tu camisa y extendías tu brazo derecho— Se gentil, ¿quieres?

Ella rió— ¿Sabes? Eso se le dice a los chicos cuando es tu primera vez —tomó una liga de hule y la ató a tu brazo, provocando que una de tus venas se hiciera visible. Por tu parte, al escuchar ese comentario te sonrojaste. Y justo habías recordado que _él_ no había sido precisamente gentil contigo— Por cierto, ¿irás al cumpleaños de Naruto ésta noche? —Te fijo mientras te miraba de reojo— Entiendo si no quieres ir, créeme… —al escucharla la miraste y sonreíste.

—Si te refieres a _eso_, no te preocupes, ya no me afecta el que te hayas casado con Naruto-kun… —dijiste un poco avergonzada—. En realidad no sé si podré ir…

Sakura sacó la aguja de tu piel, provocándote una mueca de dolor, y te miró confundida— ¿Por qué no?

Excelente Hyuuga, ¿y ahora qué dirás? Mordiste tus labios y luego la miraste un poco incomoda— No tengo con quien ir… —estuviste tentada a desviar la mirada al escuchar lo patética que sonaba tu excusa.

La Uzumaki te miró confundida, pero miras cuando su expresión cambió mientras resoplaba una risa. Y mientras ella iba en busca de un frasquito para poner tu sangre ahí, apretaste la bolita del algodón a tu piel— ¡¿Es en serio?! Hinata, no te preocupes por eso, irán todos los once e Ino me aseguró que llevaría a Sasuke para sorprender a Naruto —ella te sonrió mientras escribía tu nombre en una cintita de tela, la pegó en la madera de la mesa y dejó asentado el frasco junto a otro pero sin nombre. Te miró e ironizó—, ya sabes, una fiesta sorpresa en donde el mejor amigo antisocial no quiere ir —te preguntaste en ese momento, ¿era seguro ir cuando el Uchiha iba a ir? No supiste que responder, puesto que sabías que cuando él estaba cerca de ti o tú de él, las cosas siempre se tornaban un tanto _jodidamente calientes_—. Pero… —y la voz de ella te sacó de tus pensamientos— si Sasuke-kun no quiere venir él se lo pierde ¿no? —ella te sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras te miraba, tú, sólo lograste asentir.

Ella sacó un estetoscopio y te pidió que te quitaras la camisa. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron pero accediste mientras te recordabas que Sakura era una chica, no un chico de otro mundo y que, fin al cabo, estabas con un doctor— Respira hondo… —inhalaste aire y lo retuviste— ahora, suelta lentamente le aire —exhalaste lentamente. Sentiste como pasaba el frío metal por tu espalda, erizándote la piel— Todo está bien Hinata, pero… —ella se separó de ti y buscó tu mirada— ¿por qué tienes moretones en tu espalda? —tu cuerpo se tensó de sólo escucharla. Perfecto Hyuuga, ¿ahora que le dirías? Te acomodaste tu ropa y trataste de responderle, pero los recuerdos de las noches anteriores provocaron que tu cara pálida se volviera roja. Agitaste la cabeza y la miraste de nuevo— ¿Fuiste de misión recién?

—S-sí… —Qué mentirosa te has vuelto, ¿cierto Hyuuga? Apretaste los puños en la tela de tu pantalón y bajaste la mirada—. Es sólo que aun no se me quitan… —ella te miró dudosa. Tus manos comenzaron a picarte, como si tu cuerpo te insistiera en cambiar de tema— Sakura-chan… —la pelirrosa te hizo una seña con la cabeza, dándote a entender de qué te oía atentamente a pesar de que escribía— ¿tú… —te sentiste incómoda ante lo que ibas a preguntar, respiraste hondo antes de continuar— sabes si los brebajes de Ino-chan son buenos como anticonceptivos?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia ti, dejándote apreciar unos ojos jades completamente sorprendidos— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bu-bueno, u-una nunca sabe lo… lo que podría pasar en una misión —respondiste incómoda ante la pregunta de ella, no creyéndote ser capaz de decir _la verdadera razón_.

—En eso tienes razón, aunque yo no me confiaría de los brebajes de Ino —te preguntó mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos y estos sostenidos por los codos sobre la madera—. Yo tomé uno y heme aquí —sonrió—. No es que me esté quejando, sólo que me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más mi vida de casada.

Sonreíste y asentiste, comprendiéndola— Te comprendo, creo que si estuviera en tu lugar pensaría lo mismo que tú…

—Entonces… ¿sí tomas uno de esos líquidos que ella hace? —tú asentiste— ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?

Pensaste un poco— Casi dos o tres meses…

Ves como ella alza las cejas rosas sorprendida. Después, cuando se levanta hacia uno de esos estantes con medicinas. Mordiste tu labio inferior, pensando que tal vez no era buena idea haberle hecho caso a la Yamanaka, ¿y qué tal si en verdad, por uno de los arranques pasionales que has tenido con el Uchiha, hubiera provocado un embarazo? Llevaste tus manos a tu rostro, agobiada al pensar en eso, al no saber si era por tener un hijo de él o por él.

Porque tú temes su respuesta. Tienes miedo de que Sasuke piense que fue tu idea para engatusarlo, de que te deje y ya no puedas estar a su lado, aunque sea en su lecho. Tragaste grueso por tu seca garganta, sentiste como si un pesado bulto se subiera en tus hombros. Apretaste ambos puños aun más fuerte, intentando que el temblor de tu cuerpo no se hiciese notar.

—Toma… —te llamó la atención Sakura— te daré esto ya que veo que quieres cuidarte, pero… —divagó mientras se rascaba la nuca— creo que es mejor que te haga la prueba de embarazo antes, para estar seguras.

Tú asentiste rígidamente. Después de unos minutos y más revisiones, ella te había sugerido que sería mejor que fueras a la cafetería del hospital y desayunar mientras esperabas los exámenes. Accediste y te dirigiste a la puerta del consultorio. Buscaste con la mirada una dirección y tomaste la de la derecha, sabiendo que por ahí había un pasillo que daba a los jardines y la cafetería.

— ¡Hinata!

Escuchas una voz a tus espaldas, provocando que te dieras media vuelta. Tus ojos se abrieron y tu sonrisa se dejó notar— ¡Kiba-kun! —hiciste una reverencia para saludarlo mientras él se te acercaba— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño sonrió, mostrándote los caninos— Vine por la revisión médica. ¿Y tú?

—Igual —sonreíste pero, tu estómago gruñó, poniéndote en una situación incomoda— ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo?

—Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir con okaasan, por cierto ¿irás conmigo a la fiesta de Naruto hoy? —asentiste y él se alejó de ti, despidiéndose con la mano— ¡Te veo en la noche, janee! —te despediste de tu amigo y compañero con la mano y retomaste tu camino.

Tus ojos perlas se volvieron a teñir de preocupación. Suspiraste pesadamente, pero, al caer en cuenta de tu reacción, meneaste la cabeza de lado a lado. Miras hacia la cafetería y ves a unas mujeres que se dedicaban a servir comida, observaste el menú y ordenaste algo de fruta y jugo.

—Son 45 yenes… —te dijo la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules para que pagaras.

Rebuscaste en el bolsillo de tu pantalón para sacar en tu cartera, pero, una mano con dinero enfrente de tu rostro, te hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y buscar al causante de tu reacción— Yo invito —los ojos azules te miraron alegres pero tú, la miraste escandalizada.

— ¡No Ino-chan, yo lo-…!

— ¡Jum! —Gruñó la rubia mientras extendía tu palma frente a ella misma y te miraba con un falso reproche— No discutas —te miró de reojo y sonrió—. Mejor vamos a desayunar… —aceptaste y tomaste la bandeja. La rubia movía su cabeza en busca de un sitio adecuado y te llamó con la mano para que la acompañaras hacia una silla bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol. Ella jaló una silla de metal y tú la imitaste— ¿A qué has venido, Hina-chan? Es un poco raro encontrarte aquí…

—Vine por los exámenes médicos —revolviste un poco de fruta y te la llevaste a los labios para comer— ¿Tú también?

La rubia negó— No, estoy en mi descanso.

Asentiste mientras comías, pero, al pasar de los segundos sentiste que una mirada se clavaba en tu comida. Levantaste la mirada y observaste como un brillo se había adueñado de los ojos de Ino— ¿Qui-quieres un poco, Ino-chan?

Ella sonrió— ¡Gracias! se ve tan deliciosa esa fruta —le tendiste tu cubierto y ella pellizcó un poco de melón— ¿Con quién irás a la fiesta de Naruto?

—Kiba-kun me pidió que fuera con él… así que, saliendo de aquí, iré a comprar un obsequio… —terminaste tu frase al ver el cambio drástico de su mirada alegre a una levemente triste. Sentiste un poco de preocupación y sin poder evitarlo, extendiste tu mano hacia la de ella— ¿Estás bien?

Ella parece que reaccionó ante tu pregunta y te sonrió— ¡Claro! no te preocupes por mí —te pidió mientras movía su mano, restándole importancia—. Entonces, le pediré a Sasuke-kun que vaya conmigo —te tensaste ante lo dicho, dejando que tu comida quedara muy cerca de tus labios. Ella pareció no notar tu reacción porque siguió parloteando—, con eso de que le prometí a Sakura de que lo llevaría a rastras al restaurante, podría aprovechar una oportunidad, ¿ne? —te guiñó un ojo y tu sonreíste entre nerviosa y forzada. Tus puños bajaron hacia la tela de tu pantalón y apretaron la tela. ¿Acaso estás molesta, Hyuuga? ¿Estás celosa? Y te negaste mentalmente, sabiendo que él no aceptaría salir con Ino a ningún lado. ¿Tan segura estás? En serio, deberías de dejar de ser tan incrédula Hinata, debes de ver las grandes posibilidades que Sasuke tenía de aceptar. Levantaste la mirada y observaste discretamente a tu amiga rubia mientras desayunaba. Ves que es linda, o más bien –a tu parecer- Ino era guapa, con esos ojos azul cielo y ese cabello rubio platinado largo, sujeto en una coleta de caballo, dejando ver su delgado y frágil cuello. Ves que es delgada y de buen cuerpo, aunque es igual de baja que tú. Te sentiste fea a su lado, desagradable ante ella y más, ante él. Tu mirada se entristeció un poco, pero, tus recuerdos en esa misión llegaron a tu cabeza, recordándote de que él, Uchiha Sasuke no quería jugar contigo, ¿pero qué era exactamente lo que deseaba de ti? Suspiraste para tus adentros, queriendo una respuesta para tu pregunta— ¡Hina-chan! ¿Me escuchas?

Miraste asustada y sorprendida a la rubia cuando ella te sacudió el cuerpo con su mano— ¡Go-gomenasai!

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, como si estuviera preocupada por ti— Cielos, no te preocupes —te sonrió nuevamente—, sólo te decía que ya tengo que irme de vuelta al trabajo —pero ella, sin que tú sepas el porqué, se acercó un poco más hacia ti, apoyándose en los codos en la mesa, impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante—. Pero, te noto preocupada, ¿estás bien?

¿Y lo estabas, Hyuuga? Tenías el posible susto de saber si en verdad había funcionado todo ese tiempo el brebaje anticonceptivo de la rubia, el saber que irás no muy convencida sin saber el porqué a una fiesta de tu antiguo amor platónico y más, el miedo que sientes en el pecho al ver que sientes celos ante la proposición que planeaba Yamanaka al Uchiha. ¿Celos Hyuuga? No, de ti no lo creo.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —sonreíste, intentando vanamente convencerla—, sólo esperaré los resultados e iré a comprar un obsequió para Naruto…

Ves como ella abre los ojos, mirándote sorprendida— ¿Naruto? Wow, sí que ya no te gusta —la observaste confundida y supiste porqué, Uzumaki siempre fue "Naruto-kun" para ti. Ella te sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento— Pero ¿sabes?, me alegro mucho por ti, no me hubiera gustado saber que todavía estuvieras sufriendo por él. Janee…

Te despides de ella con la mano y antes de regresar a tu comida, levantas la mirada hacia el reloj de la cafetería. Comes el resto de tu fruta frenéticamente al saber que ya habías pasado el tiempo que Sakura te había indicado y tomaste tu jugo, casi atragantándote. Tomas la bandeja y la llevas hacia un estante.

Cuando llegaste al consultorio de la Uzumaki, tu puño se alzo, dispuesta a tocar la puerta pero, por el mismo nerviosismo de tu cuerpo, quedó suspendido en el aire, indeciso si tocar ahora. Resoplaste y tomaste aire profundamente para darte fuerzas, pensando que mientras más rápido salieras del hospital, mejor para ti.

Un: "adelante" te dio el permiso de entrar al consultorio. Tus orbes perlados se abrieron levemente y después, un manto de miedo los cubrió al ver que la Uzumaki se encontraba completamente seria mientras veía una hoja. Cerraste la puerta despacio mientras tragabas grueso. Caminaste paso a paso, lentamente hacia el escritorio y jalaste una silla hacia ti para tomar asiento. Sakura te miró de reojo— Hinata, ¿has tenido relaciones recientemente?

Tus ojos se abrieron ante la pregunta y la sangre subió a tu rostro completamente pálido. Tragaste tu saliva duramente y desviaste la mirada— S-si…

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo…?

Tus dedos comenzaron a enredarse solos— Tres días…

Sakura suspiró y ves que baja el papel— Hinata, te haré una última pregunta y necesito que seas sincera conmigo —levantas la mirada hacia los ojos verdes, preguntándote porqué te cuestionaba cosas íntimas. Ella te miró con suma seriedad— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo perdiste tu virginidad?

Tu cuerpo se tensó— ¿Por qué-…?

—Contéstame.

Y tu memoria se fue a días atrás, el día en que fuiste a aquella misión con el Uchiha. Comenzaste a boquear, tratando de sacar el habla. Mordiste tu labio inferior y volviste a desviar la mirada— Alrededor de 3 meses…

— ¿De verdad? —miraste hacia ella y ves que tiene los ojos entrecerrados, como si dudara un poco de ti. Tú asentiste— Pues, verás, según los estudios dicen que estás embarazada de alrededor de 48 semanas; o sea 4 meses —tu respiración se fue de tus pulmones y antes de que pudieras lograr hacer movimiento alguno, ella te tomó de la mano para que la miraras—. Pero, puede que haya sido un error del laboratorio o mío. Si quieres puedo hacerte otra prueba, pero, siendo sincera los exámenes de sangre no mienten… —Estás completamente asustada, tu respiración está completamente irregular. Llevas tus manos a tu cara, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que deseaban salir de tus ojos— Hinata —te habló y tú despacio, alzaste tu vista hacia ella, mirándola, dejando ver tu preocupación— Te haré el examen otra vez, pero tendrás que venir sin desayunar hasta mañana en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentiste y susurraste un: "tengo que irme". Caminaste lo más rápido que pudiste hacia la puerta y, una vez fuera del consultorio, te apoyaste en la pared, suspirando pesadamente mientras elevabas tu mirar hacia arriba, observando sin ver el techo blanco del edificio. Aun sentías las lágrimas, picándote los ojos para poder salir, pero, usaste tú lógica, ¿estar embarazada de 4 meses cuando tú habías dejado tu "inocencia" en 3 meses atrás? Vamos Hyuuga, es completamente ilógico, pero, algo te decía que tal vez, ese embarazo podía ser del todo cierto. ¿Cuántas veces habías permitido que el Uchiha acabara en ti? Miles, provocando que tal vez en un descuido tuyo o de él, o de ambos, se hubiera causado un desliz, uno que tú no deseabas cometer desde un principio.

Apretaste tus puños y estuviste tentada a gruñir, pero decidiste que sería mejor tener la esperanza firmemente aferrada a tu amiga y que era mejor idea venir al día siguiente, si el examen salía positivo, hablarías con el Uchiha.

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Media hora después"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

El bullido de las personas provocaba que de alguna forma tus nervios se calmaran y que tu mente se distrajera momentáneamente. Despejando tu mente lejos de del tema. Escuchas un grito meloso y sin saber el porqué, buscaste el causante. Una kunoichi que no conocías más que de vista abrazaba con cariño al que suponías ser su pareja.

Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras lo veía con una mirada que podría contagiar cualquier ternura en las personas que transitaban en ese lugar al medio día. Él, la tomaba por la cintura mientras la miraba a ella con una calidez. Y tu mente voló. Sustituyendo a ese ninja por Sasuke y a esa kunoichi por ti, siendo él y tú en el lugar de esos dos, siendo él y tú causando ternura y cariño.

Meneaste la cabeza fuertemente de lado a lado. ¿Cómo era posible que tú estés pensando en eso? ¿Es que estabas celosa por no tener una pareja con quien compartir esos momentos especiales? No, te negaste, sólo deseabas que no hubiera personas así, mostrando tanto afecto en público. _Joder_, por primera vez estabas molesta con un par de personas que no tenían la culpa. Los miraste de reojo. Ojos cafés brillantes destilando amor hacia unos ojos verdes llenos de amor y ternura. _¿Asqueada, Hyuuga?_ Volviste a negar fuertemente con la cabeza; y volviste a retomar tu camino.

Después de unos minutos, y cuando esa sensación desagradable en tu pecho desapareció, recordaste que tenías que ir a comprar un obsequio. Buscaste con la mirada de lado a lado un lugar apropiado para comprar dicho regalo. Encontraste una tienda dónde vendían artículos chinos. Sonreíste levemente y caminaste hasta ahí. Estiraste tu mano hacia el frente y empujaste la puerta, haciendo que una campanita colgada en el techo de la tienda sonara. Ves a un hombre mayor sonreírte y tú lo imitas, haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Desviaste la mirada y comenzaste a caminar, recorriendo los pasillos de la angosta pero larga tienda. Ves muñecas, ropa, objetos decorativos, trastes y utensilios. Todo te llamaba la atención. A todos los objetos los encontrabas preciosos. Pero recuerda Hyuuga, no viniste a comprarte algo a ti, sino a Naruto…

Te preguntaste qué es lo que podría gustarle al Uzumaki. Diste un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de chocar con el estante a tus espaldas, y miraste hacia arriba para ver qué podías comprar. Observaste embelesada un juego de té chino color marfil y con pétalos de flores de cerezo grabadas en él. ¿Será que le gustara al Uzumaki? Te niegas inmediatamente, conociéndole, lo rompería a causa de su hiperactividad. Observas hacia la derecha de los mismos y tus ojos perlados, encontraron una simpática estatuilla de una rana bajo un árbol de cerezo.

Sonreíste abiertamente cuando encontraste un regalo adecuado. Te acercaste lo más que pudiste y te colocaste en la punta de los pies. Estiraste todo lo que pudiste tu mano derecha hacia arriba y al ver que no alcanzabas lo suficiente, continuaste esforzándote. Tus ojos blancos se abrieron cuando una pálida mano te bajaba el objeto que querías. Lo tomaste mientras tu cara se giraba hacia tu izquierda— ¿Sasuke-kun…?

Ves su pequeña pero discreta sonrisa mientras te observaba— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miras más detalladamente y ves que él tenía una canasta en tus manos, pero, cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta, la apartó atrás de su espalda— ¿Y tú? —él suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Ino me obligó a ir a la fiesta de Naruto y estoy comprándole un regalo —sonreíste al escucharlo, pero él, te acorraló en el estante, haciendo que lo mirases fijamente—. Pero también vi que entraste a la tienda…

La sangre subió a tus mejillas mientras lo mirabas entre confundida y sorprendida— ¿Me seguiste?

—Algo así… —y el bajó su rostro para besarte, miraste sus labios mientras él se acercaba poco a poco, tus nervios se alteraron y sentiste que esos momentos de torpeza de tu niñez se adueñaban de ti nuevamente. Desviaste la mirada y sin decirle más que un: "sayonara", pagaste la estatuilla de la rana y saliste corriendo de la tienda, dejando a Uchiha Sasuke solo. ¿No que muy valiente y salvaje, Hyuuga?

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Media hora después"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Peinaste tu cabello como de costumbre, lacio y suelto. Te levantaste de tu tocador y alisaste tu vestido negro. En tu rostro, se formó una mueca al pensar que tu vestido no era indicado, ya que te llegaba a medio muslo y dejaba un poco a la imaginación, pero, tu hermana Hanabi te había aconsejado que te lo pusieras. Te encogiste de hombros, restándole importancia a la prenda y caminaste a la sala.

— ¿Lista?

Preguntó el Inuzuka mientras se levantaba del sofá de tu casa. Asentiste y fuiste en busca de tu bolso. Kiba abrió la puerta y dejó que tú pasaras primero para después, cerrarla a sus espaldas. Una fuerte brisa pasó por tus piernas, causando que el vestido se te alzara levemente. Escuchaste la risa de tu compañero de equipo e internamente agradeciste de saber que el restaurante en dónde se celebraría el cumpleaños del rubio estaba cerca de tu hogar.

—Hinata —te llamó el castaño y tú lo miraste— ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —y tú asentiste, extrañada al ver que te pedía permiso para preguntarte cosas— ¿Fuiste al hospital, verdad? —y volviste asentir. Kiba desvió su mirada pero, lograste ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas — ¿Te encontraste con Ino, dijo algo sobre alguien más o… de mi?

La pregunta te pilló por sorpresa. Elevaste tu mirar hacia el cielo nocturno mientras caminabas y recordaste cómo había reaccionado la rubia mientras desayunaba contigo. Bajaste la mirada y le miraste— Ella me preguntó si iba a venir y yo le dije que sí, le comenté de casualidad que iba a venir contigo y se uso triste… —y tus ojos se abren al ver que él sonríe ¿qué rayos le pasaba a tu amigo? Aclaraste tu garganta y continuaste— pero, me dijo que iba a decirle a Sasuke-kun para que viniera con él —miras atentamente cómo la sonrisa se le borró y pasó a una expresión enojada— ¿Po-por qué lo-lo preguntas?

—Por nada —masculló entre dientes y decidiste dejar por la paz el tema, no deseando que el Inuzuka se molestara contigo. Vieron las puertas del lugar muy próximas a ustedes y caminaron un poco más apresurados ahí.

— ¡Hinata, Kiba! —Saludó una pelirrosa bien arreglada— Pueden pasar y tomar asiento, los demás ya han llegado —asentiste seguida por tu compañero e ingresaron más al restaurante. Tu primo, tus amigas y tus amigos se encontraban hablando animadamente de diferentes temas, pero, el grito que dio la Uzumaki, llamó la atención en general— ¡Ahí viene Naruto, escóndanse!

Todos los presentes se alborotaron y comenzaron a buscar un refugio seguro para que el invitado de honor no los encontrase pronto. Tú dejaste el pequeño regalo en una de las mesas y buscaste frenéticamente en donde buscarte. Una mano se colocó sobre tu boca, causando que tus ojos se abrieran como platos mientras que tu cuerpo era jalado a una pequeña habitación que reconociste como los baños.

La persona que te había sujeto, dejó que tu entraras primero para después, cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro. Tú removiste tu cuerpo frenéticamente para zafarte de su agarre pero él, te tenía muy bien agarrada mientras te arrastraba al lavabo del baño. Alzaste la mirada y tus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tu reflejo en el espejo. Unos ojos oscuros como carbón, mirándote con enojo. Sasuke te tomó de la cintura y te giró, después, te sentó en la meseta. El te abrió rápidamente las piernas, y con la misma rapidez, se metió entre ellas mientras colocaba sus brazos a tus costados para evitar que bajaras.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, por qué-…?

— ¿Por qué viniste con ese idiota?

—Ki-Kiba-kun no es-…

— ¡Respóndeme!

Tu cuerpo, tembló levemente ante el tono que empleó contigo y bajaste la mirada— Él me dijo que quería venir conmigo aquí… —mordiste tu labio inferior. ¿Pero por qué tienes que darle explicaciones a alguien que no es tu dueño, Hyuuga? ¿O es que acaso sí lo es? Alzaste tu mirada un poco para verle, darte cuenta de que te miraba desafiante, y enfadado, y colérico, y… _joder._ Levantaste la cabeza con orgullo y te cruzaste de brazos mientras fruncías el ceño— ¿Por qué debo decirte o darte explicaciones? ¿Acaso no viniste con Ino?

El Uchiha continuaba mirándote molesto, pero, alzó una ceja azabache, dándole un aire, _jodidamente sexy_. Desviaste la mirada a un lado e ignoraste el pequeño revoloteo en tu vientre.

—No tengo porqué contestarte si me respondes de mala gana.

Tu boca se abrió al escucharle, sintiéndote levemente ofendida— ¿Mala gana? —Descruzaste tus brazos y chocaste tu dedo índice en su pecho repetitivamente— Eres tú el que siempre me pide explicaciones ¿por qué tengo que contestarle a un Uchiha engreído como tú?

Volviste a cruzar tus brazos y a colocar una pose orgullosa porque tú también tienes orgullo, ¿verdad, Hyuuga? Desviaste la mirada para apartarla de esos ojos negros, los cuales parecían querer penetrar en cada poro de tu piel.

Escuchaste cómo él soltó un resoplido de una risa, causando que lo vieras otra vez— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Sí —y te sonrió con esa sonrisa tan altanera que tanto te gustaba.

— ¡Déjame bajar!

Lo miraste desafiante para que te dejara libre pero, su sonrisa se borró y te vio con seriedad— No.

Tu enojo aumentó cuando escuchaste su respuesta, tan simple y tan sencilla. Colocaste tus palmas en su pecho y lo empujaste. Sasuke se apegó más a ti, pasando una mano por detrás de tu cintura y ocasionando que te hicieras adelante, rozando sus intimidades.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke, suéltame! —gritaste al fin, tratando que se apartase, pero, por respuesta, el llevó su mano tras tu nuca y te besó con rudeza.

Y_, joder_, tus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos. Una de sus manos masculinas comenzó a acariciar tu muslo, subiéndolo poco a poco. Y, _mierda_, sentiste cómo la humedad se juntaba en tus bragas al saber que con sus caricias deseaba excitarte. Estúpido Uchiha, estúpida Hyuuga.

El ambiente en ese baño comenzaba a calentarse. Sientes como él lamió tus labios y tú, los abriste poco a poco, dejando que él invada tu cavidad. El Uchiha se pegó a tu cuerpo un poco más mientras te dejaba sin aire. Soltaste un gemido sonoro, ahogándolo entre sus labios y él, se separó de ti, mostrándote una vez más su sonrisa altanera. Él bajó a tu cuello y sientes como comienza a repartir besos y mordidas. Tus manos se descruzaron otra vez y dejaste que cobraran vida, yendo hasta la orilla de su camisa negra para quitársela.

El sonrió en tu cuello y se separó de ti— Ya puedes bajarte —lo miraste fijamente, sorprendida de que el cabrón era capaz de dejarte excitada y con la respiración irregular. Sentiste que humo salía de tu cabeza cuando observaste _esa_ puta sonrisa arrogante _otra vez_. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron por el enojo y, apretaste los puños.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Él, se encogió de hombros— Como quieras —te dijo con indiferencia y se apartó completamente de ti. Dándose vuelta tan tranquilamente, dejándote muy excitada y molesta. Jodido Uchiha, ¿verdad Hyuuga? Entrecerraste tus ojos al saber que él comprendía a la perfección cómo te ponía. Y sentiste celos de Ino y Sakura por ser tan valientes y más atrevidas que tú.

Querías vengarte, y lo harías, oh claro que sí. Si el Uchiha sabía cómo te ponías con su sola presencia. Tú también sabías como ponerlo a él. Cruzaste tus piernas y fingiste desinterés— Bien, no te mostraré el pequeño conjunto que compré esta mañana.

Y como por arte de magia, Sasuke se detuvo en seco cuando estaba muy próximo a la puerta. Escuchaste un resoplido de burla y de reojo, miras cuando se voltea hacia ti— Y seguramente lo compraste para mí ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero como no quieres jugar, me iré a casa sola —y lo miraste de lleno, tratando de no desmayarte por los nervios—, o tal vez me iré con alguien más.

Ves como el frunce su ceño— No te atrevas a chantajearme, Hyuuga.

Te encogiste de hombros— Cree lo que quieras —y cuando ibas a bajarte del lavabo, unos brazos te rodearon nuevamente, impidiéndote deslizarte hasta el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Lo miraste fijamente, desinteresadamente falsa— ¿Yo? —Te hiciste la tonta mientras te señalabas con uno de tus dedos— Me voy de aquí.

El entrecejo de él se frunció profundamente— Yo creo que no.

Te tomó de la nuca y te besó duramente. Colocó sus manos en tu cadera y la jaló hacia él, pegando sus sexos y ocasionando que soltaras un gemido entre el apasionado beso. Sus manos abandonaron tu cadera y subieron hasta la cremallera de tu vestido. Con prisa, tomó el borde de la tela y la llevó hacia arriba, sacándote la estorbosa prenda y dejándola a un lado del lavabo. Después, sus manos masculinas apretaron tus pechos, como si fuesen un par de globos por encima del sostén.

Y joder, el caliente baño se volvió el caldero de las llamas del infierno mismo. Y tú realmente no querías evitar que eso ocurriera, lo necesitabas. Suspiraste cuando Sasuke abandonó tus labios y comenzó a dejar besos por la piel de tu cuello, pero, soltaste un gemido cuando su prominente erección rozaba por una de tus piernas. Llevaste tu mano por su camisa y a tirones, se la sacaste. Te encorvaste hacia él y besaste su pecho y cuello, dándole ventaja para que te desabrochara el sostén de encaje.

Sentiste como te separaba y con tu vista nublada por el deseo, observas como el Uchiha se agachaba para sorber con fuerza la piel de uno de tus pechos, dejándote una marca entre morada y roja, e inconscientemente, le arañaste la espalda, provocando que el gruñera guturalmente contra tu piel.

Como si estuviera desesperado, arrancó tus bragas y tú, llevaste tus manos a sus pantalones para desabrocharlos, dejando que cayeran libres en el suelo. El Uchiha llevó una de sus manos a tu intimidad y jugó con tu hinchado clítoris. Soltaste un gemido en la altura de su hombro y cuello y sin resistirte más, completamente extasiada, tomaste tu miembro, masturbándose ambos. Con tu mano libre, tocaste su mejilla para besarlo, tratando de ignorar un poco como su pene se hacía más grande en tu mano y como te mojabas más por él.

Sasuke se separó del beso. Te separó las piernas y cuando te penetró, soltó un sonoro gruñido. Tú soltaste su nombre muy quedamente a la altura de su oreja. El moreno comenzó a moverse en tu interior, logrando que las pequeñas punzadas de placer y dolor de tu muy próximo orgasmo te enloquecieran, dejando tu pudor de lado y atreverte a pedir más. Lo rodeaste con las piernas, sacando que gruñera al saber a la perfección que estabas asfixiándolo por el apretado agarre.

Tus gemidos eran ahogados en tu propia garganta mientras apretabas el labio inferior hasta casi el punto de dolerte. Sasuke soltaba una maldición de vez en cuando mientras el incesante choque de caderas se hacía sonar en el lavabo del baño y, una y otra vez, su polla te penetraba en lo más profundo de ti. La música de la "fiesta" sonaba y ni siquiera tú te habías dado cuenta cuando la había encendido. De improvisto, él colocó sus manos en tu trasero para alzarte y despejarte del lavabo.

El hizo que quedaras en el aire, provocando que lo cabalgaras mientras te sostenía de tu cadera y medio flexionaba las piernas. Tus ojos se abrieron al notarlo más adentro e inconscientemente moviste tus caderas para hacer los embiste más frenéticos. El puto cielo estaba sobre ustedes y casi podían tocarlo. Notaste que el orgasmo estaba alcanzándote. Rodeaste con rapidez el cuello del Uchiha y pegaste tus labios a su oído— De-dentro no…

Escuchaste como por un momento respiró hondo y en el siguiente, sus embestidas aumentaron, provocando que te corrieras. Lograste escuchar como sus dientes rechinaron y con rapidez salió de ti, dejándote en el suelo— Abajo —te arrodillaste mientras él se ponía delante de ti—. Abre la boca.

Cerraste los ojos y sientes como él mete su hombría en tu cavidad, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a su ritmo. Te quedaste completamente estática, embistiéndote repetidas veces y logrando excitarte nuevamente. Mierda Hyuuga, las paredes de tu intimidad desean atención otra vez. Lo escuchas jadear mientras su respiración está cada vez más entrecortada y levantas tu vista para mirarlo. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos. De un momento a otro, Sasuke cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula mientras se corría en tu boca. Él abandonó de tu cavidad y lo poco que quedó de su semilla, salió por tus labios.

Tú comenzaste a jadear mientras poco a poco ves como él abría los ojos para fijar su vista en ti. Sonrió ladinamente y te ayudó a ponerte de pie. Sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto odiabas y querías, te tomó por la cintura y te estrechó hacia él. Pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios y tú no le negaste que te besara, enredando sus dos lenguas en una lucha continua. Es oficial Hyuuga, eres una maldita pervertida igual que él.

La falta de oxigeno los atacó nuevamente y el Uchiha dejó que sus frentes se pegaran mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados. Escuchas como resopló su risa contenida— ¿Cuándo te volviste una maldita pervertida? —mordiste tu labio inferior y sonreíste abiertamente. ¿Ves? Es oficial, eres una jodida pervertida.

—Creo que desde que me quitaste la inocencia, Sasuke… —él sonrió ante tu respuesta y volvió a besarte.

**.**

***—* ****"Al día siguiente"**** *—***

**.**

Tu espalda se encontraba apoyada en la pared del hospital, a un lado de la puerta del consultorio de Uzumaki Sakura. Tus manos se encontraban cubriendo tu rostro mientras respirabas hondo una y otra vez, dándote fuerzas para entrar de nuevo al consultorio.

Esa mañana habías hecho exactamente lo que Sakura te ordenó, no desayunar e ir a sacarte sangre para el examen médico. Respiraste hondo una vez más. Pero, unas manos sobre tus hombros provocaron que tu cuerpo se tensara.

Apartaste rápidamente tus manos de tu cara y sus ojos perlas quedaron atrapados por unos ojos ónix— Sasuke-kun… —el moreno ni se movió, sólo te seguía viendo con seriedad— ¿Que-qué haces aquí…?

—En la mañana me topé con Sakura y me dijo que ibas a venir al hospital para hacerte una prueba de embarazo, ¿es cierto? —sus ojos se entrecerraron y tú tragaste grueso mientras sentías que el corazón se te encogía.

—S-sí… —el suspiró y apartó las manos de tus hombros. De alguna forma, te asustaste de que se alejara de tu persona y las tomaste para obligarlo a que te viera—, pero… hubo un error en mi examen médico general y ella me sugirió que viniera… otra vez…

Por un minuto, el no dijo nada, dejándote nerviosa, pero, escuchaste un gran suspiró y después, sentiste un abrazo, dejándote sorprendida. Tus manos y brazos se quedaron quietas pero una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar tu cabeza y cabello— Todo saldrá bien… —te dijo en un susurró, muy cerca de tu oreja y tú, apretaste los puños y correspondiste su abrazo.

Continuaron así por unos segundos y él fue el primero en separarse, diciéndote sin palabras que entraras y esperaría por ti en la puerta. Dejaste un tanto insegura su abrazo y caminaste hasta la puerta. Lo miraste y tocaste la puerta. La voz de Sakura se hizo presente, dejándote pasar. Cerraste los ojos y entraste.

— ¡Hinata, ven! —Te dijo alegre y caminaste hasta sentarte en una de las sillas— Buenas noticias —te miró y sonreíste—, si hubo un error en el laboratorio y resulta que tu salud en general es perfecta.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No, no lo estás —sonrió y tú soltaste el aliento, completamente tranquila. Ella soltó una risita—. Pobre, me imagino que estabas un poco asustada…

¿Poco Hyuuga? Estabas al borde del colapso nervioso. Sonreíste y asentiste apenada— Es que… creo que aun no estoy lista.

Ella rió— Lo comprendo, eres más joven que yo y me imagino que quieres una pareja estable para tener hijos y demás, ¿verdad? —Asentiste otra vez, estando de acuerdo— Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste ayer? Desapareciste de la fiesta al igual que Sasuke-kun.

¿Y qué dirás Hyuuga? ¿Qué estuviste follando con el Uchiha en el restaurante mientras se celebraba el cumpleaños de tu ex amor platónico y, cuando terminaron, se fueron a escondidas para continuar en tu casa? Te sonrojaste con desmesura— Yo… me sentí un poco mal y Sa-Sasuke-kun me hizo el favor de lle-llevarme a casa…

Ella entrecerró los ojos— No te creo, apuesto que los dos estuvieron de traviesos —un grito salió de tu garganta y ella se carcajeó— Aunque ¿sabes?, si yo pudiera escoger la pareja de Sasuke-kun, esa serías tú…

Tragaste grueso y decidiste que mejor sería no indagar en el porqué. Le agradeciste su tiempo y te retiraste del consultorio. Cerraste la puerta de atrás y observaste que Sasuke te esperaba afuera— ¿Y bien?

—No estoy embarazada —sonreíste de oreja a oreja y él sólo te miró— ¿Ocurre algo? —el desvió la mirada y negó. Lo miraste con preocupación mientras caminaban.

Y cuando estabas apunto de preguntarle qué le sucedía, a lo lejos observaste a Ino llorando mientras estaba sentada en una silla de la cafetería y Kiba se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella. Te preocupaste por lo el porqué se encontraba en ese estado la Yamanaka. Diste un paso y Sasuke te detuvo, pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de tu cintura, como una especie de abrazo— Déjalos, necesitan hablar.

Lo miraste confundida y, mientras te hacía avanzar, miraste hacia atrás de reojo como Kiba le decía algo a la rubia, causando que ella apartara las manos de su rostro. Sonreíste cuando él besó su vientre y después a ella mientras la abrazaba. Y caíste en cuenta, tus celos sobre las parejas que se mostraban afecto en la calle libremente, tus celos por las pequeñas familias de jóvenes de tu edad, no era más que _envidia_ que sentías a causa de tu propia inseguridad. Viste discretamente al Uchiha, y te diste cuenta de cuan inalcanzable y cerca era para ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 11.**

**Notas:**

Bien, no sé si se habían dado cuenta de que mis lemons van en aumento en cuanto perversión se trata. Y créanme que así va a seguir hasta que se acabe el fic, porque, he decidido que haré lo que tenía planeado desde el principio, sobre todo con Hinata.

Este capi se lo dedico a **Cannan**, ella me pidió que hiciera algo en los baños, me dio una idea más o menos, pero como no soy una santa, lo hice a mi manera xDD Perdonen cualquier error que eso me sucede muy amenudo xDD espero que les guste y a ella también, sobre todo el intento de momento tierno que le metí, porque, sinceramente, la ternura tendrá que esperar un capi o dos xD. Creo que me falta una de las peticiones y si no me equivoco era de un hombre que es mi lector (le mandaré un PM para que él me entienda xDD) ¡Por cierto! Muchísimas gracias por los 210 reviews! *Baila de felicidad!* en verdad, valoro el apoyo que me dan y no se crean, leo todo y cada uno de ellos y acepto los concejillos para llevar a cabo el fic :DD ¡Así que ya saben, sobre todo hombres que leen (porque sé que hay algunos par ahí xD) ayúdenme dándome ideas sobre todo con Sasuke, mi cerebro se está pudriendo DDX cualquier queja, sugerencia o petición sobre el fic, me lo pueden decir por reviews o ya de perdis, el PM ;DD Actualizaré el fic lo más seguido que pueda, ya que los que hayan leído mi perfil, sabrán que la historia ganó la encuesta :D

_Agradecimientos:_** lilipili; Dark Amy-chan; Luna07; Tomato** (no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me alegra que te gusten mis fic^/^)**; Pochyy** (concuerdo completamente contigo DX)**; JenSchiffer; Cannan **(espero te guste el capi ;D)**; a-satoshi** (baby! Perdón por no responder pero no encuentro tu PM D; claro que haré un NejiHina para ti, pero dame chance de pensar en algo bueno, ¿lo quieres con o sin lemon? Love u :*)**; Girl-Evil-Undead** (no sé si a estos celos te refieres, pero sino, lo haré en el siguiente ;D)**; Mademoiselle . Necropolis; LaCrazyWriter** (seguí tu concejo sobre no cohibirme, dentro de dos capis haré algo peor que esto xDD)**; marleen; shadow hallow; Naomi aki; Lucychibi; Reiko Dark Angel; Sammy Summer** (Te refieres a Sasuke? No sabría porque lo he puesto ebrio y celoso pero por separado, quien sabe, tal vez en la prox conti xD)**; sofiadvn; Karamell; anatemari; Vero** (tanto tiempo sin saber de ti!)**; maribelteka** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, que dulce eres! ;w;)**; NANA-53** (me encantó como describiste el fic, y sí, tienes razón, más o menos es esa mi idea, no tienes que agradecer;D)**; misaki hyuga; Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki** (lo del bebé NaruSaku aun no decido el sexo, pero quien sabe, puedo tomar tu sugerencia ;D)**; holanda** (te mentiría si te digo una cantidad exacta, pero más o menos entr capis D;)**; kisoto.**

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, es un gran apoyo para mí. Algo más, las personas que han leído __**I just wanna be with you**__ y me pidieron que lo hiciera un fic, si lo haré pero estoy entre cuando acabe con Love me o, empezando desde ya, aunque, tal vez el tipo de narrador no sea el original del one-shot ya que los capis serían cortos y no se relataría como quiero, además de que considero __**Love me**__ un fic especial y para que haga uno igual a este, será en un futuro no muy cercano_ ^^U Los quiero!


	12. Miedo

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami/ Aika__-sasuhina._

**U**niverso **N**aruto**.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erotico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

…**Miedo …**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y a pesar de todo,

Nublándome la mente, quitándome la poca racionalidad que tengo… sigues ahí.

Porque sí, tú has provocado que hiciera cosas que están fuera de mis cabales.

¿Y para qué? si después estoy como un imbécil pensando en el remordimiento que causa nuestros asaltos.

Porque sí, hasta una persona como yo puede sentir remordimiento, terror a algo que pueda arrepentirse.

Y las culpas siguen en mi cabeza.

Cada puta noche aparecen ahí, mostrándome esos terrores que tanto odié.

Que tanto me perseguían.

Porque yo no quiero sentir ese tipo de perdida otra vez.

Porque sí, hasta yo puedo sentir el puto _miedo_ correr por mis venas, por eso estoy solo.

Como siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escuchas cómo ella suspiraba tu nombre von una voz completamente deseosa, muy diferente al tono que usaba normalmente. Llevaste tu mano derecha hacia su estrecha cintura y la acercaste más a ti, dejando que las gotas de la regadera cayeran libres por su pecho y por tu espalda desnuda.

Ella tenía la mirada nublada y tú, supusiste que te encontrabas igual. Hinata alzó sus escuálidos brazos y enredó sus dedos entre tu cabello mientras parte de su espalda y hombros se encontraban pegados a las lozas del baño de la mansión Uchiha.

La miraste fijamente, captando que un extraño sentimiento emanaba de aquellos ojos color de luna, como si quisiese transmitirle algo a los tuyos color noche, pero que tú, no sabías muy bien qué era. Ni siquiera sabías si tus ojos tenían un extraño brillo similar como los perlados que tenías frente a ti. La mano izquierda, dejó de servirte como apoyo para recargar tu peso y dejaste que tocara la suavidad de la piel húmeda blanquecina.

Ves cómo ella se mordió su labio inferior, dándote saber que por primera vez veías lo adorable que se observaba Hinata cuando esperaba ansiosa que la hicieses suya. Acercaste más tu cuerpo hacia el menudo de ella y, cuando tuviste la oportunidad, metiste tu pierna derecha entre las de ella, haciendo que abriera las mismas para ti.

Ella removía sus manos entre tus cabellos mientras su espalda se arqueaba más y más hacia a ti. Mostrándose ansiosa a lo que tú podrías hacer. Tu boca descendió hacia sus labios y diste alguno que otro rozón de besos, haciendo que ella suspirara más y más. Y tus manos se movieron como las de ella; recorriendo cada curva de su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Las mismas se aferraron en su redondo trasero y jugaste con él, amasándolo juguetonamente, dejando que tus dedos mojados por el agua resbalaran en su piel. La Hyuuga suspiró, diciéndote sin palabras lo que sentía mientras sonreía levemente al sentir tus toques, cosa que te agradó. Ella, llevó una de sus manos a tu nuca y acercó sus labios a los tuyos, dándote el beso que te habías negado darle. Sientes que su mano derecha comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente por tu pecho y brazo izquierdo.

Tus manos continuaron jugando con el redondo trasero de ella mientras intencionalmente acercabas su pelvis hacia tu miembro, el cual, la esperaba ansioso. Tus labios siguieron moviéndose sobre los suyos continuamente, mordiendo y jugando con ellos hasta que de esa boca salieron gemidos reprimidos y tu nombre a medias. Separaste tus labios de ella y los acercaste nuevamente para besarla fugazmente, después, llevaste tus manos a su cintura y cadera para hacer que se diera media vuelta y viera hacia las lozas azules del baño.

Tu boca atacó con rapidez la piel de su espalda, depositando besos y mordidas de vez en vez mientras que una de tus manos se dirigía al vientre de Hinata y la otra iba directamente a uno de sus senos llenos para jugar con él. Sientes que Hinata arqueó la espalda, pegando intencionalmente su trasero con tu hombría y pegando sus pechos a la fría y mojada cerámica de las paredes.

—Bésame… —te pidió sonriente cuando volteó su rostro hacia ti—.

Llevaste tus labios hacia los de ella para besarla otra vez mientras tus manos jugaban con su cuerpo nuevamente. Ella se estremecía cada vez que ingresabas tu lengua a su boca o cuando tirabas levemente de sus pezones. Sentías cómo la Hyuuga sonreía mientras te besaba y tú no habías comprendido el porqué, más sin embargo, la respuesta llegó cuando sientes sus cálidos dedos envolver tu miembro.

Soltaste un gruñido gutural mientras movías sin querer tus caderas hacia su palma. Mordiste levemente su cuello para dejarle una marca rojiza y besaste después la misma zona. Las palpitaciones de tu pene provocaban descargas eléctricas que atravesaban tu columna vertebral. Tu mano izquierda fue a dar al pecho izquierdo de ella para apretarlo, pero, de un momento a otro, ella llevó su mano hacia la tuya para apretarla y así, entrelazar sus dedos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Levantaste tu mirar carbón hacia su rostro y dejaste que ella te besara otra vez. Tu mano derecha fue hacia su vientre y así, alzaste lo suficiente sus caderas para poder entrar en ella.

Hinata comprendió tu acción, ya que soltó su miembro y volvió a apoyarse en la pared para mantener un equilibrio. Ambos suspiraron cuando rozaste tu punta en su entrada. Sus bocas soltaron vaho ante el calor que comenzaron a sentir en esa habitación. Ya ni siquiera el agua fresca de la ducha los refrescaba.

Entraste con suavidad en ella, deseando no lastimarla como de costumbre. Ella gimió quedamente tu nombre, después, un nuevo gemido salió al mover tus caderas lentamente para penetrarla. El sonido de las mismas aumentaba y hacía eco en sus oídos gracias a la ayuda del agua fresca. Tu mano izquierda permaneció en la cadera de la ojiperla mientras que la derecha se dirigía hacia uno de sus senos.

Hinata semi gritó cuando entraste profundamente en ella en una sola estocada, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y causando que su largo cabello resbalara por su espalda. La tomaste con cuidado de su cuello e hiciste que llevara su boca hacia la tuya mientras continuabas embistiéndola aunque con un poco de lentitud.

Se separaron nuevamente y colocaste tu mano en su cadera, pero ella, llevó la propia e hizo que entrelazaran sus dedos hasta apoyarse mutuamente en la pared. Tú aprovechaste para besar su espalda y cuello, jugando con tus dientes con éste último. Continuaste embistiéndola hasta que, saliste completamente de ella e ingresaste de un solo golpe, repitiendo esta acción tres veces más. Ella soltaba suspiros, jadeos y gemidos cada vez que lo hiciste, dándote a saber que le gustaba. Hinata tomó tu mano con los dedos entrelazados y la dirigió a su propio pecho mientras pegaba su espalda a tu pecho.

—Vamos a la cama, onegai…

Te dijo con voz deseosa mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera. Tú no respondiste pero llevaste sus manos a sus caderas y trasero para embestirla un par de veces. La pegaste más a la pared, hasta casi aplastar completamente sus senos y llevaste tu mano derecha hacia su entre pierna para alzar un poco más su trasero hacia ti. Aprovechaste esa posición e hiciste que tu pene entrase lo más profundo posible. Suspiraste roncamente cuando saliste de su interior mientras la escuchabas suspirar. La abrazaste por la espalda y a pasos torpes, salieron del baño hasta llegar a la recamara.

Hiciste que se diera media vuelta para mirarla fijamente, y sonreíste de lado cuando viste como sonreía traviesa sólo para ti. La besaste de nuevo mientras hacías que se recostara en la cama, dejando que su cabello colgara de la misma ya que su cabeza estaba muy a la orilla. Te posicionaste enfrente de ella y escuchas un leve suspiro cuando le abriste las piernas para darte espacio. Sonreíste ladinamente cuando su sonrojo característico se hizo presente. Y no pudiste negarlo, ella se veía adorable cuando tenía sexo sólo contigo _¿cierto Uchiha?_ Tomaste tu miembro y lo rozaste unas cuantas veces en su entrada, pero sobre todo, en su hinchado clítoris.

Entraste de lleno en ella, gruñendo de nuevo cuando su estreches te envolvió nuevamente. Tus caderas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, deseando sacarle suspiros y gemidos repetitivos de su boca cada vez que hacías _esa_ fricción que te encantaba. Con los ojos entrecerrados, te deleitabas cada vez que sus pechos rebotaban y más, cuando esos regordetes pezones rosados te tentaban a que jugaras con ellos una y otra vez.

Hinata llevó sus manos por tus antebrazos, como sin palabras te pidiera una caprichosa petición. Ella sonrió cuando descendiste para besarla mientras continuabas, después, sientes unos cálidos brazos envolver tu cuello y espalda. Tus caderas se movieron más y más rápidas. El sonido de las mismas retumbaba en la habitación. Un hilo de saliva unió sus bocas cuando se separaron uno del otro. Hinata llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, por el ruedo de la cama mientras que su cabeza los seguía.

Tu respiración se volvió copiosa cuando sentías unos tirones en tu polla, signo de que ella estaba a punto de correrse. La Hyuuga comenzó a gritar tu nombre mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y tú, aumentaste las embestidas hasta que te corriste en su interior, gruñendo guturalmente fuerte. Y cómo pudiste, te tiraste a su lado en el lecho blando. Ella susurró tu nombre y tú giraste tu rostro para mirarla. Ves el brillo en sus ojos, el cual, por algún motivo logró cautivarte. Así que, apoyaste tu peso en tu codo izquierdo y con cuidado, depositaste un beso en su vientre de cinco meses, después, ascendiste para besar los labios de la madre de tu hijo.

El Chidori Eisô cortó alrededor de seis árboles frente a ti, después, manipulando tu chakra, creaste varias lanzas a lo largo de su extensión para perforar los troncos y destruirlos desde dentro. Haciendo que la madera saliera disparada a todas direcciones. Liberando tu frustración.

¿Qué mierda había sido _eso_, Uchiha? ¿Era un deja vu, un sueño mientras estabas despierto, un recuerdo? Y gruñes al saber que no era así. No sabías por qué últimamente soñabas con eso. Joder, ni siquiera sabías por qué tuviste que tener algo –sea lo que sea que fue- en medio te tu entrenamiento. Porque tú no anhelabas tener un hijo, nunca. Tú deseabas ser el último Uchiha, y pese a que cuando eras niño habías dicho que reconstruirías tu clan, no te imaginabas estando a lado de una mujer y con un hijo tuyo.

Pero la puta pregunta seguía en tu mente: ¿por qué carajos, tú jodida mente te saboteaba trayéndote imágenes de ese tipo? Es algo estúpido, pensaste; es como si tu mente, tu subconsciente, añorara tener una familia. ¿Pero por qué la Hyuuga? ¿Por qué ella precisamente?

¿Es que tanto sexo con ella te ha jodido la cabeza? Y estuviste tentado a soltar una carcajada. No, tú ya tenías jodida la mente desde antes. Tú ya estabas rozando la mentalidad de un psicópata, un enfermo. Antes y durante tu regreso a la aldea, tú no expresabas sentimientos y emociones, y cuando eso sucede, una persona está a punto de perder la razón, de volverse un maldito maniático. Pero ella…

Joder, ya no sabías que hacer cada vez que una imagen mental de Hyuuga Hinata con una barriga de embarazada aparecía en tu cabeza. ¿Es que tanto fue el shock cuando te dijo que tal vez estaría embarazada hace semana y media atrás? Y aunque tú sabías que el resultado fue negativo, no supiste el por qué de tu reacción cuando te dijo sonriente: _"No estoy embarazada"_.

No supiste por qué no dijiste nada mientras la mirabas, el por qué habías desviado la mirada y, cuando ella te preguntó si sucedía algo, tú negaste con la cabeza. ¿Será eso decepción Uchiha? ¿Acaso, realmente deseabas tener un bebé con _ella_? Y negaste otra vez mientras recogías tus pertenencias. Por ahora no, porque no querías, no deseabas tener herederos, lidiar con una familia, mantener a una mujer y despertarte en las madrugadas para cambiar pañales ni dar leche en biberones a un niño que ni sabías si sería brillante, inteligente o un completo mediocre. No quieres lidiar con eso.

Y mientras fruncías el ceño, buscaste tu botella de agua en tu mochila pero, algo pequeño, puntiagudo y ligeramente pesado provocó que tu frente se arrugara con profundidad. Con tu mano, tomaste el objeto y lo sacaste de la bolsa. Tus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que un dije en forma de un halcón con unas flores azules en el pido, de color y cadena color bronce se encontraba dentro de tu mochila. Pero, supiste inmediatamente el por qué se encontraba precisamente ahí.

Tus memorias pasaron por tu mente, mostrándote esos recuerdos de cuando seguiste a Hinata en aquella tienda china en el centro de Konoha. Recordaste que habías comprado dicho accesorio porque te había recordado a ella y a ti –de alguna manera-. Negándote esa vez que querías hacerle un detalle, ¿no eso hacían los amigos? Pero Uchiha, la pregunta de oro es: ¿realmente eran amigos? No, no lo eran. Y si era así, no lo sabías porque nunca lo habían hablado. Tal vez ustedes era un par de personas que se utilizaban para desahogar sus problemas hormonales. Gruñes alto y guardas con violencia el objeto de donde lo sacaste. Levantaste la mirada, hacia la dirección del sol y calculaste que eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Suspiraste frustrado y comenzaste a caminar, dejando a tras todos esos estúpidos pensamientos, o lo que sea que hayan sido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Te gritó una voz muy conocida para llamar tu atención. Tu cuerpo se tensó por completo, y tu caminar se detuvo. Tragaste grueso y enfocaste tu vista en un punto fijo. La menudo figura de la Hyuuga cayó frente a ti, mostrándose completamente agitada. Ella flexionó sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos en ellas para descansar su cuerpo, minutos después, levantó su mirada hacia ti, pero tu desviaste tu mirada— Te-tenemos una misión… —guardaste silencio y levantaste tu mirar oscuro hacia arriba—. Hokage-sama desea vernos…

Tus ojos se abrieron brevemente y bajaste rápidamente tu cabeza para verla a los ojos. Tu expresión se volvió estoica y simplemente comenzaste a caminar, dejándola sola. Ella, cuando vio tu reacción, te llamó un par de veces, pero, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que la ignorabas, sentiste su presencia a tus espaldas. Siguiéndote.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te sientes irritado al estar en presencia de la Hokage, pero más, al saber que harás una misión con _ese_ tipo. Y tú habías pensado que tal vez iba a ser una mañana "linda" pero, con tu mente saboteándote los pensamientos y con esta estúpida misión, deseabas tomar tu cabeza y estamparla contra la pared.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó impaciente la Hokage. Tú abriste tus ojos y miraste con enojo hacia esa rubia. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta una vez que llevó su puño hacia su boca— Como decía… el señor feudal necesita ninjas capacitados para encontrar unas valiosas joyas.

—Entonces, lo que necesita es a uno ninjas expertos en rastreos, no a mí —hablaste con tu típico tono. Ves como ella alzó una ceja mientras te observaba impaciente. Seguramente no le agradó que tú le hayas cuestionado—.

La rubia Hokage soltó un resoplido de burla, provocando que tú alzaras una ceja, mirándolo incrédulo— Te equivocas en parte, Uchiha —ella apoyó sus manos en la mesa de madera y ves cómo se coloca de pie, después, entrecierras los ojos levemente, desconfiado al ver que la Hokage comenzaba a caminar hacia ustedes tres—. Es verdad que para esta misión es necesario ninjas expertos en rastreo, pero, también necesito a alguien ágil y-…

—Podrías utilizar a un Aburame.

—No. Un Aburame es ágil y rápido cuando se trata de utilizar sus insectos, pero no son muy buenos en defensa —chasqueaste la lengua mientras desviabas la cara—, y es ahí en donde entras tú —miras cada paso que da ella hasta que se acerca a Hinata y a Hyuuga Neji—. Ambos son muy buenos rastrando y su byakugan les da una gran ventaja para hacerlo, pero, como estarán ocupados buscando las joyas que pidió el señor feudal, correrán peligro. Así que, tú serás como una especia de guardaespaldas, ¿me expliqué para todos? —Un: "hai" al unisonó por dos voces, una grave y una aguda, respondieron a la pregunta de la rubia Tsunade. Por otro lado, tú torciste tu boca mientras mirabas a otro lado— Bien, pueden retirarse, parten mañana a primera hora —ambos Hyuuga dieron una reverencia respetuosa excepto tú. Simplemente descruzaste tus brazos, diste media vuelta y saliste del despacho a paso relajado.

—Hinata-sama —la voz del Hyuuga hizo que casi te detuvieras en seco—…

Miraste disimuladamente de reojo y vez como Hinata se acercaba hacia ese tipo con rapidez, como si tuviese miedo de hacerlo enfadar— ¿Sucede algo, niisan?

Apretaste levemente los puños, después, inesperadamente una vena comenzó a entre saltar y pulsar en tu sien— Le pido que me disculpe pero, hoy no podré acompañarla hasta su casa —miraste nuevamente de reojo y frunces el ceño al ver que él te miraba por igual—. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de partir. Nos vemos mañana.

Respiraste profundo, lentamente mientras adoptabas tu pose orgullosa estando de pie en uno de los pasillos de la torre. Tu mandíbula se tensó cuando Hyuuga Neji pasó a tu lado, pero, sin que un alma lo note, él se detuvo lo suficiente para susurrarte unas palabras, las cuales, provocaron que apretaras los puños al sentir una certidumbre extraña en tu pecho.

Aunque claro, tú no eras un puto cobarde y como siempre, deseando mostrarte como el hombre orgulloso que eras, sonreíste con altanería y susurraste de vuelta un: "más te vale". El Hyuuga simplemente entrecerró los ojos levemente y siguió su camino de largo, dejándolos a Hinata y a ti _solos_.

Un silencio ensordecedor se formó entre ustedes y, a pesar de que tú te encontrabas dándole la espalda, sabías que ella se estaría mordiendo el labio inferior mientras apretabas los puños o jugaba con sus dedos índices. Tragaste grueso e iniciaste a dar un par de pasos para avanzar e irte a tu hogar, pero su voz, te detuvo en seco.

—Sasuke-kun… —escuchas como ella daba unos silenciosos pasos hacia ti, causando que tu estómago se pusiese duro— ¿podrías decirme que sucede? —su aroma se coló por tus fosas nasales, tú, suspiraste pesadamente— No-no com-comprendo por qué te comportas tan distante —tu cuerpo se tensó cuando ella colocó su pequeña mano sobre tu antebrazo derecho—… ¿es que acaso hice algo mal? —y ya no supiste cómo reaccionar exactamente cuando ella te abrazó por la espalda—…

—No… —tu voz salió en un tono suave— no hiciste nada… —Miraste de reojo hacia tu derecha. Ves que ella tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, y eso, de alguna forma extraña, te hizo sentir… mal—.

—Entonces… ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? —y tú callaste. Quedándote completamente serio al no saber qué mierda responder— ¿Sucede algo que quieras decirme? —dijo ella cuando, al ver que no habrías la boca, te había rodeado para quedar frente a ti— Respóndeme… haz estado así desde que te dije que no estaba embarazada…

El semblante de Hinata era serio y a la vez melancólico mientras te observaba. Y tú no supiste como reaccionar cuerdamente. Sus preguntas, tus pensamientos, tus sueños y demás, hacían que tu cabeza se volviera una mierda. No te dejaban pensar con claridad, no te dejaban asimilar lo que había causado esa respuesta de una semana atrás. Y regresaste tu mirada nublada por tus pensamientos hacia ella otra vez, dándote cuenta de que se veía igual, _jodidamente linda_.

Apretaste la mandíbula mientras que con rapidez, la tomabas por la parte trasera de su nuca y acercabas rápidamente tus labios hacia los suyos para besarla con desespero, queriendo sentir ese roce que de alguna maldita forma te gustaba.

Sentiste que ella quería separarse de ti un poco, empujándote por tu pecho ya que la habías sorprendido, pero, en cuando el calor fue en aumento, comenzó a corresponderte con la misma pasión, dejando que sus manos pequeñas vagaran por tu cuerpo al igual que las tuyas. Por un momento, o tal vez minutos, ambos olvidaron que se encontraban besándose acaloradamente en un pasillo de la torre del Hokage, completamente expuestos a que los descubrieran, pero, cuando reaccionaron, sobre todo tú, ya que tu erección comenzaba a crecer dentro de tus pantalones, se separaron lentamente, dejando que el vaho de sus alientos se mezclasen entre si y la tomaste de la mano para buscar un lugar más privado.

Ella te siguió, caminando lentamente mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Pero, de un momento a otro, cuando pasaron por un despacho o biblioteca vacía, ella fue la primera en tirar de ti para que entraran ahí. Tu boca se abrió, tu voz no alcanzó a hacer replica alguna, ya que sus labios te atraparon, sorprendiéndote. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, cerraste la puerta con pestillo. Sus manos y las tuyas comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, tratando de despojar sus prendas una por una como si sintiesen desesperados.

Tus dedos fueron directamente hasta el cierre de su chamarra pesada y gruesa, bajando el mismo con lentitud, dejando que tus nudillos rozasen con voluptuosos senos. Deslizaste las mangas de la chamarra lila por los delgados brazos de Hinata y, ella, cuando una de sus manos estuvo libre, la ingresó para acariciar tu tibio abdomen. Tu piel se erizó ante su toque. Sus uñas rasguñaron levemente tu piel nívea mientras la Hyuuga, juguetonamente, mordía tu mentón y repartía besos en tu cuello. Tus manos se deslizaron despacio hasta dejarlos detrás de su espala, y así, los bajaste con una lentitud tortuosa hasta llegar a su trasero.

Hiciste que ella caminara con pasos torpes hasta que tu espalda quedó pegada en la fría pared. Apretaste juguetonamente el redondo trasero de Hinata sobre la tela del pantalón, sacándole suspiros placenteros. Tú besabas su sien, ella besaba tu cuello, pero después, cuando Hinata te quitó a tirones la playera, jugó, chupó y mordió con tu pecho, sobre todo con tus tetillas.

Torpemente conseguiste quitarle el pantalón azul junto con su ropa interior, dejando que esas telas resbalaran por sus piernas suaves. Tu mano izquierda fue hasta su entrepierna para jugar con su clítoris. Ella gimió tu nombre cuando alzó su mirada hacia ti, causando que tú la mirases de vuelta. Sus ojos plata te atraparon en cierta forma, como si fueses un completo idiota. Ella gimió nuevamente cuando ingresaste uno de tus dedos y tú, aprovechaste que ella medio abierto su boca para poder ingresar tu lengua y besarla como _tú_ querías.

Tu mano derecha soltó el trasero de la Hyuuga y fue directamente hacia tu pantalón; quitándotelo con maestría y bajando un poco tu bóxer, lo suficiente para que tu polla se liberase. Descendiste un poco –sin romper el beso- para colocar tu miembro entre sus piernas, rozando su ya húmeda vulva y dejándolo en medio de sus muslos. Tus caderas se movieron con desespero, rozando el largo de tu pene con su clítoris, entre sus piernas, rozando una y otra vez con facilidad gracias a la humedad que se deslizaba entre las piernas de ella.

Hinata gemía en el beso, diciéndote de ese modo que le gustaba lo que hacías. Tus manos fueron nuevamente a su trasero y te aferraste a él para tomar impulso mientras la obligabas a cerrar un poco más sus piernas. Sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí, continuando una batalla para un solo ganador. Tus embestidas subieron poco a poco, obligándolos a separarse involuntariamente de su beso. Sus pieles sudaban pequeñas perlas de sudor, sus bocas estaban en busca de aliento mientras que dejaban salir el poco oxigeno que tenía sus pulmones. Ella gritó alto cuando se corrió y tú, te detuviste abruptamente para hacer lo mismo, manchando la parte trasera de sus piernas y tus pies.

Ella te sonrió tiernamente satisfecha mientras enredaba sus dedos en tu mejilla derecha y cabello. No dijiste palabra alguna, más sin embargo, tomaste su pierna derecha y la alzaste a la altura de tus caderas mientras que con la otra mano, dirigías tu polla hacia su entrada. Hinata te besó con casi ternura, y cuando rozaste tu punta con ella, ronroneó. Entraste de lleno en ella y, sin poder contenerte más, la embestiste rudamente. Provocando que casi gritara cuando entrabas y salías de su cuerpo. Tomaste su mentón y la besaste con más fuerza para impedir que hiciera escándalo.

Una de tus manos palpó su seno izquierdo. Tu pulgar jugó con el pezón rosado mientras que el resto de los dedos de tu mano apretaban su pecho. Sientes como Hinata llevaba en movimientos serpenteantes ambas manos hasta tu trasero, en cual apretó al igual como habías hecho tú. ¿Y escuchaste esa petición que salió de su boca en donde te pedía más? Lo has provocado tú cuando lograste que su mente quedara completamente nublada. Siéntete orgulloso Uchiha, ella quizá ama tener sexo contigo.

La besaste una vez mientras soltabas su pierna derecha. Ella ronroneó cuando saliste completamente de ella. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras que a la vez te sonreía y tú, ante ese acto, tomaste sus caderas y la obligaste a que se diera media vuelta. Colocando su espalda frente a tu pecho. Ves que ella giraba su cabeza para mirarte pero tú se lo impediste cuando llevaste tu mano hacia su espalada para empujarla hacia adelante; sólo un poco.

Ella susurró tu nombre, mirándote de reojo. Tú sonreíste de lado y la embestiste de una sola estocada. Hinata gritó al sentirte. Y al darte cuenta de ello, la tomaste por inercia del cabello para jalarla hacia ti. Le cubriste su boca con su palma y pegaste tus labios hacia su oído izquierdo— No grites preciosa o nos meteremos en problemas —ella asintió y tú, moviste las caderas, sonriendo de lado cuando sentiste que ella gemía a pesar de cubrirle la boca.

Tomaste el lado izquierdo de sus caderas para aferrarte a ella por unos minutos, pero, cuando sientes unos suaves labios en tu mano derecha, miraste de nuevo hacia la Hyuuga y la encuentras con los ojos cerrados mientras te besaba la palma. Miras atentamente como Hinata llevaba una mano hacia la tuya, apartándola lo suficiente de sus labios y después, sorprendiéndote, llevó tu dedo medio dentro de su boca. Como si simulara chuparte el pene. Y _joder_, eso provocó que prácticamente tu miembro creciera en su interior. Las pocas veces que ella lo había hecho con tu polla, las amaste. Tal vez se le ha pegado tu lado pervertido, ¿no Uchiha?

Tus ojos se entrecerraron mientras veías como ella deslizaba su pequeña lengua rosada sobre tu dedo, desde la punta hasta la base. Ella sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos, mirándote de reojo. Movió un poco su cabeza y comenzó a succionarlo, calentándote con demasía. Y tú no te quedaste atrás, ¿cierto Uchiha? Ingresaste un dedo más a su cavidad y tú mismo moviste tus dedos. Ella gimió gustosa, mostrándote que le gustaba tu acción.

Apretaste más su cadera, penetrándola repetitivas veces a la vez que tomabas su pierna izquierda hasta lograr flexionarla lo suficiente y apartabas tu mano de sus labios, llevándola hacia abajo para jugar con su clítoris. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas, rayando lo escandaloso. Ella llevó sus brazos hasta aferrarse detrás de tu cuello. Sus caderas de los dos se movieron al compás de las estocadas mientras que tus dedos hacían tortuosos círculos sobre su perla. Escuchaste cómo poco a poco ella aumentaba el volumen de su voz y que tú ya no podías contener tus propios gruñidos y gemidos.

—Sasuke… —gimió tu nombre, atrayéndote la atención nublada—… bésame… —y tú no se lo negaste. Demandaste sus labios con la misma fuerza que movías sus caderas. Sus alientos quedaban atrapados en la boca del otro mientras sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí. El sonido del choque de sus caderas provocaba un jodido eco sensual en toda la habitación. Tu pene entraba cada vez más profundo, causando que ella se separara primero del beso, desesperada mientras que sus manos iban directamente a tus caderas— ¡Ah…! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ahí, ah, ah, a-ahí!

Sonreíste al escucharla— ¿Aquí? —preguntaste con falsa ignorancia, después, la punta de tu polla tocó _cierto_ punto en su intimidad.

— ¡Sí! —gritó, importándole poco si hacían ruido.

Tú continuaste con las embestidas, haciendo que salieran más gemidos de su boca. Soltaste su pierna izquierda. Ella separó sus manos de tus caderas y prácticamente te obligó a bajar. Hinata apoyó sus codos y rodillas en el suelo de la vieja habitación, dándote ventaja de tomar con más firmeza su trasero— ¿Te gusta así? —y la penetraste otra vez, profundo…

— ¡Sí! —sonreíste abiertamente al escucharla, tú jodido ego se ha inflado, ¿no Uchiha? Flexionaste tu pierna izquierda para ganar movilidad y apoyo. Hiciste que tu torso fuese un poco hacia adelante para tomar una de las manos de ella y conducirla hacia su intimidad, incitándola a que se tocara ella misma. Tus dedos quedaron sobre los de ella y le enseñaste más o menos cómo debía de moverlos para jugar con su perla. ¡Y el puto cielo llegaba a ustedes otra vez! Ella gemía sonoramente. Tú sentías que te calentabas más y más al sentir como su humedad se escurría por sus dedos. Sentías los tirones en tu pene, signo de que ella pronto acabaría— ¡Sasuke voy a-…!

— ¡¿Dónde lo quieres?! —preguntaste en una especie de orden. Ella no contestó ya que no era la primera vez que le hacías esa pregunta. Frunciste el ceño al no recibir más que jadeos de ella, así que, te detuviste abruptamente, saliendo de ella— Respóndeme —y la penetraste de golpe, haciendo que ella gritara, después, seguiste embistiéndola como antes.

— ¡Dentro! —Gritó mientras te miraba de reojo— ¡Lo quiero dentro! —apretaste la mandíbula, llevaste ambas manos a los costados de su cadera y la embestiste con fuerza. Ella gritó cuando se corrió— ¡Sasuke-… kun!

— ¡Joder! —gritaste inevitablemente mientras tu cabeza se iba hacia atrás y tu polla se enterraba profundamente en ella, corriéndote con fuerza.

Soltaste las carnosas caderas de Hinata y su cuerpo cayó a causa de la gravedad. Suspiraste pesadamente por una última vez y dejaste caer tu cuerpo junto a ella. Tu pecho subía y bajaba al compás de tu respirar mientras fijabas tu mirar en el techo. Ella te llamó con una voz levemente ronca y tú la miraste fijamente— Sasuke-kun… ¿entonces tú no estás-…?

Le cubriste sus labios con un par de dedos mientras que suspirabas nuevamente— No preguntes nada —apartaste tus dedos de su boca y volteaste hacia el frente, cerrando los ojos—. Son estupideces mías que no te incumben, así que, no preguntes nada —sentiste que ella se levantaba poco a poco hasta sentarse. Tú abriste otra vez los ojos y la miraste, dándote cuenta que se encontraba ¿triste? ¿Pero qué mierda? Te apoyaste con los codos mientras que fruncías levemente el entrecejo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Negó con la cabeza y volteó a verte, sonriendo un poco pero tú, la conocías bien y te diste cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, ocultándote algo— Nada, sólo… pensé que deberíamos vestirnos —miró hacia enfrente y ves como se apoyaba con las piernas y brazos para pararse—, la Hokage o alguien podría descubrirnos.

Miraste fijamente su espalda mientras recogía sus prendas, sin mirarte siquiera un momento. Suspiraste mentalmente, dejando de lado lo que sea que haya molestado a la chica y decidiste que era mejor imitarla, ya que tenía toda la razón. Te incorporaste de nuevo hasta quedar de pie y agudizaste tu mirar para encontrar tus prendas regadas en ese oscuro lugar. Te agachaste para recogerlas una a una y cuando lo conseguiste, las colocaste en algún escritorio viejo para poder vestirte mejor.

Y mientras te acomodabas tus propias prendas, un olor, _su aroma_ se coló por tus fosas nasales. Cerraste lentamente tus ojos por un momento y en otro, los abriste, mirándola de reojo, deleitándote mientras ella se colocaba su pantalón, viendo como despacio rozaba la tela con su nívea piel. Tragaste grueso cuando ella se movió a un lado, dejando que uno de los costados de uno de sus senos se viera. Y ahí fue cuando viste esas marcas, _tus marcas_, esparcidas por la piel de su abdomen y senos. ¿Cómo es posible que tú nunca te hubieras dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de que hacías eso, de que la marcabas? Al parecer, desde siempre porque ella no se ha quejado de eso, ¿o sí Uchiha?

Ella hizo emerger su cabeza del cuello de su playera, dejando sin querer pequeños cabellos bailando sobre su cabellera azul. Sonreíste de lado, levemente y te colocaste tu propia playera. Volteaste a verla mientras distraídamente tomabas tu estuche de armas y caminaste hasta ella. Y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de tu aproximamiento, ya que, cuando te miró de reojo, se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta, dándote la espalda y bajó su cabeza; como si mirase el suelo.

Alzaste una ceja confuso, no sabiendo exactamente a qué se debía su reacción, pero, cuando cierta prenda color azul oscuro apareció en tu rango de visión, estuviste tentado a sonreír ampliamente, pero te contuviste, ya que cierta idea cruzó por tu cabeza. Estiraste tu mano izquierda hacia esa misma dirección y tomaste la prenda, después, la miraste— ¿No crees que antes de ponerte la blusa debiste ponerte 'esto'? —dijiste mientras que con uno de tus dedos levantabas el pedazo de tela azul.

Ella volvió su rostro para mirarte con uno de sus ojos y, al parecer, cuando vio lo que sostenías, se sonrojó con violencia en el rostro mientras que apretaba su chamarra lila fuertemente en el pecho. Estuviste tentado a sonreír, de ese tipo de sonrisas espontaneas que sacabas cuando eras un niño, de esas que ella provocaba raras veces, pero te contuviste.

Hinata dio un medio giro y, aun sosteniendo su chamarra con firmeza, estiró su brazo derecho para arrebatarte la prenda, aunque claro, tú no se lo permitiste— Sasuke-kun, onegai devuélvemelo…

— ¿Por qué no te lo pusiste si 'esto' es tan necesario para una mujer? —ella estiró una vez más su brazo para quitarte su prenda de tus manos pero nuevamente se lo impediste, tomándola del antebrazo, pegando su torso con el tuyo.

—Es-está sucio, por-por eso lo lavaré cuando llegue a casa… —dijo con su típico rubor. Tu imaginación voló alto, dándote a entender de alguna forma del cómo se habrá manchado dicho sostén.

Sonreíste de lado y pegaste tu rostro al de ella mientras deslizabas uno de tus brazos por debajo de su cintura— Entonces yo la limpiaré… —ella te miró completamente sonrojada. Apoyó sus menudas manos en tus tríceps, como si quisiera alegarse de ti para impedir que la besases. Aunque siendo tú, no dejarías que ella se saliera con la suyas, tú deseabas besarla por alguna nueva y jodida razón, pero tú la besarías aun así.

—Pues tendrán que dejar la limpieza para otro día —una voz levemente grave y femenina sonó en la entrada de la vieja biblioteca, obligándolos a que se separaran. Ocultaste la prenda de Hinata en tu bolsillo y trataste de recuperar tu semblante serio normal. Ves de reojo que Hinata se colocaba su chamarra encima y después, regresaste tu mirar hacia la Hokage, la cual los miraba con completo enojo—. Ustedes dos tendrán una sebera sanción por esto después de su misión, ¡así que largo de aquí! —apretaste la mandíbula y fuiste el primero en salir de esa habitación, dejando que Hinata te siguiera— Excepto Hinata —te detuviste a secas, ocasionando que la chica Hyuuga chocara en tu espalda—, necesito hablar de algunas cosas contigo —volteaste a ver a la rubia Hokage, como si tu inconscientemente esperaras que ella te dijera algo a ti también, pero no fue así—. ¡¿Y qué esperas aquí Uchiha?! ¡Fuera!

Miraste de reojo hacia Hinata. Ella por su parte sólo asintió, susurrando que estaría bien y que podías irte. Frunciste el ceño mientras apretabas fuertemente los puños y saliste con rapidez por una de las ventanas de la torre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ves fuego.

Escuchas gritos.

Observas sangre.

Y hueles la putrefacción del a carne muerta. Y lo sabes, vuelves a ver la masacre del Clan Uchiha como si fueras aquel niño pequeño otra vez. Pero, en esta ocasión, eres testigo de dicho acto. No hay un pequeño Sasuke regresando de la academia, no hay un pequeño Sasuke ansioso por regresar a casa, no. Eres tú, el hombre de 20 años que va caminando por las calles del barrio Uchiha mientras veías cómo tu propio hermano mataba con su propia arma a tu gente, su gente, junto a ese hombre, Uchiha Obito.

Sientes que tu estomago quería volverse. Sientes cómo la tensión de tu mandíbula hacía doler tus dientes mientras que inconscientemente mordías tu lengua. El temblor constante de tus puños hacía que tu cuerpo hormigueara. Tus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, impactado mientras te preguntabas qué rayos sucedía. ¿Es que acaso siempre aparecerán estas imágenes en tu cabeza cada vez que cierras los ojos? No lo sabías, pero sí sabías que estabas harto ¿Es que acaso algo hiciste mal, algo extra a todo lo que has hecho? Tampoco lo sabías, pero sí comprendiste que algo estás pagando.

¿No serán a caso tus propios _temores_ Uchiha?

Y si era así, ¿a qué mierda le tenías miedo? ¿A la soledad? Joder, tú eres un hombre solo desde los siete años, más años de vida sin compañía no te afectarían. Nunca. Pero entonces, ¿por qué te dolía el pecho? Tus pies continuaron moviéndose, arrastrándose entre la tierra y sangre regada, tratando de llevarte a un camino "desconocido" para ti.

Tus ojos se movieron despacio, de derecha a izquierda para ver como las personas gritaban y, al final, eran apuñaladas para morir con rapidez. Y después, un muro muy conocido para ti, aquel muro de color claro con el símbolo de tu clan pintado en él. Tragaste grueso, sientes que tu corazón palpitaba lentamente, hasta casi el punto del dolor, y tus ojos se movieron hacia tu lado derecho. Sentiste que al ver la mansión Uchiha, tu actual hogar, un peso cayó sobre tus hombros mientras que tu respiración se volvió pesada.

¿Y qué mierda te encontrarías ahí, Uchiha? Supusiste que serían tus padres. Sabías que podrías ver otra vez cómo tu amado hermano mataba a sus progenitores otra vez; como siempre. Tus pies se movieron sin permiso hacia la dirección de la entrada del lugar. La oscuridad dominaba en el salón de la mansión; ni siquiera la luna entraba por las ventanas.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no lo mates!

Tu sangre se congeló. Esa voz tan reconocible para ti, se escuchó en la habitación de alado.

— ¡¿Y de qué te preocupas, mujer estúpida?! ¡Tu esposo murió, tú estas a punto de hacerlo! ¡¿Porqué no mandar a la familia completa al infierno?!

— ¡Pero él es un recién nacido!

— ¡Y es un Uchiha, al igual que sus padres!

Las gotas de lluvia provocaron un sonido ensordecedor, camuflando el grito de la mujer y del infante. Tus ojos no se apartaron desde el momento en que la hoja de la espada de aquel hombre desconocido, se enterró en el cuello de la mujer hasta pasar por la nuca, causándole la muerte instantánea. Ves su cuerpo caer inerte al suelo teniendo en brazos al pequeño ovillo. El hombre sacó su arma del cuerpo de la mujer como si lo que acabase de hacer si hiciera todos los días y sin más, salió de la mansión.

El ambiente de esa habitación quedó frío. Todo quedó helado. Tragaste grueso y a paso lento, te acercaste a _esa_ mujer, queriendo confirmar si _era ella_. Dejaste caer tu peso a un lado de su cuerpo, apoyándote con las rodillas y después con las manos. Extendiste una de las mismas hasta tocar su hombro cubierto por un tradicional kimono con los emblemas del tu clan bordados. Tus ojos ascendieron para ver el rostro de la chica, pero, esos cabellos azules te dejaron en estado de shock. Tomaste aire levemente y apretaste uno de tus puños por un segundo para tomar coraje y salir de dudas.

Colocaste tu antebrazo izquierdo por debajo de la cabeza para poder jalarla hacia ti, pegándola sin querer a tu cuerpo mientras que tu mano derecha fue directamente hacia su cabellera. Apartaste los mechones largos de su rostro, y tu corazón dolió inexplicablemente. Un reflejo del relámpago alumbró la habitación y su rostro, dándote a mostrar que entre tus brazos tenías a Hinata. Muerta.

Contemplaste su rostro pálido. Ves que sus lágrimas derramadas formaron un camino por sus blancas mejillas mientras que por su boca, hilos de sangre se escurrían de ahí. ¿Pero por qué ella? te preguntaste, ¿por qué ella murió si no era una Uchiha? Y las palabras de ese hombre llegaron a tu cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió tu columna; alzaste tu mirada para recorrer con la vista la habitación y lo peor o lo más extraño se encontraba ahí, tirado tal cual perro muerto sobre la madera de la habitación mientras que un charco de sangre lo rodeaba. _Eras tú_.

¿Pero qué mierda sucedía? ¿De repente estás en esa horrible pesadilla, Hinata era tu mujer y ahora estabas muerto? Y sientes que estás loco, completamente fuera de sí. Joder, ¿cómo era posible que tantas cosas ocurrieron porque sí? Apretaste los puños y sentiste que tus ojos picaban. Apretaste estos últimos, tratando de alejar que las inesperadas lágrimas se escaparan pero, cuando abriste tus orbes negras, ya no te importó. Viste el pequeño cuerpo de tu supuesto hijo muerto al igual que su madre y tú.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Despierta de una vez, Uchiha!

La voz gruesa de Hyuuga Neji te sacó de esos recuerdos. Los recuerdos de una extraña pesadilla. No era la primera vez que soñabas algo así. Realmente siempre te has visto a ti mismo caminando entre esas calles mientras ocurría la masacre, pero, lo que realmente te mantiene distraído es que en esta ocasión, la única mujer de tu actual equipo, la chica que se encontraba peleando con todas sus fuerzas en estos momentos, hacía el papel de tu esposa.

Y mierda, ¿ahora tenías que soportar que ver este tipo de imágenes? Primero eras tú, con una Hinata embarazada, después, era ella con un bebé en brazos en donde supuestamente eras tú el padre, y ahora, era que ella era asesinada por un extraño hombre, o tal vez un hombre que está muerto. ¿Será que acaso esto es una concordancia del destino? ¿Un jodido Deja vu?

— ¡Muévete! —sentiste cómo el Hyuuga te empujaba bruscamente lejos de él. Alzaste la mirada y ves que sin esfuerzo acababa con uno de los enemigos. El hombre de cabellera larga y castaña te miró con enojo mientras buscaba algo con su byakugan— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Has estado distraído toda la misión!

Te gritó mientras estiraba su mano derecha para dar un golpe en el pecho de un enemigo. Reaccionaste en ese momento. Frunciste el ceño y activaste tu línea sucesoria. De un solo salto te colocaste de pie y te pusiste en posición de combate. Los enemigos fueron llegando uno a uno y tú, los derrotaste con tu espada, desgarrándole el cuello de un solo tajo. La sangre les salpicó a los dos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a transpirar por el cansancio. Los gritos minaban el campo de batalla junto a los sonidos de los choques de las armas.

La risa de un hombre completamente enloquecido sonó, haciendo eco en el lugar junto al grito femenino de Hinata. Hyuuga Neji y tú voltearon hacia la posición de donde se encontraba la chica. Él chico castaño gritó el nombre de su prima. ¿Y tú Uchiha? Te quedaste inmóvil. La misma imagen de la Hinata de tu última pesadilla apareció frente a ti, en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, arrodillada con la bolsa de las joyas entre los brazos mientras que un arma pulso cortante se dirigía en tu cuello. El sonido de como el kunai del Hyuuga destazaba la piel de un ninja te despertó. Corriste más rápido por el troco del árbol de dieciséis metros de altura, antes que Neji pudiese moverse, no dejando que tu mente te invadiera con el _miedo_ al suponer lo que pasaría si llegabas tarde un minuto más.

— ¡Esto es mío, maldita Hyuuga! —el brazo de aquel hombre retrocedió y ves que estaba apuntándole al cuello de la chica. Tu Sharingan lo enfocó a la perfección y tu Chidori Eisô apareció; atravesándolo desde el estomago y esparciendo sus múltiples lanzas por su cuerpo. El hombre soltó el cuerpo de Hinata, dejándola caer desde la altura de diez metros sobre el suelo.

Desactivaste tu jutsu y con rapidez y eficacia atrapaste el menudo cuerpo de la chica. Llevaste tu mano derecha hacia su cabeza para pegar la misma a tu pecho y el izquierdo pasó por su cintura y espalda. Tu mirar enfocó más o menos por donde caerían, dándote cuenta a tiempo de que podrían salvarse acumulando chakra en tus pies, pero, tus orbes oscuras se abrieron al ver que esta se agotó en tu cuerpo. Diste una media vuelta y dejaste que tu cuerpo cayera primero, para salvarla a ella y a la misión.

El fuerte impacto se hizo escuchar a tus oídos. Tu cuerpo amortiguó el golpe de la chica, y tu cabeza amortiguó el peso de los dos. Escuchas lejanamente como Hinata gritaba tu nombre, después, todo se puso negro. Y de alguna manera, en la oscuridad de tu conciencia, caíste en cuenta que a pesar de ser un hombre, un Uchiha, tus más grandes temores, surgían para mostrarte que tu propio _miedo_, es insignificante a la realidad, a tu realidad, en cualquier momento... causando que de alguna forma te aturdieras, ¿pero por qué te afectó que ella hubiera salido lastimada ante cualquier caso? Quién sabe, tu cabeza está hecha un puto caos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 12.**

**Notas:**

Aparecí :3 perdonen la demora :( se que me tardé pero he aquí la conti del fic :DD Saqué mis cuentas y quedan cinco capis para concluir el fic (se los digo de una vez para que no me maten xD) Siento que a esta conti le faltó algo, siento que salió raro ._.U no sé. Espero sus opiniones, realmente espero que les guste la continuación, y agradezco a todas esas personas que me dieron sus ideas para hacer los lemons y las sugerencias del fic (tomaré una para el próximo capi pero no diré cual xD) y pues lo de Sakura, lo que muchas dijeron que si sabía o si no, pues lo sabrán con chance en el otro capi, porque créanme, en el capi 11 sólo lo insinué xD. ¡Les juro que traté de poner algo romanticón! Pero sólo me salió con el lemon del principio DDX Y pues sí, espero que saquen sus conclusiones sobre Sasuke y del bebé porque muchas me ponían: _"¿soy yo o él quería al bebé?"_ o _"¿es mi idea o quería que Hinata estuviera embarazada?" _xD

**Agradecimientos a la sexy gente que comenta :3** _**Reiko Dark Angel; Sayuri-hime; JenSchiffer; Luna07; lilipili; LaCrazyWriter**_ (claro que tomaría tu sabio consejo, no sabes la que se viene en el sig cap xD); _**Ero-chama; RukiaNeechan; marleen; asdf; Mademoiselle . Necropolis; kisoto**_ (te felicito porque fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de ese detalle, era el collar que Sasuke tiene en su bolsa de entrenamiento :D); _**Amit Uchiha Hyuga**_ (pues así como quieres que te enseñe propiamente a escribir lemons, no puedo :( sólo te puedo dar ideas de cómo los hago :D); _**LastWizard; Aiko Hyuuga-Chan; Orenji-chan; Pochyy**_ (podría tomar tu idea pero para otro fic ;) dudo mucho que haya bomberos en la época de Naruto xD Only One te parece bien? ;D); _**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki; Mitchel-hyuga; starsolf; byakuhina; Edith; NANA-chan53; andrea; karen85; LilyHime100**_ (no te preocupes, ya varios me han dicho que con mi fic se volvieron pervertidos o lo confirmaron. Como me dijeron una vez: "tú levantas libidos, no sonrisas" jajajajajaja!); _**AmryPotterTwilight; Cannan; maribelteka; Sofadvn; naomi aki**_ (lo del lemon que me pediste, ya varias me lo habían pedido, no fue en la oficina pero si en la torre ;D); _**jessychan13; Mrder Tomato**_ (trataré de actualizar pronto las demás historias :]); _**camila . a . ojeda . 5; Cherrymarce**_ (que bueno leerte por aquí :]); _**Marbel Izha**_ (me alegra que te haya gustado I just wanna stay with you :'D el primer capi está todavía en progreso ;]); _**anatemari**_.

**PD:**_ Tengo una queja (que no sólo es mía) y espero que no se lo tomen a mal algunos, estoy en mi espacio y tengo ganas de desahogar mi molestia. Últimamente he visto que hay fics que son "adaptaciones" de un libro o fics con super OoC injustificado. Me molesta porque estos tipos de "fics" están minando terriblemente al fandom, convirtiendo al __**SasuHina al segundo SasuSaku**__ cargado con super OoC, pastelistos, poesía y mediocridad. Joder, seamos honestos, esas "adaptaciones" no son más que un vil plagio y blasfemia del libro/obra original. Y esos fics con OoC desde el principio, sin un pasado que justifique verdaderamente el porqué del cambio de personalidad, no me agradan y me molestan, no sólo a mí, sino a varios fans del SasuHina que conozco, estamos realmente molestos porque la pareja se destacaba por tener buen s escritoras/es bastante originales y menos de este tipo de "fics". Yo en lo personal rechazo cualquier tipo de texto como esos para leer o aceptar que permanezca en mi fandom favorito, porque un verdadero Fan del SasuHina no aceptaría que las personalidades de los dos sean cambiadas ya que eso quita la química que se le da a la pareja por naturaleza. ¿Qué cuesta tomar las ideas principales de dicho libro y hacer tu propia adaptación, tu propia historia? y un ejemplo super claro de esto es un fic que me fascina y es: "10 cosas que odio de ti" de Viicoviic. En serio, esta página fue creada para que la gente con o sin imaginación liberara esas ideas que tienen en la cabeza, porque si yo sé que escribí algo absurdo y tonto pero que vino de mi cabeza, es mío y eso nadie me va a venir a decir que lo borre, que sólo quiero llamar la atención, que sólo quiero comentarios y un montón de tonterías más. La gente que hace esto, en serio, hagan algo original, haciendo este tipo de cosas no llamaran la atención ni los harán más creativos. _


	13. Silencio

**~Love me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami/ Aika__-sasuhina._

**U**niverso **N**aruto**.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas tipo "erótico" presentadas en este Fic, **no deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

**OoOOoOo~**…Love me…~**OoOoOoO**

…**Silencio…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A veces, cuando uno calla para proteger a otros, no siempre es lo más razonable.

Pero, nunca hacen falta los amigos que te aconsejan para hacer las cosas mucho mejor.

Así, como los que yo tengo.

Aunque, a veces la abstinencia de no poder hablar con la verdad hacia las personas que realmente estimas, es terrible.

Porque por más quieres hablar, tu garganta te calla.

No deja que expreses tus palabras.

Sí, así como me ocurre a mí.

Mi mirada se volvió gacha y mi boca ha guardado _silencio._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tragaste grueso. Sientes como una corriente de aire pasó por tus brazos, erizándote la piel. Llevaste tus manos hacia los mismos y las frotaste entre sí para entrar en calor, tu cabeza te dolía, tu cuerpo, tu columna vertebral ya no soportaba tu propio peso, tus ojos ya no aguantaban abiertos.

¿Y qué esperabas Hyuuga? Llevabas cerca de dos semanas sin dormir muy bien. Sin comer debidamente por estar al pendiente de él. Y sí, te sentías culpable de su estado actual. Porque según tú, si hubieras sido más lista, más astuta; Uchiha Sasuke no estaría en un estado de coma en esa cama de hospital.

¿Cuántas veces habías llorado sin que nadie te observara? ¿Cuántas veces negaste cuando te preguntaban si te sentías mal? Muchas o tal vez pocas. ¿Quién sabe y a quién le importa? El jodido frío volvió a tu piel. Y volviste a frotar tus brazos en busca de calor. Te dices lo tonta que fuiste un segundo por haber llevado un vestido ese día al hospital.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchaste la voz de Uzumaki Sakura. La miraste de reojo y sonreíste agradecida por haberte dado una manta.

Asentiste— Gracias… —dijiste en un murmuro a la vez que aferrabas la tela a ti.

Sientes que la mirada de ella se clavaba en tu espalda, así que la miraste de nuevo, encontrándote con una mirada verde jade entristecida— Me enteré… de… bueno, que Tsunade-sama habló contigo…

Agachaste tu mirada y la interrumpiste— Lo sé… —mordiste tu labio inferior por un segundo y continuaste—, seguramente ya todos lo saben…

Sakura te miró confundida mientras caminaba con su tabla médica hacia el Uchiha— ¿Todos? —Te miró de reojo— ¿Él lo sabe? —Agachaste tu mirar entristecida, negaste con la cabeza y ella suspiró— Debiste decírselo… —alzaste tu mirar hacia ella, sorprendida de saber lo que ya sabías de sobra—. Pienso… que debes de terminar con _ése_ juego. ¿Sabes? No es sano para ambos…

Sentiste que las lágrimas se juntaban en tus orbes perlas— Lo sé… no tienes que decirlo… pero… —miraste hacia el perfil tranquilo del moreno y tragaste grueso— así como está Sasuke-kun, menos podré…

Y de un momento que no supiste como, Sakura estaba detrás de ti, con una mano sobre tú hombro… la miraste de nuevo y ella habló— ¿Lo quieres? —y tú boca se cerró. Calló ante lo que podría ser una respuesta. ¿Y por qué Hyuuga? Ella suspiró y te apretó más el hombro, como brindándote apoyo— Tranquila —habló con voz suave—. No tienes que contestarme. Son tus sentimientos fin al cabo. Así que, te dejaré un momento con él. Necesito ver a unos pacientes —y antes de retirarse, su voz te habló nuevamente—. Espero, que cuando él se despierte, le hables sobre lo sucedido…

Bajaste tu mirada hacia tu regazo— N-no te pre-preocupes… —hablaste en un murmuro—. Lo haré… —y la miraste de reojo.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa, de alguna manera te calmó. Regresaste tu mirar hacia el moreno, mirando su rostro calmado. El sonido de la puerta corrediza, cerrándose, se hizo presente en la habitación. Suspiraste pesadamente al sentirte sola. Porque sí, pensaste, estabas jodidamente sola, esperando que el Uchiha se despertara para hablar con él.

Porque, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez que tenías que esperar más, sentías que un minúsculo pedazo de tu corazón, se caía. No estabas tan segura de como lo tomaría el Uchiha. No, no lo sabías a ciencia cierta, pero, de lo que si estabas segura, era que no se lo tomaría bien.

¿Cómo le explicarías a Uchiha Sasuke que dentro de dos semanas más, tendrías que casarte con un completo desconocido y por eso mismo, tenían que terminar con lo que siempre han estado haciendo?

No querías pensarlo. No. Por eso, esperabas pacientemente el momento que él se despertara de ese estado de coma. Pero volviendo a la pregunta de la Uzumaki, ¿de verdad quieres a _éste_ hombre extraño? Y la respuesta es sí, ¿qué tanto? Quién sabe. Sólo eras cociente de que realmente llegaste a quererlo. De que él, Uchiha Sasuke fue el único en poder sacar al Uzumaki de tu corazón, si es que realmente lo llegaste a querer.

Suspiraste pesadamente, dejando que ese aliento expresase todo el cansancio mental y físico al que estabas expuesta. Lo miraste una vez más y después, hacia la ventana, clavando tu vista en el lindo atardecer que bañaba con rayos rosas y naranjas a tu aldea.

Una ráfaga de aire se coló a la habitación, sintiéndose completamente extraña, pesada. Pero aun así, no le tomaste importancia. Cerraste tus ojos por un momento, dejando que el viento acariciase tu piel. Los abriste nuevamente, despacio, según tú para volver a mirar el pueblo en el que vivías; pero no. Tus perlas lilas se clavaron en un par de ojos rojos, reflejados en los cristales de la ventana.

Completamente asombrada de que él pudiera estar ya despierto, te diste la media vuelta. Jadeaste asustada al saber que ya no te encontrabas en el hospital, _oh no_. Tú te encontrabas en la mansión Uchiha, precisamente en la habitación de Sasuke. Pero él, no estaba, te encontrabas sola.

Tragaste grueso mientras te despegabas de la ventana. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado ahí sin saber el cómo? ¿Y por qué de pronto te sentías acalorada? Regresaste tu mirar hacia la ventana para recibir un poco de aire pero, tus orbes lilas plateados se abrieron como platos cuando la misma se encontraba cerrada. Le restaste importancia, tal vez la cerraste cuando giraste sobre ti la primera vez.

Te acercaste de nueva cuenta a la cama y dejaste la manta que la Uzumaki te había dado sobre el colchón, creyendo que ya no será necesaria. Sientes que tu piel te agradece el que quitases la tela abrigadora, pero aun así sentías calor, abochornada. Tus ojos fueron atrapados por el espejo del tocador de la habitación. Caíste en cuenta del porqué sentías esa sensación, tu vestido era de mangas cortas, pero los botones de él lo tenías cerrado hasta el cuello.

Tus delgados dedos fueron hasta el cuello de tu prenda y dejaste que ellos abriesen los botones, dejando que luzcas un prominente escote. Sonreíste cuando te sentiste mucho más cómoda, así que, regresaste hasta la ventana y decidiste abrirla para recibir aire.

Estiraste tu mano hasta el pequeño seguro que ésta tenía y sin querer, o más bien, sin fijarte, tropezaste con un objeto. Dejaste de lado tu objetivo y bajaste tu mirar hacia el piso, encontrándote con un marco fotográfico. Te extrañaste al verlo tirado en la habitación. Lo tomaste cuidadosamente entre tus dedos y distraídamente te sentaste en la cama del Uchiha.

Miraste detenidamente la fotografía, sorprendiéndote curiosamente de que _ese_ niño de cinco años sea precisamente Uchiha Sasuke. Miraste hacia el otro chico y caíste en cuenta de que era Uchiha Itachi. Sentiste un poco de tristeza por él. De alguna forma, sin que Sasuke supiera el cómo, tú te enteraste del verdadero pasado de su hermano mayor. Y sinceramente, cuando lo supiste, deseaste que ese hombre hubiera tenido una vida feliz. Al igual que sus padres, tu sinceramente deseabas que todos sean felices, todos.

Suspiraste cansadamente, mirando hacia el techo. Pensaste sobre si habría una posibilidad de que al menos hicieras feliz al último Uchiha. Porque tú sabías que él estaba saliendo poco a poco de las sombras, pero aun así, faltaba mucho por luchar. Uchiha Sasuke era una persona cambiante que realmente necesitaba el apoyo de algo o alguien para salir adelante. Y tú querías ser esa persona que lo ayudaría, ¿cierto Hyuuga?

Sonreíste levemente mientras un picor en tus ojos se hizo presente en tus ojos. Tu mano se convirtió en un pequeño puño y frotaste tu ojo derecho suavemente contra él; cerrando el ojo izquierdo.

Sientes como si alguien te diera un empujón desde tus hombros, provocando que tu cuerpo se fuese hacia atrás para que te recostases en la cama. Tus ojos se abrieron grandes, preguntándote qué rayos fue. Tu cuerpo se tensó cuando ves al Uchiha sobre de ti, repartiendo besos por tu cuello gustoso. ¿A qué hora fue que él apareció sin que tú te dieras cuenta?

Tu mano derecha subió hasta llegar a su cabello oscuro y acercaste con cuidado tus labios a su oído— Sasuke-kun… ¿po-podrías… po-por qué… c-cómo…? —Ni tú misma podías hablar con claridad. Estabas un poco asustada por encontrarte de la nada en la mansión Uchiha y ahora, Sasuke aparecía en perfecto estado como si nunca hubiera estado en coma sobre ti.

Y entendiste él por qué. Frunciste levemente el ceño al darte cuenta que de alguna forma el cabrón te había metido a un Genjutsu. Moviste tus manos de alguna forma para que pudieras salir de él y obtener respuestas. Al parecer, el Uchiha supo tu intención porque, de sólo sentirte moviéndote, tomó tus muñecas y las colocó sobre tu cabeza. Tus ojos buscaron los suyos y ves que él te observaba con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de _esto_…? —te preguntó con voz ronca, recalcando la última palabra— ¿Es que no quieres jugar, Hyuuga? —Y sientes como tu cuerpo reaccionó ante esa sonrisa ladina, _a esa jodida sonrisa_.

Boqueaste unas cuantas veces mientras lo mirabas confundida— P-pe-pero, no-no comprendo lo-lo que su-sucede…

—No hay nada que comprender… —dijo aun sonriendo, después, descendió despacio hasta tu cuello, para repartir uno que otro beso y jugar con él.

Tu cuerpo tembló al sentir sus labios sobre ti otra vez. Inconscientemente, tu mano subió hasta tu cabello y dejaste que tus dedos se enredaran en él— ¿Después m-me e-explica-carás que es lo que pa-pasa? —Preguntaste con dificultad.

El Uchiha simuló un ronroneo en tu cuello y después, subió su camino de besos desde el mismo, por tu mentón y mejillas hasta llegar a tus oídos— Todo lo que quieras… —te susurró con su grave voz, causando que un hormigueo se expandiera por todo tu ser.

Y una de sus manos rozó tu muslo izquierdo, alzando descaradamente la falda de tu vestido; haciendo que intencionalmente tu cuerpo se excitara de sobre manera. De tu garganta salió una gemido, mientras qué, una de tus manos se aferró a su brazo. El comenzó a besar y jugar con tu oreja derecha y tú, sólo hiciste lo que tenías a tu alcance. Acariciaste su espalada, arañándolo levemente sobre su camisa; como si quisieras marcarlo como tuyo. Él se apartó, alzando su cabeza para alejarse de ti mientras sonreía, tal y como te gusta, ¿no Hyuuga? Tú, quedaste como embobada. Y sin poder soportar más el hecho de quedarte estática sin mover un musculo, alzaste tu cabeza un poco -mientras te apoyabas con los codos- y repartiste pequeños besos y mordidas sobre su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello.

Te dispusiste a jugar con él, tal y como lo hacía contigo durante estos momentos; ya que, pensaste, si estabas en un Genjutsu con él, ¿por qué no jugar un poco? Porque tú amabas esos juegos, ¿no Hyuuga? Sasuke soltó un gruñido cuando tu lengua lamió su manzana de Adán y repartías besos por momentos. Él, te empujó hacia la cama, pidiéndote sin hacer vocablos algunos de que te recostaras. Y su mirada carbón te dijo con ese brillo especial de que no deseaba quedarse atrás, _oh no._ Sus manos masculinas fueron hacia la parte del cuello de tu vestido y sin importarle una reverenda mierda, rompió todos los botones hasta llegar a tu abdomen. Dejando a la vista tu ropa interior. Y no te importó, en lo absoluto.

Dejaste que él acariciase tus piernas con sus palmas callosas hasta meterlas debajo de tus bragas para acariciarte el trasero y apretarlo. Su cabeza descendió y besó la parte de tu escote, hasta que, mordió uno de tus pezones que sobresalían en la tela, causando que gritaras más por el dolor que placer mientras cerrabas tus ojos. Lo escuchas reír por lo bajo, después, sus labios demandaron los tuyos con fuerza, dejando que tu mente se nublara poco a poco.

Sientes como tu mano derecha es tomada por otra más grande, dirigiéndola hasta tu intimidad. Sasuke hizo que te tocaras sobre la tela y tú, te asustaste, puesto que jamás te habías tocado a ti misma; salvo la última ocasión que estuvieron juntos. El Uchiha repitió su acción mientras te distraía con sus besos, ocasionando que lo obedecieras inconscientemente, perdida en tu libido

El simple roce de tus dedos sobre la tela de tus bragas, provocó que gimieras en el beso. Sientes cómo Sasuke sonríe orgulloso mientras abandonaba tu mano. Sonreía como el jodido Uchiha dominante que era, porque sí, estaba dominando la situación. Y a ti, prácticamente no te importaba, tu mente se estaba nublando ante _esas_ pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían tu columna vertebral.

Tu mano libre subió hasta su pecho, acariciándolo lentamente, hasta tocar su duro abdomen por encima de su oscura camiseta. Tu mano lo acarició por unos momentos, después, ingresaste tu mano para que tocase piel contra piel. Sasuke gruñó quedamente y se arrodilló en la cama. Ves atentamente, sin perderte un solo detalle, al observar como el moreno iba a deshacerse de su ropa. Apartaste tus manos de tu cuerpo por un instante, llamándole la atención. El Uchiha te negó con la cabeza y sin pudor alguno, _hizo que regresases tus manos a donde estaban_. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron igual que los tomates maduros. Él, por su parte, se deshizo de su camiseta y se desabrochó sus pantalones.

Sonriendo tal cual demonio, el Uchiha se acercó hacia ti con la intención de besarte. Tu vista, completamente nublada, sólo enfocó sus labios. ¿Tan deseosa estabas de besarlo? Y la puta respuesta es: sí. Porque estar dos semanas sin él se te hizo eterno. Gemiste sonoramente cuando su mano y la tuya tocaron la tela de tus bragas, justo cuando él había empezado a besarte.

Ambos frotaron esa zona con la yema de los dedos continuamente, con lentitud, él dejando que te retuerzas de placer en esa cama y tú, joder, ya ni pensabas, te habías tirado a la perdición, al pecado. Sasuke apartó su masculina mano de ti un segundo –sin despegar sus frentes- para deshacerse de esas estorbosas bragas que no los dejaba profundizar _más_. Tu lengua delineó sus labios y él te aceptó gustoso; colocándose sobre ti mientras hacía que te recostaras sobre el suave colchón.

Con tus ambas manos, decidiste que era hora de que tú también te movieras ¿cierto, Hyuuga? Acariciaste parte de su abdomen, hasta llegar a su espalda baja, en la cual; dejaste que sus manos bajaran intencionalmente su pantalón. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente mientras que descaradamente su mano bajaba hacia ti e ingresaba un par de dedos en tu centro, sacándote un sonoro suspiro. Sus lenguas se movían al compás, a su propio ritmo. Tus manos acariciaron su firme trasero, y sintiéndote valiente, lo apretaste.

Él, con una sola mano, se deshizo de tu sostén; deslizándolo por tus delgados brazos y mandándolo hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Besó, mordió y degustó de tus pequeños botones rosados, como si fuese la golosina más deliciosa del planeta. Apretó uno de tus pechos y se aferró a él para no dejar que se escapase de su boca. Su mano se movía más y más rápido, dejando que tu mente dejase de razonar con claridad. ¿Y quién putas necesita pensar? Si tú sólo pensabas en él, en ti y en su miembro duro; el cual, acariciabas sobre la ropa interior como si tu vida se fuese en ello.

Sasuke soltó tu seno y dirigió su mano libre hacia el borde del elástico de sus bóxers. Los tiró hacia abajo y dejó que tú apreciases mejor su miembro. Alzaste la mirada hacia la de él y te sonrojaste cuando te ordenó que lo tomaras, sin pena alguna en sus palabras. Tragaste grueso y lentamente, tus dedos rodearon su largo. Él soltó un gemido leve, casi quedo al sentir cómo lo masturbabas. ¿Y te sentiste poderosa, Hyuuga? ¿Te gustó ese sonido que él dejó salir desde su garganta?

Los dedos de él se movieron con más intensidad en tu interior, al igual que tu mano. Sasuke prosiguió a besarte otra vez, con un extraño desespero. El hormigueo en tu cuerpo cada vez se intensificaba. Toques eléctricos te recorrían de pies a cabeza. Y lo sabías, pronto acabarías. Llevaste tus manos hasta el cuello de él y te aferraste al mismo.

Sasuke sacó los dedos de ti, y tú, reprochaste levemente al no sentirte satisfecha, tus labios se apartaron de los suyos ya que querías hacer alguna replica, pero, de una fuerte estocada, el te embistió, provocando que gritaras por la impresión a su intromisión— ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha te sonrió ladinamente. Sientes que sus manos tocan tu cintura y caderas, después, de un acto inesperado, te obligó a que rodaran en la cama, posicionándote arriba de él. Entre suspiraste y jadeaste a la vez, ya que una sensación _extrañamente buena_ hizo que tu cuerpo vibrase un poco. Bajaste con lentitud tu mirar lila perlado hacia él, para mirarlo sólo a él, pero, tus ojos se abrieron levemente al notar que hacia _ese_ sello en particular, diciéndolo en voz baja.

— ¿Sasuke-kun…? —dijiste su nombre en un murmuro. Él por su parte, sólo sonrió de lado— ¿Por qué…?

—En este universo, podemos hacer lo que sea… —interrumpiéndote un de sus dos clones de sombra, te habló mientras se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de ti—. Así que no te preocupes de lo que pasará después.

Suspiras otra vez cuando él te palmeó el trasero, apretándote los dos globos de carne como si fuesen un juguete. Ese clon, pasó uno de sus dedos por la unión entre el Sasuke real y tú. Tu cuerpo se estremeció, ya que tu muy sensible clítoris reaccionaba ante su toque, causando que gimieras. Ejerció presión sobre él, provocando intencionalmente que tus humedad aumentara de sobre manera; empapando sus dedos también.

El segundo clon se colocó frente a ti, se arrodilló en la cama e hizo que tu cabeza se alzase para así poder besarte con más libertad, haciendo que te arrodillases sin querer en la cama. Tus manos se apoyaron a los costados de Sasuke y, al hacer esto, jadeaste al sentir _ese_ rose entre sus sexos, como si ya estuviesen moviéndose más activamente. Unos labios rodearon tus pezones, y gemiste entre el beso al sentir como tiraban de ellos, uno con los dedos, el otro con los dientes.

Una mano del clon que tenías detrás de ti, dejó de tocarte como antes y acarició nuevamente tu trasero. Él, sin avisarte, ingresó un par de dedos en tu parte trasera. Un dolor reconocible, como cuando fue tu primera vez, te invadió. Te separaste del beso y giraste tu cabeza para verlo con reproche— A-ahí no…

El clon que te besaba te chitó mientras te tomaba del mentón para que lo miraras otra vez. Lo obedeciste y él aprovechó para descender su cabeza otra vez y besarte nuevamente. Gemiste otra vez cuando una lengua comenzó a jugar en tu segunda entrada. Quisiste detener ese extraño y desconocido juego para ti, pero, una mano en tu nuca y los tirones en tus pechos te lo impidieron. El dedo se movió, tú jadeaste de nuevo. Unos dientes mordían tus nalgas juguetonamente, tú soltaste un gemido desde lo profundo de tu garganta. Otro dedo ingresó en ti y tú sientes cómo tu humedad aumentaba considerablemente. Sasuke soltó tus senos por un momento y movió sus manos por tu espalda, deslizando sus callosos dedos por tu piel suave— Parece que lo disfrutas, Hyuuga… —te habló en un murmuro y tú sentiste como se movía un poco en tu intimidad. Tu mente daba vueltas. Sabías perfectamente que ya no había vuelta de página. Tu respiración entre cortada iba en aumento, haciendo tu aliento cada vez más pesado—. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? —te habló el clon a tus espaldas con voz ronca mientras pasaba la punta de su polla por tu segunda entrada. Tu cabeza giró sobre tu hombro derecho para así poder verlo; y vez como él tomaba con una sola mano tu nalga izquierda, provocando que el miembro en tu interior entrase más profundo—. Responde Hyuuga… —el clon frente a ti, te habló. Tu rostro volvió a girarse hacia él. Tragaste grueso cuando vez como descaradamente se masturbaba frente a ti, sin pena alguna.

Boqueaste repetidas veces. Tu boca se cerró y tragaste grueso antes de hablar; pero, el Uchiha real, te tomó del cuello y mentón e hizo que lentamente bajases tu mirada hacia la suya. Los ojos negros como el carbón te atraparon. Tus ojos lilas perlados se entrecerraron de poco a poco cada vez que sus bocas se acercaban más y más. Él te besó. Tú, le correspondiste, aunque después de unos momentos, un fuerte gemido se ahogó en tu garganta al sentir como tu parte trasera era tomada también.

En tu rostro una mueca de dolor se hizo presente, provocando que te separases de ese beso abruptamente. Frunciste el ceño entre preocupación y molestia mientras girabas tu rostro de nuevo. El clon sonrió con descaro y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a moverse, embistiéndote con suavidad para no lastimarte. Te mordiste el labio inferior; tus pequeñas manos se aferraron a las sábanas de la cama a la vez que te arrodillabas mejor en el colchón para evitar sentir dolor. ¿Y quién pensaría que ibas a sufrir una _primera vez_ dos veces?

Las manos del Uchiha real se deslizaron desde tu espalda baja hasta tu trasero, después, hacia el interior de tus muslos. Sientes como tomaba con un poco de fuerza desde ahí para poder obligarte a abrir las piernas hasta dejarlas a la altura de su abdomen. Él comenzó a moverse por igual, ejerciendo más presión en tu interior al sentir dos miembros en ti. Sasuke y sus clones sonrieron ladinamente cuando tú no pudiste frenar tu garganta al soltar un fuerte gemido. Pero, mientras el tiempo transcurría, ninguno de los tres podía contenerse, el éxtasis subía cada vez más.

—Hinata… —te habló con suavidad uno de los clones. Alzaste la mirada hacia arriba, logrando ver a penas ya que algunas lágrimas lograron salir de tus ojos. El Sasuke que tenías frente a ti, acarició un poco tu mejilla, enredando sus dedos entre tu largo cabello, mientras descendía hacia a ti para depositar un muy fugaz beso sobre tus labios. Vez como tomaba su pene con una sola mano mientras que a la vez te decía que abrieras un poco la boca.

Tú sentiste como tus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente ante tal petición. Tragaste grueso y accediste obediente. Porque tú querías hacerlo, ¿no Hyuuga? Joder, tú misma pensaste en esos momentos que ya no querías razonar, pensar. No, ya no. Sólo deseabas escuchar _esos_ pequeños gemidos que el Uchiha dejaba salir de vez en vez. Esos gemidos que lograban encenderte _sólo_ a ti. Miraste hacia arriba y sonreíste en tu interior al ver como los ojos del Uchiha se cerraban mientras soltaba un suspiro cuando tus labios lo rodearon, dejando que su jodida mascara de hielo se derritiese poco a poco _sólo por ti._

Una nalgada provocó que gimieras alto nuevamente. Las embestidas subieron de tono cada vez más y más; llegando _cada vez más profundo en ti_. Y joder… uno dedos atacaron tu clítoris con ímpetu mientras que otros se encontraban tirando tus pechos. La mano que estaba enredada entre tus cabello aferró tu agarre cuando ese Uchiha comenzó a embestirte también, como los otros dos.

Las paredes de tu intimidad estaban cada vez más jodidamente sensibles; sabías perfectamente que pronto acabarías y ellos contigo. El pene que estaba en tu boca, llegaba cada vez más profundo, provocando que casi te ahogaras. Él se dio cuenta y salió rápidamente. Toces unas cuantas veces y, antes de que el clon dijese algo, tú se lo impediste cuando tus dedos rodearon su pene nuevamente. Tus gemidos altos se hicieron notar en la habitación, formando una especie de coro en ese cuarto. El Uchiha bajo ti repartió besos por tu pecho derecho, entreteniéndose al final con tu botón rosa. Tu mano se movió rápidamente sobre ese miembro mientras que tú, repartías besos sobre su duro abdomen. Tu aliento cálido chocaba con la piel nívea del moreno. Él por su parte, solo gemía levemente mientras acariciaba tu cabeza en un intento de calmar su excitación.

—Más rápido —ordenó en un gruñido. Tú hiciste lo que te ordenaron mientras besabas y jugabas con su ombligo— ¡Mierda! —gruñó otra vez. Mordiste unas cuantas veces más su abdomen, y, lo sentiste tensarse. Alzaste tu mirar blanco hacia su rostro y sólo vez como tenía su seño fruncido junto con la mandíbula apretada mientras se corría con una voz gutural, manchándote los pechos y el abdomen. Sonreíste por un momento pero, cuando él desapareció frente a tus ojos, la misma se borró. Gritaste cuando el Sasuke real y su primer clon te embistieron bruscamente al mismo tiempo, profundo; sacándote de ese asombro. Suspiraste al sentir como ambos se retiraban, dejándote una sensación extraña al sentirte un tanto… vacía. Te dieron espacio para que te recostaras en la cama. Cerraste los ojos y dejaste que tu respiración se calmara un poco.

Aunque, de todos modos duró un poco, ¿no Hyuuga? Sin darte cuenta, ambos Uchiha se arrodillaron a un lado de ti sobre la cama. Una mano te tomó desde detrás de tu cintura e hizo que vieras lo que pasaría a continuación. Soltaste un pequeño grito al sentir como te alzaban hacia adelante, y a causa de tus propios reflejos, cuando caíste en cuenta de que era seguramente el único clon, rodeaste las caderas masculinas con tus piernas mientras rodeabas su cuello. Vez su sonrisa ladina, después, sientes como un duro abdomen se pegaba a tu espalda mientras tomaba la parte inferior de tus muslos.

—Es muy pronto para relajarse ¿no, Hyuuga? —te habló Sasuke cerca de tu oreja, después, jugó con el lóbulo de la misma— ¿O es que ya no quieres jugar…? —y entró de un solo golpe en tu parte trasera. Los labios del Sasuke frente a ti atacaron tu cuello. Se aferró a tu cintura y sin dar un solo aviso entró en ti. Gimoteaste repetidamente, quedando a merced de ellos dos.

Ambos se movieron frenéticamente, sin descanso. Tú no podías soportar todo ese calor en ti; así que dejaste que tus gemidos salieran libres de tu garganta. Pediste más y ellos te obedecían. Una mano de Sasuke pasó por debajo de tus brazos y tomó uno de tus senos. Tus brazos fueron hacia la nuca del mismo mientras que tu cabeza daba media vuelta para poder besarlo.

Otras manos acariciaron por todas partes sobre tu ser. Tu pecho subía y bajaba. La fricción en tu vagina estaba enloqueciéndote. La mano de Sasuke regresó hacia el lado inferior de tus muslos. El otro moreno, te rodeó con fuerza en la cintura, en una especia de abrazo, y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de entre tu cuello y hombro. El sonido de choque de caderas inundó el cuarto. Sasuke te pidió que rodearas su cuello –llevando tus brazos hacia atrás- mientras que, el azabache frente a ti murmuraba un: _"mierda"_ al correrse fuera de ti.

El sonido de una explosión llamó tu atención. Miraste hacia la dirección del pequeño ruido y vez un poco sorprendida al ver que el ojinegro frente a ti, desapareció igual que el anterior. Sasuke gruñó fuerte cerca de tu oreja y después, paró en seco. Y así como pudo, aun dentro de ti y arrodillado, llegaron hasta la cabecera de la cama. Él recargó su espalda en ella y tú, pegaste la tuya en su pecho.

—Arrodíllate y haz tu cuerpo hacia adelante.

Suspiraste levemente y lo obedeciste, aunque te movías con lentitud. Apoyaste tus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas y sin avisarte, tomó de tus caderas para que comenzaras a moverte, marcándote un ritmo. Lo oyes gemir y tú lo imitas. Tu cabeza fue directamente hacia arriba, impresionada por las nuevas sensaciones que _él_ te hacía sentir.

Bajaste tu cabeza y mordiste tu labio inferior— ¡Oh, Sasuke…! —gimes mientras lo ves de reojo por sobre tu hombro derecho.

Él levantó su nublada mirada hacia ti y te miró a los ojos— Sigue así…

Tus caderas adoptaron su ritmo. El volumen de sus voces fue en aumento cada vez más. Tu cabello cayó como cascada sobre tu espalda cuando nuevamente alzaste tu cabeza, extasiada ante el placer de la lujuria. Porque el pecar bien no era algo que todos pudiesen hacer, ¿no Hyuuga?

Él gruñó otra vez al detenerse. Salió de ti e hizo que te recostaras-sentaras sobre su torso. Apoyaste tu espalada en su pecho y, muerta de la curiosidad ante lo que podría hacer, vez como pasa su mano por su miembro, acariciándolo, después, la guió hacia tu vagina para embestirte. Gimes. Él tomó tus piernas, por tus muslos, y te obligó a que tus piernas estuvieran abiertas y hacia arriba, dejándote completamente expuesta en _ese _espejo del tocador. Ves como te sonríe divertido y tú, no pudiste evitar sonrojarte con supremacía. Sasuke se apoyó en sus talones y clavó su pene en ti sin piedad— ¡Ah, Sasuke!

Tu cabeza fue hacia atrás. Tus manos tomaron las sábanas para sostenerte mejor. Sientes el aliento cálido del Uchiha en tu oreja mientras que la punta de su nariz acariciaba tu mejilla. Giraste levemente tu rostro y lo viste de reojo— ¡Ah!, Hinata… t-te sientes tan… ¡joder! —gruñó al mismo tiempo aumentaba el ritmo— ¡Maldición, estás estrecha!

La humedad de tu intimidad aumentaba considerablemente él decía ese tipo de palabras. Palabras que pocas veces escuchabas y que causaban un gran efecto en ti— Ah, Sa-Sasuke-kun… —decías repetitivamente, como si estuvieses desesperada— ¡Sí, así! ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha aumentó su ritmo y pegó nuevamente sus labios a tu oído— ¡Llega para mi…! —Dijo entre dientes pero sin gritar— ¡Quiero que te corras para mi, Hinata! —Sientes cómo tus pezones se ponen rígidos hasta el punto del dolor con sólo escucharlo— Hazlo para mi, Hime…

Una de tus manos llegó hasta tu intimidad. Mandaste al carajo el pudor. No querías pensar en el después. Fin al cabo, nadie sabrá lo que han hecho ustedes dos en _este puto momento_, ¿cierto Hyuuga? Un par de dedos formaron círculos sobre tu clítoris. Cerraste los ojos y sólo esperaste que todo pasara. Tu mano libre apretó más la tela mientras que de tu voz sólo salía el nombre de él. Las estocadas aumentaron y llegaron lo más profundo de ti. La fricción entre tu pequeña perla y tus dedos mandaba toques eléctricos a todo tu cuerpo.

Y todo se volvió blanco. Otra vez tocaste el jodido cielo mientras tu columna vertebral se arqueaba hasta no más poder, mientras tu cabeza se ladeaba y gritabas el nombre del Uchiha; y tu cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del orgasmo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, abrió más sus piernas para sostener las tuyas y dejó que sus manos sostuvieran tus caderas. Dio unas últimas estocadas, después, gimió mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula; viniéndose extasiado dentro de ti.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas causaban que sus pechos subieran y bajaran frenéticamente. Tu espalda cayó relajada sobre él. Y él, cuando sintió que pudo moverse más o menos, hizo que tu cuerpo cayera hacia el lado derecho, quedando a costados de lado y te abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus manos por tu cintura. Una imperceptible sonrisa en tu rostro, no logró ser vista por él. Giraste tu cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y sonríes, él sonríe levemente. Ambos acercan sus rostros, entrecerraron los ojos y sus bocas se acercaron, separándose por milímetros.

Y sólo un pequeño beso recibiste, parpadeaste una vez y cuando abriste los ojos, tu mirar estaba enfocado en la ventada, en el anochecer que ésta ofrecía de paisaje. Tu respiración se alteró considerablemente. ¿Y dónde quedó la mansión Uchiha? ¿Dónde está Sasuke y por qué no estabas en su habitación? Tú mano derecha fue hasta tu frente mientras mirabas el suelo. Genial, ahora resulta que no sólo eres una pervertida, también estabas quedando loca.

El sonido de una garganta masculina aclarándose llamó tu atención. Y lo primero que hiciste fue buscar al Uchiha. Tus ojos quedaron un poco abiertos, impresionados al ver que él estaba sentado en su cama de hospital con una pequeñísima sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke… -kun…? —preguntaste en un hilo de voz. Pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en tus ojos, tu pecho se oprimió y sin darte cuenta, caminaste hasta él; abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que ocultabas tu rostro entre su hombro— Gomenasai… —gimoteaste—. Fu-fui u-una tonta al no ver lo que ocurriría… —te separaste y lo miraste a los ojos negros confundidos ante tu disculpa—. Fu-fue mi cul-culpa que es-estuvieras por dos semanas en-en el hospital…

—Espera, ¿dos semanas? —dijo con la voz supremamente ronca, tal vez sea por no haber hablado durante su coma.

Asentiste con la cabeza. Después miraste hacia tu regazo— S-sí… estuviste en-en coma… a-a… causa de la caída.

—Olvídalo —habló serio, tomando tu mentón para que lo miraras—. No fue tu culpa…

Tus cejas se fruncieron por la preocupación y sin pensarlo mucho, volviste a abrazarlo y te acurrucaste en su pecho. Y ¿de casualidad no se te olvida un pequeño detalle, Hyuuga? Frunciste el ceño e hiciste una mueca graciosa, como si estuvieras "molesta"— Espera, ¿desde cuándo estabas despierto? ¿Por qué me hiciste ese Genjutsu?

El Uchiha te miró por un minuto quizá y después, sonrió de lado mientras resoplaba una risa— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Boqueaste una y otra vez— N-no… cre-creo q-que no quiero…

Sasuke te miró divertido. Pero su expresión no duró mucho. La sonrisa se borró y te tomó la mano, casi con delicadeza. Tú lo miraste a los ojos y sólo viste seriedad en su expresión— Hinata —y sí, había mucha seriedad en su voz— ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Te quedaste en shock. ¿Qué rayos le dirás en estos momentos? ¿Decirle que lo que hay entre ustedes tendrá que acabarse ya que tienes que casarte? Soltaste tu mano de su agarre ya que no querías que él sintiera el temblor en tu cuerpo. Ves como él te mira con una expresión dura: ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Arrugaste tus cejas y suspiraste. Fingiste una sonrisa poco fiable y llevaste tus manos hacia sus mejillas— Nada de gran importancia —sonreíste ampliamente y lo besaste en los labios, dejándolo desconcertado. La sonrisa de tu rostro no desapareció y te colocaste de pie—. Iré a a-avisar-sarle a Sakura-san que ya estás des-despierto para que ve-ven-venga a revisarte, ¿de-de acuerdo? —lo tomaste de las mejillas otra vez y lo besaste.

Te separaste de él y te diste media vuelta. Tu expresión cambió drásticamente mientras caminabas hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abriste despacio, tratando de no lucir como una mujer que quería salir corriendo de ahí. Cerraste la puerta corrediza y, apenas caminaste unos pasos, pegaste tu espalda en la pared, llevándote una de tus manos hacia tu boca para ahogar un gemido. Te preguntabas por qué le habías dicho tal mentira, si tú más que nadie sabía a la perfección que callar no sería la mejor opción para ti. Porque no lo era. Haz mandado al carajo la petición de la Uzumaki. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por tu rostro. Frunciste el ceño y te dijiste internamente que serías egoísta. Tú querías estar con él hasta que ese día llegara, guardarás _silencio_, ocultarás la verdad hacia él. Porque tú no querías que esto se acabase, no aún.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 13.**

**Notas:** En serio, perdónenme la demora, por causas personales no pude actualizar el fic, además este, definitivamente fue el lemon más difícil que he hecho, me tardé una semana haciéndolo TT^TT El capi está dedicado a mi amiguito de NU **sevz . UCHIHA** ;D _espero que te guste y que haya logrado tus expectativas! ;)_ Lamento no poder saludar a las lindas personitas que me dejan comentarios, pero el tiempo lo tengo me está ganando :( Las continuaciones tendrán que esperar unos cuantos días más, sin querer me metí en un concurso de fics, y pues, ahora tengo que hacer uno xDD pero no se preocupen, que la siguiente conti es _**You belong to me**_ :D sé muy bien que muchos esperan el siguiente capi xDD Espero que les haya gustado el lemon y que no se les haya trabado la vista mientras leían XD

**PD:** ¡Bola de pervertidos! La mayoría que logró contestar la pequeña encuesta que hice voto por esta conti del fic xDD Pero no se preocupen, los entiendo, no por nada dicen que soy una pervertida de primera, alumna perdidísima de Jiraiya xDD ¡¿Pero saben qué?! YOLO xD


End file.
